


The Refugee's Shadows of War

by Doirly_No



Series: The Lesser Wars [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Converted DA2 Characters, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Largely Lighthearted, Post Ending, Sweeter Than Expected, unusual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doirly_No/pseuds/Doirly_No
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard, Samara and Liara travel to an adult-orient, asari, resort station known as The Azure Sky to save Kelly Chambers from the latest nefarious organization.  While there they find the time to have some fun and run into a group of "original" characters shamelessly stolen from Dragon Age 2. (This isn't really a crossover, you don't need to know anything about DA2.)</p><p>At this point in the story... Shepard and Samara are entirely in love, with Shepard practically worshiping Samara... Liara and Shepard have a growing affection, spurned by Liara's long standing crush on Shepard, though they are quite competitive with one another, with Shepard almost always coming out on top... Samara and Liara are still trying to figure out how they should feel about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making It Better

**Author's Note:**

> The only things established about Shepard are that she is paragon and an infiltrator. I hope nothing else slips in, such as how she looks. I want to interfere with head cannons as little as possible. So, just picture your Shepard.
> 
> There are BDSM elements, but they are rather soft and contained in a loving relationship.
> 
> Readers have described the relationship between Shepard and Samara as adorable and sweet. Take that for what you will. And Liara isn't treated much different.
> 
> Hope you're entertained.

The sleep requirements of an asari, especially a matriarch, were different from those of a human. So, more often than not Samara would wake long before her pet and rarely did she leave the bed until Shepard’s eyes had opened. Her favorite way to spend a morning was meditating, reading or working while listening to the shallow breaths of slumber as they caressed whatever bit of skin the woman had her face pressed to.

That particular morning she was sifting through their entirely decrypted intel on a data pad. Her back prompt up by pillows and the wall, the only place to be clung to was below her midsection so that precisely was what Samara had arms wrapped around and a head resting upon. As often the case when she had a free hand within range the matriarch was stroking Shepard’s soft mop of hair. She could tell the naked woman would soon wake as she began to feel her hip being nuzzled and her thighs being squeezed a little tighter. 

Within a few minutes the collared human pecked ancient, blue skin before rolling away to lazily stretch herself out. Though as soon as her back hit the mattress she noticeably flinched and continued on until she stopped on her belly. Her owner didn’t let the little move go unnoticed and went in pursuit. To Shepard's initially pleasant surprise she felt elegant fingers running down her spine, but they didn’t stop where she would have hoped. A digit drifted all the way down to brush her still sore sphincter which caused her to seize up again.

“Good morning, love,” Samara whispered before kissing a broad shoulder.

“Morning, ma’am,” Shepard replied stiffly because of a scraping nail.

“Is something wrong?” The elder asari pulled back to lie alongside her pet, head propped on a hand.

“No, I’m fine,” she answered, starting to get up and away.

The matriarch pressed a bit harder on the bruised area to keep the woman down. “Do not lie to me Shepard.”

“Really I’m…” her voice hitched when a finger threatened penetration. “My butt hurts.”

“Did you not enjoy the anal sex yesterday?” Samara’s hand slipped up to the small of the back.

“I did…”

“Shepard.”

“No, it hurt.” The woman clutched a pillow, avoiding eye contact.

“I thought so.” A blue hand tried to comfort with easy rubs.

“Why didn’t you stop then?” Shepard turned toward her owner with a hurt look.

“You were supposed to say something.”

“So it’s my fault,” the woman said disheartened.

“I have told you a number of times to tell me when we are doing something you do not like, especially if it hurts you.”

Shepard’s gaze went to the wall in front of her as she bemoaned, “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Samara retracted her hand as she recognized a certain tone. “How long are you going to pout?”

“Depends,” the woman peeked over her shoulder. “How guilty do you feel?”

With a roll of the eyes, “How can I make it up to you?”

“Well, to start...” Shepard popped up to her elbows.

“To start?” Samara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I guess if you don’t want to you don’t have to,” she sulked and sank.

“Alright,” the matriarch sighed. “However, if something like this happens again, you will be punished. Now, what do you want?”

“You can start by making my bum feel better,” a perkier Shepard said with a wiggle of her ailing body part.

Chuckling Samara said, “Come on.”

The matriarch slipped from the bed, her pet swiftly falling in behind her with a more bowlegged gate than usual. Knowing exactly where Shepard’s eyes would be Samara decided to add a little extra sway to her bare hips on the way to the bathroom and the medicine cabinet. There was a full first aid kit on the second deck and a backup by the bed, but they only needed what was over the sink for this issue. That many medical stations necessary for a pair that got shot at, blown up and generally assaulted as often as they did.

The treatment she’d be receiving obvious, Shepard bent over the counter with her legs spread a shoulder’s width apart. Though, she apparently didn’t get low enough because Samara pushed her down until her chest and cheek pressed against the cold surface next to the sink, sending a slight tingle through her body. She only had to wait a few seconds with her fanny in the air before it got some attention. A series of kisses starting at the dimple just above her left buttock trailed down over the swell of her rump, ending with a playful bite.

“Spread,” Samara ordered as she stood.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The only reason for the asari to straighten up was to try to catch a glimpse of the marine blushing which could just barely be seen over one of the woman’s shoulders. Samara prayed Shepard would never stop getting embarrassed around her, it was just too cute. The revelry only last a moment as her focus soon shifted down to the bigger set of cheeks the woman was prying apart. She sank back down to start the healing process with a loving little smooch to the wounded area, which got a happy sigh from the soldier. Then she took up the pressurized bottle of medicine and gave it a spray.

“Stay as you are for a few minutes, though you can move your hands,” Samara said with a pat on the butt. “Now, what is your next demand?”

“I would never go so far as demand anything of you, ma’am,” not entirely sincere, but still respectful.

“Of course,” the matriarch responded skeptically. “What is your next request?”

“Hmmm,” as Shepard pondered her rear absentmindedly swayed. “I believe I would like a bath.”

Samara went straight to the control panel to manufacture a tub from reusable plastics. Steaming water filling the basin from below once it had fully formed. The matriarch then gathered soap, shampoo, salts and a luffa as her pet waited bent at the waist over the counter, head cradled by strong arms. The leering gaze following the asari's every move was as predictable as it was concentrated which she humored by reaching a little further than necessary to stir up the bath’s fragrance and foam, flashing her purple lips.

Once all was ready Samara stepped into the tub and summoned, “Come.”

It didn’t take a second before Shepard popped up to prance over to follow the matriarch into the luxurious, bath water. Even though it was her wishes being fulfilled the subservient woman still had respects to pay. As soon as she knelt before her blue goddess she leaned forward to plant an adoring embrace to the azure she treasured. Samara promptly sat, legs stretched out to either side of her and then she was pulled in by her collar to kiss the asari’s other set of lips.

When allowed, Shepard pulled away and reached for the toiletries set near the tub, but a soft slap to the wrist stopped her. The digits on her collar didn’t leave until her head was pulled lower, then they cupped and disappeared into the layer of foam. Her smile could grow no bigger as she felt warmth being poured over her followed by something cool touching the back of her scalp. Soon after, fingers began to weave magic through her hair; the only way to make the moment any better was if Samara hadn’t added bubbles to the bath and she could see what lay below the waterline or if not that raise her face enough to get the matriarch’s plentiful, blue assets into her field of view.

It took only a couple scrubs to get the easily aroused woman to start happily humming. Having only ever watched hair being cleaned, Samara wasn’t entirely confident in what she was doing, but also doubted it was something one could easily fail at. As she worked the shampoo into a lather the matriarch pondered why she had never done it before, considering how much she simply loved combing, stroking and petting the locks. She already had a better understanding why her human enjoyed washing her so much.

Once her task complete Samara again scooped up bath water to dump over her pet’s head. As soon as all the suds from Shepard’s hair joined those on the surface below the woman violently whipped her neck back launching a liquid arch in the air and directly into the asari’s face causing her to recoil, sputtering. She recovered quickly enough to catch the woman giggling at her which she silenced with a stern glare, though it was obvious the laughter continued behind pursed lips.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Shepard snorted.

The ancient asari gave a skeptical, sideways glance before giving a light shove to get the human’s back against the end of the tub. Thinking it improper to make any appearances of being in the lap of her pet, Samara repositioned them both so her thighs were the ones underneath then scooted their hips closer together. She blindly reached to the floor to retrieve the luffa not wanting to tear her eyes from the alluring sight of a wet, reclining Shepard; arms crossed behind her slightly tilted head and the water reaching to just above her navel, ribbons of droplets clinging to every bit of skin in between.

“Now, let us test how good of a memory you possess,” Samara said as she soaped her pet’s chest. “What are these?”

With the silky luffa embracing her right breast a squirming Shepard answered, “Your tits.”

The sponge slid down immaculately defined abs and under the layer of bubbles. “And this?”

The woman jerked her hips into the hand pressed between her legs, “Your cunt.”

A little lower and Samara asked, “And this.”

“Your ass,” the human hissed as the pair of fingers dug deeper.

“Mmmm, very good,” the matriarch moaned leaning forward, but when she felt fingers touch her crest added, “Sit on your hands.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Shepard nearly protested, bringing up the fact she should be getting spoiled, but thought better of it when violet lips closed on her nipple.

Even as Samara feasted on a delicious breast she did not forget her self-appointed task and continued running the soapy sponge over the harden skin of her warrior love. She sucked the tip deeply, greedily trying to take the entire mammary into her mouth and when it could go no further she’d gently chew as if she literally wished to nourish herself on human flesh. At the same time her hand rubbed along Shepard’s leg above and below the water from knee to hip.

The former commander faintly noticed the work being done to clean her leg. All that mattered was what her glorious, blue goddess was doing to her bosom. She desperately wished to return the affection, but without the use of her hands she strained to think of a way. When the sponge shifted to her inner thigh Samara’s crest also grew close enough to reach with her lips, so she began pecking at the fronds. This did not go unnoticed by the matriarch who did not give the reaction she’d have hoped for and pulled away. Sitting on her knuckles made it impossible to follow.

The superior of the two stayed teasingly still at a tantalizing distance for only a few seconds before producing the luffa and squeezing all its held water onto the submissive woman’s diaphragm. After a quick scrub of Shepard’s belly and ribs Samara transferred the sponge to her opposite hand to repeat the process for the other leg, including the feeding. After a nip to the nipple her lips captured the teat, this time remaining low enough to be out of reach. So her pet could do nothing but watch and endure her chest being devoured.

The scrubbing didn’t take long and before Shepard could really surrender to the sensations inflicted upon her breast they ended with a bite and a flick. Samara hooked the human’s heels to pull up in front of her, happy that her pet straightened her knees so the shapely legs rose from the foam like a pair of bound planks. The backs of the thighs braced against the insides of her own to prevent the woman from slipping and allow her to continue washing her property’s feet, calves and shins.

Shepard though, wasn’t a fan of their current pose. The only blue she could see were the hands rubbing her legs and a bit of arm; plus the water buffered any possible contact they could share. Still, she had little to complain about. There was only so much time to take cleaning and all too soon her legs were dropped. With uncanny grace Samara was able to give a tug and slipped around behind her.

“So, what is next?” the matriarch asked as she began washing her pet’s back.

“Let me think.” Shepard slowly considered, enjoying the hands rubbing her shoulders for several minutes before suddenly exclaiming, “I know! I’ll be in the kitchen!”

Apparently bath time was over as the dripping woman immediately hopped out. She mashed the control panel to summon a stream of hot air that quickly dried her and then darted out of the room. A befuddled Samara was left in her wake, who simply laughed heartily and sunk back into the water to give her body a rinse before putting the tub away.

After using the automatic drying feature herself, the curious matriarch ventured out to the den and as she reached for a robe she heard, “Wait, I have something for you to wear, ma’am.”

“Oh?” Samara turned to see the woman, now dressed in black, cotton shorts and simple, white chemise, holding up a single article of clothing. “Is that an apron?”

“Yeah, would you mind making breakfast wearing only this?” Shepard asked with an exaggerated smile.

The matriarch didn’t understand what odd sort of human kink she was about to participate in, but saw no harm so answered, “Very well. What should I make?”

She excitedly responded, “Steak and eggs.”

Samara slipped the white garment bordered with frills and adorned with a sunflower over her head then tied the string around her waist. Of course her bottom was on full display, but she also noted much of her breasts could be seen from the sides. Later she’d have to find out what the allure was. At the moment though she had some cooking to do and proceeded to the first locker in the hallway; there wasn’t enough space for them to keep food in the kitchen . Though not putting effort into it she still gave a bit of a show digging up and putting each ingredient on the short length of counter between the closet and the stove.

At the complete opposite end of the room Shepard moved a chair around, so she technically sat in the den, to give her the best vantage of the cooking asari. Elbow on the table she rested her chin in her hand to dreamily watch the mostly nude alien prepare her breakfast. Her grin could get no dopier when Samara had to reach to the top shelf over the stove to retrieve the salt, stretching the mature, blue body she worshiped out so perfectly. Part of her wanted to crawl across the floor and kneel at the altar to pay her respects to that sublime tush.

As Samara went for the plates in the lower cabinets across from the table, which were shallower than the ones by the stove to accommodate the sitting area, she caught a glimpse of the goofy look on her pet’s face. To play along, she stood up in a rather awkward fashion; first straightening her legs then her back a couple needless seconds later with her rear pointed squarely at Shepard. All that was left after that was dishing up the two meals before taking a seat on the bench flush against the wall. The human quickly moving to the chair opposite her.

“Smells great,” Shepard gave the customary compliment sincerely.

“Thank you.” Samara nodded before swiftly asking, “Are you happy now?”

“Quite,” she answered as she took up her knife and fork.

“Then I guess you need no more cheering up.” The asari then demurely took a bite of eggs.

“Oh, no,” the woman sputtered, catching on to the implications she depressed her tone, “I’m still…”

“Too late.”

“Crap.”

“We have more serious matters to discuss anyway.” Samara transferred a file to the infiltrator’s omni-tool. “It turns out the decrypted files not only had a list of targets to be eliminated, but also had details on their progress and chances of success. I have spent much of the morning notifying those in danger as well as the proper authorities. However, I could not contact nor locate a few of the targets...”

Shepard continued listening to the Justicar’s assessment as she ate and read through names. Most of them she at least faintly recalled, though one she couldn’t quite place nagged at her; Felicia Hannigan. A number of Spectres were on the list, unsurprisingly many of them could not be so quickly contacted, including Ashley, not that there need be much concern for any of them. Whoever this latest nefarious organization was they seemed rather inept. They were running missions against every target at once while succeeding at few. Still, several of the targets were completely defenseless, such as…

“Kelly!” Shepard exclaimed.

“Yeoman Chambers?”

“Kelly changed her name to Felicia Hannigan before Cerberus’s attack on the Citadel.” The concerned, former commander brought up the details on her former subordinate. “She’s in danger. This says they’ve located her on a station called The Azure Sky. We have to save her! It is only a matter of time before they get to her.”

“Perhaps not.” Samara more calmly scanned the information. “Our enemy seems to be an entirely human syndicate which will make it extremely difficult for them to infiltrate this particular station.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Azure Sky is an asari station, though we do not refer to it by that name. Its true name is impossible to translate since it references the believed afterlife of a religion that is no longer practiced.”

Shepard’s concerns eased. “Why call it The Azure Sky then?”

“Well.” The matriarch paused to find a way to explain, “You know what azure refers to.”

“Asari pussy,” the human said bluntly.

When Samara was done shaking her head she continued, “And there is nothing above the sky.”

“So, asari pussy above all else? What kind of place is this?”

“It is an adult-oriented resort that only asari and their bondmates may enter. So you can see why it would be hard for an entirely human group to operate there.”

“We still need to save her.” Shepard was so concerned she didn’t even notice the mention of ‘an adult-oriented resort’.

“We will.” Samara tried to soothe, “I will set course right away. Still, there is no reason to be concerned. The intel says they do not have an operative on the station and it will take quite some time for them to do so. So take a deep breath and eat your breakfast.”

Shepard did as she was told, “Yes, ma’am.”

The matriarch watched the first mouthful of eggs being swallowed before she turned on her omni-tool to command the ship to the new destination. Nerves didn’t go down as easily as the food and the human continued to fret about her friend. So silently the pair of vigilantes ate, any sense of fun lost. The woman wolfed down her meal like she would have in the service then out of habit and obedience brought her plate to the sink. Seeing the continued despair, the superior of the two decided she had to demonstrate how truly unconcerned they both should be.

“Shepard,” Samara called. “I have not finished my meal.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Shepard robotically replied.

“Come entertain me while I finish,” she ordered, spreading her legs, angling them out from under the table.

A small smile crept across the woman’s lips as she sunk to her knees and joked, “You always know just what to say.”

“Everything will be alright,” Samara consoled as her hand grasped the back of her pet’s head.


	2. The Azure Sky

An ancient religion that long since died out believed that every soul, even those many would consider evil, went to heaven upon death and that life’s purpose was merely to determine which they would ascend to. Those who practice murder, torture and sadism would find their way to a violent afterlife while their victims would often reach a purer, more innocent place. Each sent where they belong by interaction with the other. Two such heavens in this mythos were those of decadence and debauchery. A clever, though incomprehensible to those unversed in the proper theology, history and dialect, pun on their names was used as the true moniker of the station non-asari referred to as The Azure Sky.

That is how Samara explained it once Shepard had perked up enough to listen and once she actually saw the station she better understood the reference. A great disk, two miles in diameter and nearing a thousand years in age orbited the garden planet of Niacal. The side facing out into space was that of decadence; an artificial replication of a tropical islanded surrounded by a picturesque sea and populated by the perfect tourist town. The opposite side was that of debauchery; a dark metropolis reaching hundreds of stories toward the planet’s surface like the tendrils of a jellyfish.

For centuries the station had catered exclusively to the asari, in fact the only way for any other species to board was to be a bondmate or employee, making it one of the few places in the galaxy that didn’t have a single maiden stripping in its clubs. And there were plenty of clubs. The Azure Sky services focused on the adult desires of its clientele as well as a wide range of entertainment and distractions for when a break from the adult desires was required. All of which was needed after such a horrific war.

With the end of the Reaper invasion the station had received a boon in business as most wanted to both forget the horrors and celebrate their survival. Not only was there an influx of visitors, but there was also an influx of new employees as refugees sought out a safe, well-paying place to work. The fresh blood in turn increased the quality of service provided as a wider range of tastes could be accommodated; such as the healthy number of female krogan migrating off Tuchanka to build lives for themselves. It also allowed those directly serving the customers more vacation and off time so they were better rested and more enthusiastic in their duties.

After her owner dissuaded her fears over Kelly’s safety, Shepard was able to build enough enthusiasm to be downright giddy as she stepped off the shuttle onto the station that her imagination had built into the gateway to heaven. So her less than perfect first impression was rather deflating as it was just a nondescript corridor they were ushered down by an automated message playing over speakers. At least a drone took their luggage before she had to haul it more than a yard. They kept only a single tote bag, which she slung over a shoulder as the rest would be sent ahead to their accommodations.

Samara’s low-heeled pumps clicked down the corridor; Shepard’s sneakers tapping a few steps behind. On approach to the station they had forwarded the false identities of a couple celebrating their fifth anniversary, along with the proper banking information to get them an unlimited line of credit. Their cover needn’t be complex as few questions would be asked of them in that regard. Though they still had to look the part of a wealthy matriarch and her young, pampered bondmate on vacation. 

It took some negotiating between them on what the wardrobe selections would be, especially in the case of Shepard. She wanted something modest and comfortable, using the excuse that they should remain incognito while her owner wanted something far more scandalous, mainly to make the woman blush. They compromised on cargo shorts that hung very low on the hips, a v-necked crop top and a push-up bra that put her cleavage on full display. Then when Samara’s outfit came up and a miniskirt was suggested, the incognito excuse was thrown back in the human’s face. The discussion ended quickly and the matriarch chose a belted shirtdress with an asari-style hat that resembled an ascot. Both wore stylish shades and a tasteful amount of jewelry to reflect their upper class status. Since they would be in the same place awhile the former commander decided she needed further cover and dyed her hair a dark purple; few aliens using more than the odd strains sprouting from a human’s head to differentiate individuals.

At the end of the hall was a lobby, the far wall lined with partitioned help desks, a smiling asari behind each and a customer or two in front of several. Paradise apparently had a duller check-in than most motels, but once they took a seat Shepard felt more like she’d walked into the physical embodiment of a EULA. Once the pleasantries were dispatched with they were assaulted by a flood of terms, conditions and restrictions. Each and every one of them had to be vocally accepted and confirmed understood. The odder ones that caught her attention involved: the age restrictions, varying from two years for vorcha to ninety for asari; the firewalls that would limit the functionality of their omni-tools, after all what happens in The Azure Sky stayed in The Azure Sky; the constant surveillance that would ensure the safety employees and visitors alike; a complete banning of ‘actual’ slavery and indentured servitude; how much the definition of indecency and consent varied from area to area; and the big one, that only asari and their bondmates may enter. A near thousand year long sterling record made it easy to put a signature on the form presented to them.

What finally unglazed Shepard’s eyes was when their agent, Faina said, “Alright, now let’s get to the fun part.”

“I have one question before we do,” Shepard had a bit of curiosity she wished sated before the tone lightened completely. “How did this station survive the war?”

“It was actually not as complicated as you would think. We simply moved the station into a low orbit around Egalic and completely cut off communications. Of course it also took an extreme amount of luck. The resistance on Niacal distracted the Reapers enough that they never committed forces to attacking the paltry infrastructure around Egalic and the war ended before they got a chance to come after us.” Faina’s chest then swelled with pride when she added, “Before we moved though we were able to evacuate civilians from four colonies which allowed the soldiers and militia from those colonies to fight that much harder since they didn’t have to feed or protect them. Oh, speaking of which. Five percent of all purchases will be donated to varying war-relief charities.”

“Well then we will have to spend a lot,” Samara smiled.

“Fantastic!” the maiden who earned commission responded. “So, now that you’ve agreed to everything… By the goddess, I see you qualify for an unlimited line of credit. Did you fill out the extranet survey?”

“Why don’t you already know? Shouldn’t that be part of the reservations?” the curious woman asked.

“We don’t actually take reservations. Keeping track of such things would be a waste of resources as well as an added security risk. Our guests’ privacy is of the utmost concern to us.” Faina then went back to the original question, “So did you fill out the extranet survey?”

Shepard sat back, knowing her owner would be making all the decisions, which started with Samara typing on her omni-tool. “Yes, here you go.”

The agent started confirming, “You want all access passes… a skycar… human and asari food stocked, of course… Oh, you seemed to have left length of stay blank.”

“I wish to stay for as long as possible, but business could call me away at any time.”

“That’s fine. We have visitors who save for decades to come here and stay until the credits run out. So it isn’t uncommon. I’ll just check indefinite.” Faina put her head back down. “You want a cottage on the beach… in the female only section. I’ll mark down all the other women’s only areas and establishments that cater strictly to women… You don’t want a live in servant?”

“Correct.”

“Aww,” Shepard whined.

“Are you sure? One isn’t that much more expensive in comparison to everything else you’ve selected,” the maiden tried to sell.

“No, we will do without,” Samara said firmly.

“Alright, then that should do it. Thank you so much for visiting us and I hope you enjoy your stay.” Faina pointed to the door off to her left, “Just go through there and a car will take you to your accommodations. Though, I would suggest having it take you to the hub town. It’s a pleasant walk and you’ll be able to get a better sense of the area.”

“I believe we will. Thank you.”

With that and a few more pleasantries the couple departed through the only door out and as soon as they were alone Shepard dwelled, “Are you sure you don’t want a servant girl?”

“Why would I? I have you,” Samara answered, their car jolting around them as it started moving.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun to have two though?” the woman tried again with a seductive whisper, pressing into her owner’s side. “Having a couple of adoring pets dressed in the skimpiest of clothes fighting over who gets to pleasure you first.”

“Must I remind you why we are here?” The matriarch slipped a hand to the small of her pet’s back. “Perhaps if we locate Miss Chambers quickly we will try one out.”

“I hope she’s alright,” Shepard immediately grew sullen. 

Samara tightened her hold to guide their lips together, “She is. She survived the Collector base; she survived the Cerberus attack; she survived the Reaper’s abduction of the Citadel. I am sure she can survive a space station of amorous asari.”

“I don’t like the idea she’s been forced to work a pole or worst, whore herself out.” Her angst briefly interrupted by the sunlight streaming through the opening door.

“There are plenty of other occupations on a station this size, but even if she is, sex workers are not of such lowly standing in asari culture.” With one more peck and a pat on the bum Samara said, “Try to put it out of your mind for now.”

Shepard gave a sharp nod, determined to follow the advice and left the featureless car. It took only a single step outside for her to believe it possible. At the bottom of a stairwell she couldn’t see anything besides a shockingly-blue, artificial sky, but she didn’t need to for her spirits to lift. Laughter poured down over the walls trailed closely by a concoction of delicious scents that somehow perfectly mixed together. Once her head got above street level she could see the origins of the smells and sounds of joy. 

They had been sent to the nearest public station to their accommodations which put them in the middle of a two story walking mall populated by every sort of eatery one could imagine and shops ranging from niche boutiques to slightly cheesy, tourist traps. Yet somehow the tacky little store selling postcards didn’t look out of place next to the high end tailor next door. What really lifted her mood though were all the smiling faces. Three out of four were some shade of blue, but every gender and race appeared represented.

It was immediately apparent how laidback and loose everyone was. Embarrassment and secrecy were pointless, there was only one reason to be there and they all knew it. Flirting and leering was nonexistent as there were far better places on the station to do both and single persons were in the minority; the rare asari who ventured out on vacation alone or the fairly common party on a group deal. The majority of visitors though were couples; couples who were extremely confident in their relationship and happy, some downright grateful, to be there with their significant other.

Shepard just didn’t know where to put her attention first and stood dumbly in the middle of the street for a full minute before her owner stepped in front of her. She was then shocked back to reality when Samara grabbed her belt buckle. Strong fingers buried in the back of her fly, blue knuckles brushed the crotch of her panties as she was tugged into a solid kiss.

“Are you feeling better?”

“How can I not with your hand in my pants?”

“Even while we are out in public?”

The hairs on the back of Shepard’s neck stood up and her cheeks burned as she became aware of the errant eyes turning their way. “Umm… I dunno… I guess…”

Having gotten the reaction she wanted Samara let her sputtering pet off the hook and said, “Come, we should find our cottage.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the woman whispered.

The walking mall lasted only a few blocks and once they left its cheery charm the surroundings grew increasingly less family friendly. The peaks of the coasters from the amusement park and slides from the water park rising over the buildings were misleading. Mannequins dressed in elaborate lingerie for every species both male and female lined display windows. Shepard’s chest swelling with mixed pride when she noticed human designers lead the underwear fashion industry and other places with something else when she spotted a shop specializing in edible clothing.

“Want to do a little shopping?” Shepard ventured.

Samara’s followed her human’s drooling stare and was honestly tempted, but, “We will have time for that later. We should settle into our accommodations first.”

“Fine.” The woman pouted her way down the street until they came to an area full of spas, hot springs and public baths, but one in particular got her to ask, “What do you suppose a salarian grooming pool is?”

After studying the establishment in question a moment the matriarch answered, “You wade in milky water enriched with minerals while submerged salarian attendants wash and massage you.”

Shepard commented as they continued on, “Can’t imagine many salarians are on this station.”

“You may be surprised. As long as breeding agreements are not broken salarians usually do not consider their bondmates having intercourse with other partners as cheating. Many salarians also find the sexual practices of other species fascinating and may even enjoy watching.”

“Sounds like you have experience,” a hint of insecurity in her voice, self-conscious about how Samara accounted for half her relationships while she only constituted a mere fraction of the millennia old asari’s.

“Not directly,” the elder alien recognized the concern in her love’s voice, but knew only time together could cure it. “I have had several friends who had salarian bondmates. Also there is a not uncommon fetish amongst asari of seducing members of asexual species or ones that do not find us attractive usually.”

To continue her education Shepard then asked about another sign she spotted, “What does Four Rows Deep mean?”

Samara looked to the neon sign of a club at the end of a nearby alley, “It is a euphemism krogan use when two males have sex.”

“Why would there be a gay bar on the station?”

“It is most likely a strip club; plenty of asari enjoy watching two males together.”

A few minutes later Shepard suddenly spouted, “I love this place and I haven’t even taken my pants off yet.”

Samara laughed openly before lifting her arm as an invitation. It took only a heartbeat before her companion scooted in and under. Her hand naturally slipped to a hip, teasing fingertips finding their way beneath the waistband of Shepard’s shorts. A peck to the lips and the pair happily walked to their beachfront cottage linked together.


	3. Porn

At the edge of the temperature controlled sea, tucked away in a minor cove and isolated by rocky cliffs was an unassuming, little cottage right on the beach; waves gently lapping the sand a few yards from the door. Though in truth much of the surroundings above fifteen feet were an illusion created by holograms; the entire coast lined with domes which gave the inhabitants the illusion of seclusion when in actuality they were a wall away from their neighbors. A pristine horizon projected on the monolithic wall that separated paradise from the cold, empty void beyond completed the fantasy. Those traveling down the coast however only saw a long stretch of steep mountains dotted by caves.

Once the couple popped out of the corridor that connected their personal, little haven to the common areas they naturally set about exploring their temporary abode. The single story structure didn’t have much to it, the assumption being little time would be spent there. Kitchen, den, a full bath and bedroom made up the interior, outside was a porch facing the sea and hot tub around back; extra amenities had to be specifically requested. Without weather, insects or unwanted guests to worry about the architects skipped putting glass or screens in the windows to allow the air to move freely through the dwelling. 

After their short tour and spending several languished minutes standing on the beach in each other’s company they went to settle in. As soon as the zipper of the first piece of luggage was undone Samara realized she had made a grave mistake leaving the packing to Shepard. She really only had herself to blame when she couldn’t find something to wear that wasn’t sheer, short, low-cut, form-fitting or see-through. Her human would still have to be punished of course, but later, after she purchased some new clothes.

That left Shepard alone and antsy. Their walk through town had gotten her juices following and her hopes high, but rather than working up a sweat with a blue deity she was unpacking alone. After the simple chore was done she considering going for a swim, but as she took out her bathing suit she noticed the large screen in the living room. Not yet sitting, she scooped up the remote and hit the on button. Her eyes were immediately drawn to, ‘local network’. After only a couple seconds her attention was completely captured and she settled on the couch.

The Azure Sky had its own entertainment network with live feeds of varying events taking place around the station and a vid library full of other guests’ kinks. Many establishments offered discounts to patrons who allowed their sessions to be recorded with the understanding that images would be altered to preserve anonymity. Thus leaving Shepard alone, horny and in front of a big screen with a near unlimited amount of porn featuring real people living out their actual fantasies. So once her shorts were unzipped she started surfing.

After filtering out unwanted content Shepard selected the first vid that sounded interesting, “First Contact”. She was momentarily disappointed by the lack of a blushing virgin, but quickly her opinion reversed and she realized how foolish her expectations were. 

The scene opened on a stern woman who appeared old enough to have fought in the First Contact War, standing at attention, her silver hair pulled into a tight bun. She was dressed in an eroticize version of an Alliance officer’s uniform; a window added to her jacket to display a healthy amount of cleavage and shortened to show how tight her pants were, the look reminiscent of a less busty Benezia. To her right and a step behind was her subordinate, played by her matron bondmate, holding a datapad to her chest and dressed in a coat that was altered into a short dress that barely covered her pants-less butt. Lined up in front of the couple were three captured turian soldiers; knees in the dirt, heads slumped low and arms bound back. 

“Corporal, why are these prisoners in my office?” the middle-aged human barked.

Shepard wouldn’t know the answer to that question as she tapped the fast-forward sending the five women on screen into hysterics. The dialog went on awhile without any of them even shifting their feet much. The two ‘Alliance officers’ eventually marched back and forth in front of the line of turians before they started inspecting each one individually. The whole time not a single metallic mandible so much as twitched. When the human, who was more than likely a marine at some point in her life, bent down to grab the alien on the left seemed like a good time to return everyone to normal speed.

“What’s wrong turian, never been this close to a human before?” the officer hissed as she gripped her captive’s pointed mandible.

There was no answer; the soldier exerting obvious effort to keep her mouth shut, that she failed to extend to her eyes as they flicked down to the cleavage her captor was displaying. 

The subtle motion did not go by unnoticed, “Something wrong, you never seen a set of tits before? Perhaps you’d like to see more of them.”

“Leave her alone you old cow!” the turian officer with green markings yelled.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” the human whispered to her captivated captive.

“Of course she does!”

The woman in charge ordered her asari subordinate, “Shut that bitch up!”

“Aye aye, Commander,” the matron happily replied with a bouncy salute.

The Corporal stepped in front of the highest ranking of the three turian and undid the lowest button of her military jacket to reveal a flaccid penis, perfectly colored and textured to make it look real. With a mere thought it slowly engorged to an imposing nine inches. There was a brief struggle as the prisoner tried to turn her head away, but inevitably the shaft was wrestled into the multifaceted mouth. Once in, the shape of the muzzle and gullet made it easy for the asari to push the fake dick in until her mound touched nose. She then grabbed the leathery scalp of her bound captive to vigorously fuck the carapace covered face.

“Now then, where were we?” the marine pulled the white-marked turian’s attention from her gagging compatriot. “Oh yes, we were discussing your interest in human anatomy. So tell me girl, would you like to get a more intimate look?”

Before the captured grunt could answer there was a clamor beside her and her attention was again diverted. She watched her superior getting dragged across the room. There was a good show of resistance, but soon the turian was slammed against the cluttered desk and her pants torn off. A few seconds later, hips aligned and she heard a low grunt as the older turian’s ass was reamed. All she could see was indigo cheeks undulating in a steadily building rhythm until they were furiously pounding away.

“I’ll give you the choice. You can either: remain defiant and go join your superior, thereby holding on to some level of honor,” the Alliance officer turned her prisoner’s gaze to the opposite end of the room. “Or, you can go lie down on my cot and become my little, war trophy. You’ll sacrifice your honor and no longer be a soldier, but you’ll be treated so much more nicely. Plus, you’ll get to satisfy your curiosity about human physiology.”

“I’ll be your trophy,” the third of the turians finally spoke. “So long as I’m fed well and kept comfortable.”

The woman smiled then stuck a dagger in the dirt in front of the prisoner with red facial tattoos who immediately used it to free herself. She strode toward the bedding, listening to her sodomized friend break character and start moaning lustfully. Even though she wasn’t yet given the order she shed her costume uniform, then to show her submission lied down on her back, grabbed her knees and pointing her increasingly aroused folds at her new superior.

Panicked, the best actress of the three pleaded, “Wait! That’s not fair! You offered me that choice. I don’t want to bend over the desk.”

The human glanced at her occupied cot. “It looks like there is enough room for two.”

Shepard stopped the vid there, partially because everyone in the scene was veering away from their roles, but mostly out of curiosity at what else the service had to offer. She scanned through titles until she spotted, “Wonder Woman". Never one to resist the Amazon Warrior’s charms, she selected it without hesitation. Immediately a statuesque, raven-haired beauty filled the screen with bust, thighs and biceps that perfectly matched the superhero. The camera drank the powerful woman up for several minutes as she posed, flexed and preened. Once her bondmate was satisfied the cosplay was fully recorded the scene progressed when the peppy, little maiden who was living out her fantasy popped into view wearing a classic Robin costume, complete with green, cheek-hugging short-shorts. It was also when the channel changed.

Shepard had yet to forgive DC for their latest reboot. Changing the Green Lantern Corps to reflect actually alien races was obvious; Kilowog making a great krogan. Having Krypton destroyed by the Reapers in the last cycle was a neat idea. Darkseid becoming a kind of anti-hero when Apokolips was destroyed in the invasion and joining the fight to save the galaxy was surprisingly well written. The turian versions of Hawkman and Hawkgirl were just awful. Then came the convoluted mess of the hanar founding Atlantis. But the last straw was when they made the latest Robin an orphaned asari. She didn’t care what anyone said, biotics were a superpower and superpowers had no place in the Batman family. Therefore she could not approve of such egregious cosplay.

The VI was already giving suggestions after only two vids, the top one titled, “The Third Galactic War”. Shepard flipped to it, but only kept half an eye on the screen as she was too busy reading the detailed back story. The couple in this one, an asari and turian, had authored the history of an alternate reality where The First Contact War didn’t end.

The Citadel Council never intervened. The Hierarchy put out false propaganda to paint humanity in a similar light as the Yahg, dangerous, violent and unsuitable for joining the galactic community, so the salarians and asari felt it best to allow them to deal with the incident as they saw fit. The turians then pushed the new species back to their home system, planning to isolate them. The people of Earth, thinking an invasion was imminent began preparing for an all out war; this included trying to sneak ships and probes through the blockade. The one vessel to get through was a stealth frigate named the Normandy SR-1. Shepard almost stopped there, fearing how her name would be used, but curiosity got the better of her and she read on. 

The Normandy’s crew blindly flew through the galaxy hoping to find something to help them defend their home. A month into their journey they ran into an advance scout of the Migrant Fleet. The quarians sympathized with their plight and lent assistance by sharing with them the history, politics and culture of the galaxy. Then the story’s asari influence really started shining through as the heroic Commander of the ship used the information to seek a diplomatic solution and find other species who opposed the turians and Council.

Within a year the Commander built an alliance with several maligned species, promising them assistance that no one else would. The quarians would receive help reclaiming their home; the batarians and several races from the Terminus Systems would see their influence in galactic affairs increase; and the krogan would have the plague killing their children cured. Thus began The Third Galactic War.

Shepard found the alternate history quite entertaining, though she was puzzled as to why someone would write a story that more or less cast themselves as the villains. Then she looked at the screen and it became a bit clearer. Apparently she had been reading awhile because the scene had progressed quite a bit. The asari author was naked, hanging from the ceiling by the wrists being flogged by a pair of humans. Across the room her turian bondmate was bent over a cushioned bench being paddled by a large krogan female. The couple ‘forced’ to watch the other’s torture. 

As a massive hit on the turian was being telegraphed Shepard switched back to the main menu, not being a fan of such extreme S/M. She skimmed through the dozen lists of titles sharing screen space. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the ‘episodic’ category and the one topping it called, “Galactic Safari”. The description explained that a group of five maidens had come up with the scenario to play out like any other fantasy, but the views quickly shot through the roof on the streaming service. The fivesome were invited back to make a sequel and then a series. At some point they gathered enough wealth to invest in the idea and build a business based on the premise which has since become a hugely popular attraction on the station.

Shepard picked an episode at random not too worried about missing plot points. It quickly became apparent this would be something of a faux documentary as the first thing she saw was a cute maiden talking directly into the camera as if she were a scientist on expedition. The frame expanded to include a campsite and four other asari dressed for warm weather with plenty of bare cleavage, mid-drifts and legs on display. Beyond the blue aliens was a lush jungle filled with an inordinate amount of fruit baring flora. The group could literally pick their meals from the trees and bushes.

Just as the monotony of chattering maidens grew tiresome a bellowing roar shattered the air. The group dropped what they were doing, racing into the brush in search of the cry’s source. The brief journey through the undergrowth revealed how idyllic the jungle truly was as the ground look soft enough to never require footwear, not the faintest buzz of a bug could be heard and the numerous flowering plants made the path a gorgeous tapestry of color. It was the scene beyond the foliage that was the real sight to see though.

In the clearing the five explorers came upon a pack of six turians slowly prowling in a circle around a sole elcor standing her ground; not a stitch of clothing between them. One of the predators suddenly jumped onto the quarry, but could not get a good grip and was flung off after a buck. The prey’s victory was short lived as two more ganged up on one of her legs to eliminate her base, then three more slammed into her side to knock her over. Down and not quite out she put her immense strength to bare resisting her attackers, but her complete lack of agility soon proved her undoing. She could do little more than lay there as they began to 'feed'.

One of the predators swooped in to lift the weighty, rear leg of the toppled elcor and three of her pack mates quickly took advantage; two from behind and another snuck in between the spread thighs. The trio of turian’s jockeyed for position to nuzzle the large, alien sex and bury their lithe tongues into the thick folds. While the duo at the other end managed to both hold the immense arms still and lick along the exotic mouth slats.

Each passing minute caused the elcor’s massive muscles to lose more and more of their strength as she succumb to the pleasure, until the pack finally was able to roll their heavy prey onto her back. Those lapping at the apex of the legs got easier access while those holding the limbs were freed to explore. One fell upon her own kind, taking advantage of the turian lying on the larger alien’s belly by fingering her excited slit. The last two sought out their own gratification; rubbing against the central ridge of the vertical lips and thick digits of a large hand, respectively. 

As the scene turned into little more than a writhing pile of alien bodies Shepard’s interest waned. Not that she had anything against a nude heap, she was just drawn by the wonder of what else there could be. Her eyes were immediately drawn to an episode entitled, “First Encounter with Humanity”. She happened to check the dates and was shocked to see the vid was over twenty-five years old and the series' first post was nearly a century ago. Asari time scales could be quite incomprehensible.

The scene opened with the five maidens, starting to show the beginning signs of matron-hood, tromping through the underbrush talking about the recently discovered species from Earth. Their chat could have easily turned accidently racist considering what they were doing, but the charming group effortlessly kept everything breezy and fun. All of them had an obvious preference for females and were extremely excited there was another species that so closely resembled their own kind. The chatter ended all at once when they heard splashing, laughter and few words Shepard recognized that the asari ignored. She realized the translators were turned off to prevent any simple communications.

The wall of ferns parted to reveal a troop of humans made up of a bull and her harem of does; the narrating asari’s ignorant labels actually kind of fitting. A total of seven naked women were lounging and playing around a waterfall fed pond bordered by erosion smoothed rocks on the far side and a small, strip of sand on the near. Most were in their early twenties with long tresses reaching down to their butts. The two exceptions were an equally young, rather pale brunette with a punk look laying face down on the beach getting a massage from a blonde and what must have been the ‘bull’.

A woman well into her forties reclined on an elevated, conveniently-shaped rock padded with leaves and moss overseeing the rest; a pretty, napping girl tucked under her arm. Scars blemished much of her robust, muscular frame that was a touch soft around the middle. It seemed hair length denoted status, because hers was trimmed into a scruffy crew cut, slightly shorter than the punk on the beach. An urge most have grabbed her because she suddenly called to one of the trio playing around in the water. Shepard quickly adjusted the language settings, as she recognized the name Mala being called and thought the vid was intended to be viewed without understanding anyone but the asari explorers.

The thin, olive-skinned beauty left her playmates to answer the summons. As she crawled up on the rocks the older woman patted her meaty thigh which the girl immediately straddled with a giggle. A hand hooked the back of her neck and pulled her into a sloppy kiss as her hips started humping against the trunk of muscles. The movement of and water spraying from the newcomer roused the sleeping redhead with the wild mop of hair who was able to stretch out a little before the arm wrapped around her tightened. She had little choice but to start licking and kissing the modest boob with a suspicious lack of sag pressed to her mouth; though it was completely her decision to curl a pair of fingers into her bull’s slick sex.

Meanwhile one of the observing aliens, a baby-blue maiden with a perfect hourglass figure, thought it time to make first contact with the troop of humans. After thumbs up all around she cautiously crept out of cover. She made it a dozen steps into the clearing before being noticed by the massaging blonde who immediately alerted the completely relaxed beta-bull; Shepard guessed at the hierarchy. The androgynous brunette peaked over her shoulder to see her leader occupied so took the initiative to be the welcoming party or perhaps it was a ploy to gain power. Maybe changing the language settings wasn’t such a great idea.

Her loyal, blonde doe in toe the punk girl marched right up to the alien, not a hint of insecurity in her nudity. She brazenly looked the asari up and down, eyes lingering on the ample cleavage pouring from the tight, tank top and too-small shorts that strained to keep shapely hips contained. There was a moment of dead air as neither was entirely sure how to proceed, but eventually the human decided her primitive species should be clichéd and a bit cheesy. She stepped in close and took up a blue hand to tenderly kiss in between her whispers of sweet nothings.

Even though the young asari could not understand the human’s language, which Shepard identified as French, the lovely words were having their effect. She grew increasingly flustered by the naked woman who was subtly closing the distance between them as she poured affection on the line of knuckles. When hazel eyes peered up at her through dark bangs she nearly crumbled and didn’t have the senses to notice a hand slide onto her hip. She certainly didn’t mind when the lips jumped to nibble at the nape of her neck. The pink ribbons of flesh danced up to her cheek, but got no further.

Powerfully fingers grabbed the scruff of the punk girl’s neck and roughly yanked her away from the newcomer. The beta-bull’s attempted transgression had not gone unnoticed. First claim to any new does, even blue ones, went to the alpha; anyone who had ever watched a wildlife documentary knew that. Though, in this case neither woman appeared truly angry, both having a grand old time role-playing. So with a ham-handed performance the bigger woman reasserted her dominance with a forceful kiss. The lesser female’s crotch was then cupped a second before she was spun around and sent off with a smack on the butt.

The muscle-bound human turned her sights to the alien intruder, arms crossed over her chest openly appraising every curve and dip. However, the asari’s interest stayed with the other woman, her eyes following the tight, little ass walking away. That would not do. Any doe who wandered into the alpha’s territory was hers to claim and the creature before her looked close enough for her to want to exercise that right. She moved to block the maiden’s eyes which rose to meet hers. Unlike her lesser she had no need for tact or seduction, just brute force.

A blue palm was presented to the leader as a greeting. That was not the body part she was interested in however and knocked the appendage aside as she surged forward. The maiden’s first instinct was to retreat, but a calloused hand quickly grabbed her crest to force a kiss while the other took hold of the luscious, alien rear. After a minute locked together the maiden started giving in and returning the embrace. Arms enclosing her were enough of a sign of consent for the horny alpha who wanted to consummate her newest doe.

If this particular scenario real the humans probably should have been confused by the concept of clothing, but the woman playing the bull didn’t care enough about petty details. She broke the kiss to put focus on disposing of the asari’s snug shorts. There was a protest, but she ignored it. Fly undone; she dropped to a knee as she yanked the bottoms to the dirt. Clutching hands blocked the immediate view of her prize, but were easily brushed aside to see the cute cleft peeking out from between full thighs. She made herself some space and buried her tongue in the folds to get her first taste, eliciting a joyous yelp.

The oral attention was little more than a tease that the maiden had yet to recover from before the world darkened a moment as her tank top was unceremoniously yanked up over her head, leaving her in just her boots. She was given no time to be embarrassed as strong hands immediately distracted by mauling her abundant chest. Lips dipped to greedily suck her hardened, dark blue nipples. The grip then slid down to envelope her bare tush and lifted her off the ground until her breast could be feasted upon without slouching.

With one more heave the alpha bull hoisted the newest member of her harem over her broad shoulder and turned toward her throne of stone by the waterfall. Wading through the pool she passed the sulking beta and took the opportunity to rub it in by turning the blue butt her way and giving it an exaggerated squeeze. They exchanged a few more rude gestures before the older woman crawled back on to her perch; having to shoo away the cuddling girls she had left there earlier. She plopped the asari down and settled over her prize, blue legs wrapping around her waist.

Shepard’s engrossment in the vid shattered when she heard a door opening behind her. Immediately she turned the vid off holding completely still, hoping not to be noticed, but the click of heels were heading straight for her; stopping by the couch. As so many caught in the act she made the fatal error of avoiding eye contact. After sizing things up for a second Samara took a few more steps, gently lifted the guilty woman’s arm and sniffed her fingers.

“You are sleeping on the couch.”

“Awww,” Shepard whined.

Leaving the room Samara threw a bone, “Enjoy your vids.”


	4. Seducing The Doctor

Without the usual nighttime activities to tire her out, Shepard was able to wake before the sun rose albeit with a stiff neck from sleeping on the couch. So, bright and early the search for her former yeoman began. It seemed like a simple enough matter of typing in a name, but neither Kelly Chambers nor Felicia Hannigan was anywhere to be found. So instead the first step turned out to be sifting through profiles, headshots and bios. Escort services, strip clubs and fantasy fulfillment studios kept public databases of their varying available employees. She and Samara started by narrowing the parameters to a human female in her twenties with red hair and scanning through faces, which got them nowhere. So they soon had to resort to scanning through practically every woman, and their obviously fabricated stage names, on the station one by one, which didn't work.

The next step then became trying to find listings for employees beyond the service industry, but that turned out to be impossible. Every ounce of information on the station was tightly controlled and neither of them had the skills to break through the virtual defenses. So eight hours after they started with only a brief lunch break the vigilantes still hadn’t a clue where to find Kelly and Shepard had to clear her head. After her flirty advances on Samara failed she decided swimming would be the second best thing and was doing laps in their private lagoon the length of two Olympic pools. The matriarch on the other hand hadn’t been quite so discouraged and pursued other avenues by opening a secure line.

“So you have no operatives or informants on the station?” Samara asked, her eyes following the swimming woman outside the kitchen window rather than the maiden on her omni-tool.

“It has never been worth it,” Liara explained, her attention split by a data file. “Security on that station not only makes it difficult to gather information, it also makes it difficult for anything I would find useful from happening. It would be a waste of resources”

The matriarch calmly took a sip of her tea. “I understand that. What I do not understand is the rationale for such extreme security measures for what is essentially an amusement park.”

“I may have an answer to that.” The information broker had found what she sought. “The station goes back much further than a thousand years. A pair of very powerful, matriarch bondmates along with their followers built it as a completely self-sufficient commune shortly after the krogan rebellions out of a paranoid fear that the turians would be the next species to plague the galaxy. The flat side was actually designed to be farmland. But anyway, the xenophobia and survivalism did not make the generational transition; much of the paranoia did however. So when their entrepreneurial daughters turned the station into what it currently is, they instituted extreme security measures. Indecently this has actually served them quite well; attracting rich, famous and powerful clients who value their privacy. These practices were also most likely instrumental in them successfully evading the Reapers while accommodating so many refugees.”

Not being the most technologically literate person Samara asked, “But how do we penetrate their defenses? Can you send a virus or something to help us? Shepard lacks the ability to hack the systems herself.”

“I could upload you a program, but it would do you no good. The central serves are connected to a limited number of terminals, you need to gain access to one of them. You could then try hacking it, but I believe you would be better served manipulating a person rather than a computer.” The next question obvious Liara continued, “I’m sending you dossiers of people with access to a connected terminal, though it is several decades out of date.”

“Not a long list,” the matriarch noted.

“Only business owners who have been on the station for more than a century have complete access. Others have to go through the station's bureaucracy which you could target if need be, but security would be extraordinarily tight."

“I see,” Samara finished her tea and stood. “Perhaps we require some extra assistance in this endeavor.”

“I’m sure the two of you can outsmart some strip club owner,” Liara said already distracted by the next piece of information crossing her screens.

The elder asari’s eyes glowed white for a moment as she sauntered out the door onto her private beach. Off shore a hole opened in the sea that Shepard inadvertently swam into. Before she knew what was happening the exercising former marine had launched herself into the sudden void and fell several feet before splashing down into the localized lowered water level. A few seconds later the mass effect field dissipated and the woman came sputtering to the surface. She took off her goggles to look around and quickly spotted her owner on the shore, so immediately headed in.

“True, but an extra set of hands and eyes never hurt,” Samara said as she took a seat cross-legged on the sand, readjusting the camera of her omni-tool.

“It should be a simple enough…” Liara’s train of thought drifted when she looked over. “Oh goddess.”

Shepard’s thighs had just broken the surface of the sea. Striding toward the land with her dark purple hair slicked back and body dripping wet, she looked like a freshly born water nymph. Her navy blue two-piece was designed for function; the top may have covered her conservatively, showing no skin from throat to just beneath sternum, but that concealment served to highlight what was bare. Biceps bulged out from the sides of the smooth spandex that stood in perfect contrast to the lithe, rippling abs below. Her swim had caused her bikini bottom to sag low enough to reveal the shallow v-shaped ridge just below her stomach that suggestively pointed to her core.

“Are you positive?” Samara asked.

“What was that, ma’am?” Shepard grew near enough to hear.

“I was talking to Liara.” The matriarch’s priority keeping her pet perfectly framed. “Wave hello.”

Still ankle deep in the water the human put on a smile and waved, “Hi there Liara.”

After clearing out the frog in her throat the young doctor stiffly replied, “Hello Shepard.”

“Shepard, let me get your opinion. Do you not think we could use some extra assistance in locating Miss Chambers?” the look in Samara’s eyes getting across the true intent of the question.

“Probably, I mean, it is an awfully big station and we haven’t been able to make any headway on our own,” she played dumb while twirling her hair.

“I am really quite busy…” Liara’s ramble began.

As the maiden listed off unconvincing excuses Samara gestured to her human from behind the camera. With a pointed look, sideward nod and direct hand motion she silently communicate how to step up the persuasion. Shepard quickly got the message and developed a crick in her back that needed to be stretch out. Her arms rose to cross behind her head lengthening her midsection which she deliberately flexed, causing her rippling abs to erupt from her stomach. An arch to the spine accentuated her bust, her nipples partially visible through the spandex, getting Liara to stutter a few syllables and derail her train of thought.

“Can’t you put some of that stuff off?” Shepard pouted, leaning forward a little, squeezing her chest with her biceps.

“Maybe a few…” the young asari started, but quickly recovered, “No, I need to look into these reports from Tuchanka.”

Hands kept traveling downward until they rested on trim hips, nudging bikini bottoms a tad lower. “But Liara I need you here so badly.”

“Need me where?” she mumbled with her eyes glued to the dipping, dripping, dark-blue fabric.

“Where do you think?” Shepard teased her swimsuit further.

Liara bit her lip rather than answer, fearing what may cross it. Sensing the breaking point fast approaching Samara decided it time to drop the hammer and waved her pet closer. Shepard sauntered toward her as she rose to her knees, the camera luridly focused. So when the human came to a stop the frame only reached to just above the knees and just below the ribs. Before proceeding further the matriarch sought eye contact with her pet and ordered silence by pressing a raised finger to her mouth. The follow up wink must of caused the realization of what was about to happen to strike because she saw an adorable, brightening hue on the woman’s cheeks.

“But Liara, dear,” the asari on the beach said as she began rubbing a firm, wet thigh. “Did you not cut short your planned vacation?”

“Only by a day,” Liara muttered, the fact the color of the hand traveling over the taut flesh she lusted after so closely matched her own was not helping her form sentences.

“Still,” Samara’s fingers had reached the edge of the low riding bikini bottom. “I feel badly that you left early because of me and my proposition.”

“It’s okay,” the maiden squeaked when she saw the contrast of dark and light blues.

The matriarch delicately hooked the waistband of the swimsuit without applying any pressure while her thumb ran up and down the spandex covered crotch. After a few swipes the tip dipped to trace the cleft of Shepard’s labia through the fabric. Words seemed unnecessary at this point and she let her fingers do the talking. She allowed the weight of her hand to take the bikini to just below the mound, but not yet showed any pink. Heavy breathing could be heard from above as well as through her omni-tool.

Everything stilled a moment to build the anticipation for the final reveal. Using a tantalizingly slow speed the sea wetted pussy came into the light. Samara gave a tug to get the swimwear down, along with a few follow-ups to the waistband to turn it into a twisted cord wrapped around Shepard’s thighs a couple inches below her nethers. Task done her fingers rose to brush along the outside of the vaginal lips that were overcoming the cold water to start showing excitement. The powerful legs spread of their own volition to give her better access.

Tickling the human’s sex Samara asked her audience, “But are you not worried for Miss Chambers?”

“I never really met her,” Liara answered hoarsely.

The elegant, blue fingers delved a bit deeper to massage the inner lips and get the feminine juices flowing. “So you only help those you personally know?”

“No…” was all the maiden managed to get out before the clitoris was exposed and her brain died.

Samara peeled away the hood to leave the stiffening nub bare. Enough natural lubrication had built for her to slide a pair of digits into the moistening slit; her thumb moving to tease the little, pink bundle of nerves. It was then that some of Shepard’s composure flaked off and moans began to pour down into the omni-tool microphone. Controlling her pet’s orgasms with her fingers was second nature to her after all the rewards she’d given the woman and barely required any of her effort.

“Are you sure you do not wish to assist me with this?” Samara asked, stopping her ministrations with her fingers still firmly buried and pulled a bit forward to put the human sex on full display.

“Yes I would,” Liara let slip.

An amused grin graced near millennia old lips. Samara withdrew her fingers which got a whine from her pet. A twirl of the wrist informed the woman she should turn around which she did in a flash, hoping that quick compliance would reduce the amount of time her pussy went without attention. The following tap to the small of the back bent Shepard forward enough to grab her knees. She only had to wait a few seconds before she felt her folds being spread by her owner’s familiar digits.

“When should we expect you?” the matriarch asked, making sure the camera was filled by her pet’s channel.

Liara kept her lips tightly pursed for several minutes until her last line of resistance shattered and she quietly answered, “I’ll finish a few things up and set out as soon as I can.”

“Excellent.” The screen then shifted to a close-up portrait of Samara. “Do not make us wait too long.”

Thinking the matriarch’s appearance marked the end the young asari nearly cut the line, but when she saw the angle shift to give a profile she paused. Jealousy began brewing as she watched Samara’s face approach the human’s lovely, prostrate rump. A silky, purple appendage reached out toward satiny, pink folds. Liara released a little hum when contact was made and a much louder moan erupted from off screen. Goddess, did she so desperately wish she was the one alternating between slowly licking and gently kissing the visibly wet lips; the one lapping up the human’s juices, causing the satisfied groans and experiencing the heavenly scents and tastes.

“Oh, my apologies,” Samara suddenly turned. “I thought I had switched this off. We will let you get back to your work. Say goodbye to Liara, Shepard.”

The camera shifted higher to look down on the bent over woman, the frame still able to encompass pumping, blue fingers, who looked back over her shoulder to say, “Goodbye Liara. Hope to see you soon.”

The feed then cut, leaving the Shadow Broker staring intently at a blank screen. “Glyph, set course for the Orisoni system and create a false alias for me. I’ll be working until we arrive.”

“Right away Dr. T’Soni.”


	5. Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought adapting some Dragon Age 2 characters would be more fun than a bunch of completely original characters. You don't need to know anything about that game, maybe want to look up some pictures though.
> 
> Isabela, Aveline and Merrill are mostly in character; Hawke, Bethany and Tallis are not: also Hawke and Bethany are not related.

After an initial stumble caused by their inability to predict the pervasive paranoia on a resort station, the Spectre and Justicar with information provided by the Shadow Broker were able to identify a weakness in the security they could hopefully exploit. A near three-hundred year old weakness named Nakmor Scipp Breka’Siris nar Shellen; an odd maiden from ancient money who was an easy read for Shepard and Samara. And like many a spoiled, rich girl she used her parent’s credits to open her own club; though to be fair she had been running it successfully for well over a century even if she did often prioritized creating her own paradise over profits. Despite, or maybe because of this selfishness she had gathered a good number of fans. The loyalty of her friends and allies however, came from a place that her rambling, given name hinted at it. 

Her family had been philanthropist for several millennia, always wanting to help the downtrodden which led to her grandmother to joining with a krogan shortly after the rebellions and her mother to joining with a quarian shortly after the geth uprising. However, the name also pointed to them being out of touch as they weren’t truly apart of the Nakmor clan or from the Shellen liveship, even if their fathers happen to be. Their naivety and want to be a part of these outcast groups was endearing in its own way though. So, it was little wonder that she took interest in humanity after the First Contact War. Renaming herself and her club to reflect the latest fad she’d glommed on to; a not uncommon occurrence.

First she tried the moniker Osiris, unable to pass up the correlation of her given name, the name of an old Earth god and the word for her race in the human tongue. After a few months she had to find a new one though; a glitch constantly translated it to ‘Asari’ which was both extremely annoying and entirely confusing. She then searched through some pictures and picked the coolest looking member from the same pantheon, Horus. A week and a half later the origin myth was brought to her attention or more specifically the parts involving necrophilia and a golden phallus. So she changed it again, the choice simple once she found out his awesome appearance was modeled after an actual animal and immediately adopted the nickname that would stick for twenty years and counting, Hawke. Her club then became The Pearl, for even more convoluted reasons. 

Shepard had figured the staff of the lurid establishment buried deep in the dark city of debauchery would be completely populated by her own kind and while humans did dominate the stages and floor, they were not the sole attraction. Too many resources had been poured into the previous theme to be completely abandoned. So along the walls and hanging from the ceiling were bubbles and chambers containing gyrating quarians. For sanitary reasons the immune system deficient aliens couldn’t risk bringing clothes into their personal environments so they all were entirely nude. Their lithe bodies so perfectly suited for dancing. The gravity had even been altered for some so their flowing manes would float around their heads like clouds of silky strains. 

Despite how wrong she felt for it, Shepard couldn’t help but hark back to her final party on the Citadel and imagine the cute, young, lavender girl with the apple shaped bottom over the bar was Tali. They were on a mission though, without the time for distraction, and had to journey further into the upscale, exotic club that was reminiscent of the Purgatory Bar with its lighting, music and multi-level design. The grand hall The Pearl occupied was divided into five terraces; the bottom three each having its own bar and stage, the fourth being for private dances and the top contained the VIP section as well as the door to Hawke’s office. 

They brushed through the mainly blue crowd on the first two levels arm-in-arm with only a pair of gropes to Shepard’s ass, even though she wasn’t dressed anything like the scantily clad waitresses. Their objective in mind they had kept their outfits simple but adjustably alluring. Samara wore a shelf corset accentuated maroon gown that covered all but a tasteful amount of cleavage through a moderately sized window; one her pet had packed for her so she would probably have to lessen the looming punishment. As the matriarch’s escort Shepard dressed more sedate so not to outshine with a black leather outfit complete with tight pants and loose jacket. They looked stunning without garnering too much attention to themselves. Though even if they were nude they wouldn’t have gathered too many glances on the third tier as all eyes were on the stage, including their own.

The house music softened a moment so the DJ could excitedly announce, “Can you hear the Siren’s Call!? Because right now coming to the stage closest to heaven the demon of lust, the mistress of the Wicked Grace, the Pirate Queen herself… ISABELA!”

A hard guitar riff pierced the air to champion the arrival of the voluptuous, richly-bronzed woman in thigh-high boots erupting from behind the curtain. With a bounding step that caused the bounty of her bust to bounce beautifully she marched down the catwalk with all the confidence in the galaxy. At the end of the ramp she dipped her hips low enough to allow everyone a look under the tunic she used as a dress at the blue panties which matched the color of the scarves around her head and waist. She then popped back up with a spin violent enough to cause the flaps of fabric covering her crotch and rear to rise; fully displaying the boyshort cut of her lingerie.

Shepard stood enraptured as the exotic dancer went through her routine shedding clothing. The corset and tunic didn’t last long, revealing the blue, satin underneath. The plethora of costume jewelry dangling from her arms, wrists and neck were thrown to the frenzied asari audience; as if sharing her ill gotten booty with her crew. Once the bits of gold and silver were gone she teased what would go next for a few minutes before pulling a knife from her boot. She licked the ornate, onyx blade then ran the tip along her cheek, down her throat to her cavernous cleavage. Pausing there, she looked up to the crowd with a quirked grin as if asking if she should. A roar gave her a resounding yes and she flicked her wrist. The brassiere practically exploded from Isabela’s massive chest to expose the dazzling pasties capping each of her dark nipples

“We should move on,” Samara whispered into her companion’s ear.

Shepard’s head snapped away from the stage for only second before snapping back. “Aww, come on. Can’t we see her finish?”

Dragging the woman along the matriarch suggested, “Perhaps later.”

“But she’s right there, right now,” she continued whining, only getting more despondent when she looked back to see Isabela had turned around and was using the knife on her panties. “Just one more minute. Please!”

“It is best we stay focused.”

“Fine,” Shepard conceded as they started up the stairs to the forth tier.

There wasn’t much on that level for those not paying for a private dance. Surrounding them was a maze of sequestered tables with a jumble of various muted songs seeping through the partitioning walls. As they wound around the corner and saw the final staircase at the far wall they realized getting to the VIP section may not be so easy. Two of the largest, most imposing asari Shepard had ever seen stood guard turning away the unworthy with little more than a glare. Both had to be over six foot and each wore commando leathers comfortably, though neither was armed.

“How should we approach this?” Samara asked while feigning interest in the green bubble overhead containing a nude quarian girl.

“Tits out,” Shepard half joked. “I’m sure a matriarch with enough cleavage and an all access pass won’t be turned away.”

“True, the passes should get us in.”

“What about the other half of my suggestion?” the woman asked before they started their approach.

“Better safe than sorry I suppose,” Samara responded with faked annoyance, then seriously added, “Some suggestiveness could help with Hawke though.”

The matriarch touched the inside of her wrist and strains realigned to expand the window in the chest of her gown. With the way the built-in, shelf corset pushed her breasts up and together she could have stolen Aethyta away from Benezia. As gorgeously as Samara filled out her dress she doubted it would completely enrapture one of her own, though luckily she had just the right bait for an asari with an Earth fetish. She grabbed the zipper of her pet’s jacket and pulled the slider all the way to the bottom to reveal the scarlet top beneath, which was little more than a bra.

The all access passes turned out to be all the bouncers, long numbed to the sight of all levels of feminine skin, needed to designate the incognito vigilantes as VIPs. On the top level the ratio of employees to customers was near even as practically every asari had at least a waitress paying attention to them and quite a few blue laps were filled by scantily clad human rears. A prerequisite bar and a large dance floor took up a fair amount of space but it was the numerous luxurious, crescent sofas that dominated the highest level. Many had circular barriers projected in their centers for drinks, snacks and strippers. 

Her mind set on business Shepard had little problem keeping her focus, but still it was hard not to notice the multi-colored booths lining the walls that she read about in the dossier and yearned to sit in. Each customer who sat in the individual cubbies was receiving a lap dance from a quarian through use of state-of-the-art barriers that only The Pearl had. Not that the technology wasn’t available to other businesses, it was just that Hawke was the only owner willing to pay for it. 

Between the instillation; licensing and rental agreements; power bills; salaries for the skilled technicians who maintained the sophisticated VIs and hardware; and higher than average wages for the hard to find dancers, it would be another fifty-three years before she started turning a profit on the booths. That figure assumed each had a paying customer every hour of every day, which they didn’t. Plus on top of the stark costs, one couldn’t actually feel anything through the shielding, so few saw the point. Unlike most of her peers however, she could always just ask her mother for money if her club ever went into the red. What was really important to her was popularity anyway and having something unique was worth any price.

This desire for the exotic was what the vigilantes were counting on to get them through the last gate separating them from the spoiled, young socialite. Matriarchs were a rare sight on the station outside the section dedicated specifically to them. The hope being an elder asari escorted by a member of the species and gender she fancied would peak Hawke’s interest enough to want to meet with them. So Samara looped her arm through her pet’s elbow and with a sway to her hips approached the young human guarding the door.

Nowhere near as imposing as the pair of asari below was the woman casually sitting on a stool leaning against the wall next to the door partitioned by a velvet rope. Hawke didn’t want any of her top patrons to be anything but entertained and thought having a scary looking bouncer on the floor would hinder that. So, instead of an overt hard-ass she employed a well-built redhead wearing most of a tuxedo, a bustier and a bowtie choker who could provide some extra eye candy. Having little work to do, the underdressed guard was busy messaging with a friend on her omni-tool.

It took Samara clearing her throat to get the attention of the distracted bouncer who unenthusiastically said, “Sorry, I don’t do lap dances.”

“I am not here for one,” the matriarch replied. “I am curious what is beyond this door.”

“It’s my boss’s office,” the distracted guard had yet to look up. 

“Oh, is Hawke in there now?” Samara already knew the answer. “I would just love to meet her.”

“Sorry, that ain’t happening.” The young woman closed the line to her pal and made a show of checking the day’s schedule. “I have no names on my list and only those on my list get through. You should have made an appointment.”

“But if there are no names on the list, how busy could she be?”

“That isn’t the point.”

“But I have an all access pass.”

“That doesn’t include private areas.”

“You are being rather rude.”

“I’m not paid to be polite. I’m paid to be the biotic guarding this door,” the woman subtly threatened, her back leaving the wall.

Samara just smiled. “A biotic, really? Perhaps I could show you a trick or two. Assuming you do not mind learning from an old matriarch like me.”

“Matriarch? Uh, hold on a sec.” The bouncer took an aside with her omni-tool for several seconds before reversing her demeanor and cheerily saying, “I’m terribly sorry about the misunderstanding Matriarch. Miss Hawke would love to meet with you. Please go right in.”

“Thank you. We will,” the elder asari said demurely with a slight bow as the door opened and the velvet rope was lifted.

“If there is anything I can do to make up for my rudeness…”

“Perhaps you can give me that lap dance sometime.”

Through gritted teeth and a pained smile the biotic guard responded, “I would love to Matriarch.”

After the door closed behind them and they were alone in a short hallway Samara and Shepard exchanged a brief laugh. Their momentary merriment quickly ended as they still had business to attend to; not that the space they entered seemed designed for it. Oversized fountains, sunken couches and blaring screens dominated what the bouncer outside referred to as an office. At least there was a desk, tucked in the back. In fact there was such clutter that it took an abrupt vulgar scream to draw their eyes to the room’s occupants; the blue-grey club owner sitting on a sofa to the far left facing the other way and the petite quarian trying to get her attention. 

The girl in the white enviro-suit glanced up to the visitors, made another attempt to divert the maiden’s interest before giving up and approaching with a greeting, “Hello, I’m sorry but Miss Hawke is busy at the moment. You see I didn’t actually ask if she wanted to see anyone, I just assumed she would since you are a matriarch and matriarchs are really important, right? Oh! I didn’t have Leliana ask for your name. I’m sorry.”

“It is quite alright. I am Matriarch Samara. And you are?”

“Keelah, I’m such an idiot.” The excitable quarian perfected her posture before replying, “I am Merrill’Sabrae vas Pearl, but please call me Merrill.”

“But The Pearl is a strip club,” the elder asari commented.

“Oh no,” she said with a flail of the arms. “I mean yes, it is a club but that isn’t where my name comes from. You see I met Miss Hawke while I was on my pilgrimage and being part quarian, I think, I’m still unsure how that works, but anyway she knew about me needing a gift and wanted to help me so she bought me a ship which I returned to the fleet with. I missed her though so I came back and that’s when she bought me another ship. It would have been weird to name it myself and thereby give myself my own name. So…”

While Merrill was rambling through her life story Shepard drifted toward the maiden, who screamed when she grew near, “By the goddess! Stupid fucking elf, asshole.”

The woman leaned against the back of the couch and watched over the asari’s shoulder a minute before asking, “Have you downloaded the patch?”

“What?” Hawke turned shockingly unsurprised; revealing the odd, horizontal swath of red halfway down her nose.

“You’re trying to use Theron as your healer, but he keeps running in to melee, right?”

“Yeah,” the maiden said intrigued.

“Theron should be a mage, but the programmers accidently gave him a tank VI. Download the patch and he’ll stop being a stupid asshole.”

“Awesome.” Hawke quickly told the game to look for patches then finally diverted her attention from the screen and stood. “So, who are you and why are you here?”

“Oh, sorry!” Merrill suddenly came running up. “I invited them in without asking you. This is Matriarch Samara and… Keelah, I forgot to ask her name.”

Looking the young asari in the eye completed the picture for Shepard. She had read all about the finicky maiden that more than one person labeled a pampered, spoiled, little brat who cared only about her own pleasures and fancies. Thousands of tabloid articles and blog posts could attest to that, with only the prerequisite charity fundraisers and donations running counter. However, if she were so selfish and self-consumed her actions during the war would make no sense. While the rest of the rich and powerful on the station prepared to turtle up, protect their interests and go into hiding around Egalic she volunteered to join the resistance on Niacal with what some commentators deemed fantasies of heroism.

Hawke naively thought being a skilled biotic was enough to make her an asset in battle and while one day she would be a force to be reckoned with, she had no combat experience. She was denied even rear duty, no one believing her mentally or emotionally fit to be anywhere near a fight. If she truly was trying to indulge some delusion of grandeur she wouldn’t have so readily accepted the wisdom of those in charge or would she have so immediately and adamantly started perusing other less flashy, more sacrificial means of assisting. She did everything she could to get as many refugees on the station as possible; including jamming every square foot of her club, office and home with cots and sending her own fleet of cargo ships to ferry civilians then handing them over to the resistance to use as they saw fit, forfeiting the ability to flee if the Reapers threatened. Unconcerned for her own safety she also freed any employee with military training who could have protected her to fight on Niacal. 

Though too immature for her age Hawke was well-meaning and big-hearted. Myopic, self-indulgent and detached from the concerns of the galaxy she rarely considered the problems of others, unless they were brought to her attention. She never thought about the plight of the quarians until she met one, but once she did she began giving money to medical research to help the nomadic race with their atrophied immune system. That was one of the reasons it was so hard for Merrill to leave her and why two former asari commandos and a powerful human biotic, amongst others, willingly took jobs that were perhaps beneath them as her bouncers. Sure she treated all her employees extremely well, often overpaying them and refused to fire anyone for anything less than a major infraction, but that was only because she childishly thought of everyone who worked for her as a friend. All those around her in turn felt a need to protect the naïve, little maiden.

So the infiltrator had few doubts saying, “I am Commander Shepard, this is Justicar Samara. I need your help saving my friend from assassins.”

“Wow,” Merrill gasped.

After letting it sink for a second Hawke asked, “You’re like really The Commander Shepard?”

“I am,” she confirmed with a smile. “I need access to a terminal that is connected to the station’s main server to find my friend.”

“Oh, I have one of those right over there,” the maiden pointed, still starry-eyed as she recognized the human; once she got past the hair.

“May I use it?”

“I could get in a lot of trouble. You wouldn’t believe how strict the administrators are,” Hawke’s eyes nervously flicked back and forth between consol and commander. “You’re like totally sure she could die?”

“Not entirely,” Samara stepped in with a slightly new tact. “The enemy knows she is here, but do not yet have an operative on the station. We have time and can go to someone else if need be, though you are our first choice.”

“You really came to me first?” The maiden began leaning toward lending assisting. “You just need to find her? Like look through employee records?”

“Yes, it should only take a minute,” Shepard assured.

Suddenly Hawke’s eyes lit up and grew a smirk. “What do I get out of this?”

“Get?” The woman’s brow tightened. “You’re going to make me pay you to save my friend?”

“No, I mean,” the young asari floundered. “You have to at least complete an assignment or side mission or something, right? Isn’t that how it works?”

Shepard sighed, “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

“Like, how do I know you’re the real Commander Shepard?” Hawke probably should have actually been asking that question. “You have to prove you’re really her.”

“What like a medical scan?”

“No, that’s dull,” and the maiden began to ponder.

Shepard was utterly amused by now, “How about a game?”

“Right and we bet on it.” 

“So if I win I can use the terminal?”

“No no, I’ll host a little party afterwards, forget to log out of the terminal and be too busy with hosting duty to keep track of everyone for every second.”

“Party?” a new voice interrupted. “We’re having a party?”

Everyone turned to the newcomer entering the room from a side door hidden behind a massive fern like plant. Shepard’s composure nearly cracked as she immediately recognized the buxom dancer from the third level, wearing a short, beige robe. The thin cotton clung to her curvaceous, sweat-drenched form. The sway of her bust and appearance of their air stiffened tips made it hard to imagine she wore anything underneath. With a practiced seductive saunter the olive-skinned woman went to Hawke. She pressed her chest into the shorter asari’s side, looped her arms over blue shoulders, and stole a smooch before blowing the nearby quarian a kiss.

“Hopefully.” Hawke’s hand finding its place at the small of the shapely woman’s back. “This is Justicar Samara and THE Commander Shepard and they need MY help.”

“Commander Shepard? Really?” Isabela broke away to extend her hand. “You must hear this often, but I just want to thank you for all you’ve done. Thank you for saving us. Thank you. It’s such an honor.”

“You’re welcome,” she awkwardly accepted, her eyes and thoughts drifting to the dipping collar of the not so tightly cinched robe.

The busty woman did not let the leer go unnoticed, “Perhaps I could show you my proper gratitude…”

Before the sentiment could be completed the maiden left in the lurch gave a one handed shove and reminded, “Hey, I’m standing right here.”

With a husky chuckle Isabela spun away and collapsed onto the nearby couch, her robe slipping a bit further open. “Like you wouldn’t be begging to join in.”

“Anyway.” Hawke shot her lover an annoyed look before returning to the subject at hand, “It seems you’re interested in Isabela’s offer, so maybe the wager could involve some sexy stakes?”

Shepard could see a lot of hope in the young asari’s eyes, “First how about we specify the game?”

“Oh, right…” she trailed off to think a moment before exclaiming, “I know! I saw a few of your matches in the Armax Arsenal Arena on the Citadel and would love to see that again and there is a similar combat arena on the station.”

“So, us versus you and a partner?”

“Goddess no, I’d like a chance to win.”

“I am not much of a game person, so perhaps it best I do not participate,” Samara chimed in. “A squad against Shepard seems more even anyway.”

“Great!” Hawke jumped at the handicap. “The stakes?”

“Losers provide the entertainment at the after party,” the elder suggested.

“Mmmm,” Isabela hummed. “I would love a lap dance from a matriarch.”

“We have a deal then.” Hawke confirmed, “Three of mine versus Shepard in a Strip Arena Match.”

The matriarch shook the presented hand to seal the deal, “Very well.”

“Wait, what the hell is a Strip Arena Match?”


	6. Liara's Return

The next available time for a combat arena would not be until the following day which gave Shepard enough time to learn the rules. The victory conditions were easy enough to understand; inflict enough damage to the opponent to win. Of course how that damage was registered was different from anything she’d ever seen. Each player wore an unitard made of a special material that would dissolve when struck by specially adapted weapons, talents and powers; with stronger attacks opening larger holes at the point of impact. First to be stripped naked lost, which seemed simple enough. That is, until she started watching vids of other matches and discovered military tactics wouldn’t entirely translate to the game. So she ended up studying and strategizing late into the night, passing out on the couch. Though, Samara was kind enough to carry her to bed after she fell asleep.

The next morning as the haze of sleep dissipated from Shepard’s mind she began to slowly realize someone was trying to wake her in the most pleasant of ways possible. She couldn’t tell what was happening to her right way, but as her consciousness took hold it became clear. She could feel a body tightly pressed to her entire left side, a leg wrapped around her own. It took a second more for her senses to sharpen enough to tell a hand had found its way under her lacy camisole and was urgently groping her right breast. The final touch to gain her notice was from the soft lips pecking at the swell of her cheek and corner of her mouth.

Without a thought the woman being molested began returning the kiss. As soon as she showed some encouragement the lips surged and a tongue invaded. She offered no resistance to the conqueror claiming her mouth, in fact she welcomed it. Wanting to give the proper greeting to her body’s new ruler she attempted to reach out with her hands but found she could not bring them down from above her head. A second test and she realized her wrists were bound and tied to the bed. She didn’t remember falling asleep tied up, yet it seemed familiar.

“Good morning Shepard.”

The woman turned her head before dragging open her eyes to find the sight she expected, “Good morning Liara. Where’s Samara?”

“Over here.”

Shepard whipped around to see her owner sitting at the table by the window reading. “Why am I tied up with Liara pawing at me, ma’am?”

“She brought me some tea,” Samara mentioned while imbibing the gift.

“Tea, ahhh…” her question cut short by a groan as the maiden at her side locked her lips around a nipple. “You traded me for some tea?”

“It is some very fine tea.” After taking another sip the matriarch dressed in a linen robe added, “Plus, you require punishment for your poor job of packing my wardrobe.”

“Being with me is punishment?” Liara suddenly asked mostly joking, but a hint of hurt could be heard.

“Oh, I am sorry, dear,” Samara sympathized. “I did not think of it that way. I will find a different way to punish her later. Though, that does mean you should probably untie her.”

“No wait!” Shepard rather this be how she was disciplined. “She can leave me tied up. I’m fine with this being my punishment.”

“I will leave it up to Liara,” she then returned to her reading.

Without a word but a grin the maiden reached up to untie the scarf binding the human’s wrists. Being the obedient pet she was Shepard didn’t move even though she was freed and kept her arms over her head even as the soft, blue alien slid on top of her. The comfortable amount of weight laid over her; toes brushing the outsides of her ankles, clothed thighs squeezing her own, hips subtly grinding into her lacy panties, breasts mashing together through two layers of fabric and arms wrapping her shoulders. Rather than immediately finding herself in a lip lock Liara chose to tease by dipping into range only long enough to administer a quickly lick before retreating. So after several playful false starts they settled into a deep, dueling kiss.

Once the lip smacking grew to a volume that could no longer be ignored Samara’s gaze drifted from her book to the cuddling pair across the room. She had no amount of jealousy; no fear of abandonment, experience telling her a person can have enough love in them for more than one. After all, every asari knew they would undoubtedly have multiple mates over their long lifespan, what did it matter if they overlapped a bit. Besides, the two extraordinarily intelligent, uncannily powerful, immanently skilled women could be so very adorable with each other and so much fun to watch. They were getting to live out the youthful exuberance they both had largely missed out on for one reason or another. Though sitting there enjoying the show of affection her mind and eyes kept wandering to Liara, wondering how to relate to the maiden. Her pondering was interrupted by the sight of Shepard’s travelling hands and the anticipation of the reaction.

“Hey!” Liara broke the kiss as soon as she felt two strong hands take a robust hold of her pliable rump. “Put your arms back up over your head.”

“You’re not my owner. I don’t have to do what you say,” Shepard teased as she tightened her grip and slid the young asari up so she could bury her face in the conservatively covered, blue bosom.

The maiden turned to her elder, “Samara, could you help me out here?”

The matriarch, who had not been caught watching, responded politely, “You were the one who untied her.”

“What!?” was all Liara could get out before readjusting hands caused her to moan, “Oh goddess.”

Shepard’s fingers had found their way into the young doctor’s pants to squeeze the lightly scaled cheeks unhindered. She loved how much softer the tush was compared to her owner’s, as much as she adored those hardened buns there was something to how Liara’s yielded under her touch. Plus the noises she could wring out were so much sweeter and cuter. The current position was not ideal though as a thick shirt was covering the other body part she wanted to bury her face in.

“Take off your shirt,” the stronger human grunted.

“No,” Liara groaned, determined not to give in this time.

“Fine,” Shepard flipped them both over. “I’ll do it.”

Though it pained her to do so, the woman now on top relinquished her hold of the supple bum to get control of the suddenly feisty asari, grabbing flailing blue arms and pinning them to the bed. Ankles crossed behind her back hypocritically trying to pull her closer as everything else tried to fight her off. Once the wiggling and squirming died off their eyes met and like a satellite falling from orbit Shepard descended to impact Liara’s lips. However, the planetary defenses were still active and the maiden audibly snapped her jaws at the human tormenting her; well before she could do any actual damage.

“Oh, so my pretty, little maiden has some fight left in her, huh?” Shepard asked rhetorically, annoyance visible on her captive’s face over her use of the taunting nickname. “We’ll see how much longer that lasts and you’re back where you belong, with your face buried between my thighs.”

The marine didn’t give a chance for a retort to be made as she swiftly shifted her hands from pinning wrists to wedging between their bodies to grab the seat of Liara’s pants. Before her asari victim could react she yanked the fabric, forcing the blue legs up straight as they were stripped. Satisfied with the waistband reaching just the knees Shepard slipped to the side enough to wrap the weak limbs up with an arm and land a series of smacks to the entirely vulnerable fanny, getting a struggle and whine from its owner. She cut her assault short though when she spotted an unexpected color and lessened her grip to let the thighs part a fraction.

“Now, what do we have here?” the woman in control asked as she slipped the pants completely off and threw them away.

The momentary distraction of her adversary allowed Liara to recover enough to summon her biotics and freeze Shepard in place with a weak stasis field. Smugness radiated off the young asari who had gained the upper hand as she freed herself from the human’s grip. She slid a foot back and propped up on her elbows. For several tantalizing seconds she kept the secret of what was between her thighs before letting them flop open to reveal a plastic, lavender codpiece. Her fingers gently pulled the lower hem of her shirt up past her navel before drifting down to press a tiny button at the base that reshaped the mound of plastic into a seven inch shaft.

“Yes, what DO we have here? Oh my, why it appears to be the… the…” Liara went silent, her jaw tightening until she finally had to break down and check her omni-tool. “Cock! It’s the cock you soon will be choking on…”

The entirely immobilized Shepard burst into hysterical laughter, struggling to get more than a word out between fits, “Oh my god… You did… did not just do that… You need to look up how to use it too?”

Supremely embarrassed Liara clamped her legs shut and retreated to the pillows. Her lapse in concentration collapsed the stasis field, making the still giggling human it had contained nose dive into the mattress. Shepard’s face didn’t surface from the sheets for quite a few minutes as she tried to calm herself. When she finally recovered and peered up all she saw were blue feet and shins with a sliver of crest peeking from over the knees. That sobered her immediately.

As Liara tried to will her cheeks to cool and chest to loosen something soft and warm pressed against the top of her unseen foot. That wasn’t enough to make her budge though, but the lips persisted, raining kisses from toe to ankle. Each tiny embrace calmed her nerves that much more and got that much more sunlight between her growingly unclenched knees. So when she felt hands gently tug on her heel she offered no resistance, allowing her limb to be pulled. She sheepishly grinned as Shepard sat up while licking along the arch. The sensation quickly turned the corner on ticklish and she started giggling. Her chortles soon ended with a gasp when fingers wrapped around the sensory-feedback strap-on.

“Now what were you saying you planned to do with this cock?” the woman asked as her hand stroked the lavender shaft.

“I don’t understand; why are you suddenly being submissive?” Liara groaned as her hips involuntarily bucked into the caressing fingers.

“I’m not acting submissive.” Shepard paused to give a blue, big toe a quick suck. “I’m just trying to make you feel good. You are really too hung up on this whole dominance/submission thing.”

“I am!?” she exclaimed, accidently jerking her foot away from the human’s mouth. “You’re the one who wears a collar and then always has to be in charge with me!”

“No, you’re the one who’s always trying to top me and forcing that dynamic,” the woman kneeling between the alien legs teased. “Not my fault you aren’t very good at it.”

“I thought that was what you like.”

“I like a lot of things.” Shepard leaned forward to close the distance between their lips. “And what I’d like most at the moment is to know what you like.”

With a slight blush and glance down Liara said, “Well, I would like to try my new toy.”

The last shred of space disappeared with a kiss. As their lips engaged in a loving tussle, Shepard grabbed the bottom edge of the young scientist’s shirt. This time there was no protest and the article of clothing was easily shed, forcing the end of the making out. Once the fabric passed Liara expected a renewal of contact, but the human had already shifted her attentions lower, capturing a dark, blue nipple. With a sigh the maiden surrendered, sinking into the pile of pillows behind her as she hugged the hairy head close which seemed to be a signal to set up shop suckling her teat. That was fine by her for the moment, she could wait to test her strap-on since not only was the sensation amazing, but also the view; the marine’s hard buns highlighted by frilly, white panties.

Once she’d had her fill feasting on the banquet that was Liara’s chest Shepard began to slide down, placing three random smooches along the way before asking, “Now, what was it you wanted me to do?”

“I want you to give me a blowjob,” she answered with a confident smile, not needing assistance to remember the vulgarity this time.

The woman chuckled as she settled between the spread blue thighs, giving a quick lick to the underside of the fake dick. “Give what a blowjob?”

“My…” Liara flinched as a nimble tongue flicked at the tiny amount of skin below the base of her strap-on. “… big cock.”

Shepard began to slowly jerk the shaft off as she taunted, “Doesn’t look so big to me.”

“I could make it bigger.”

There wasn’t an immediate response as the human was busy swirling her tongue around the head of lavender dildo and when she did, she left the digression, “Remind me what a blowjob would entail?”

Answering that question was not so simple for the fairly inexperienced asari, especially given the distraction of having her temporary phallus nibbled, “You should first press your lips to the tip.”

“Like this?” Shepard asked before lovingly kissing the head.

“Now open your mouth and let it inside,” Liara watched her former commander do just that. “Move your lips down the shaft.”

That would be the end of the maiden’s orders as the new sensations overwhelmed her higher brain functions and the human’s mouth was too occupied to continue perpetuating the dirty talk. So to the chagrin of no one Shepard focused on fellatio. With ease she accepted the flare of the head into her oral cavity and then slid down the shaft. After a couple inches she applied cheek-hollowing suction and slowly retreated, leaving behind a sheen of saliva. She quickly reversed to take the plastic dick back in. It didn’t take long for her to settle into a bobbing motion, delving a bit deeper with each pass. The stroke of her fingers then renewed and the blue flesh all around went limp as Liara fully surrendered.

The maiden must have zoned out for awhile because out of nowhere Samara appeared at bedside to ask, “Is that new?”

The highly-educated Dr. T’Soni responded, “Huh?”

“Your toy there,” the matriarch partially uncrossed one of the arms cradling her bosom to point at the pliable plastic in her pet’s mouth. “It is obvious there is a feedback function, but I am curious what other features it has.”

“Oh, uh,” embarrassment and arousal making it hard to speak. “I don’t know. It is rather basic. Feedback and shape adjustment is all I believe.”

Samara continued the mostly one sided conversation, “Then may I suggest you take advantage of the array of specialty shops on the station and upgrade.”

The frazzled Liara’s eyes jumped back and forth from her elder to the woman orally pleasuring her. “Upgrade?”

“Would you like for me to demonstrate the benefits of a more upscale model?” Before an answer could be given, the matriarch undid her belt to reveal a prosthetic penis dangling between her thighs that so perfectly matched the texture and color of her skin that it looked entirely natural.

“Alright.”

Samara let her robe fall to leave her completely nude and stroking her false phallus to erection. With utter grace she slipped onto the mattress to lie alongside the junior asari, taking careful note of the reactions her touch caused. Interestingly enough there wasn’t so much as a flinch when the sides of their thighs came into contact. Nor did Liara seem to mind having her belly and hip grazed by millennia old fingertips on their way to getting the attention of the zoned-out woman happily sucking the lavender toy.

“Shepard,” the matriarch called and when she saw eyes peeking up ordered, “Service me.”

There was a moment of indecision as the pet human figured out what was going on, but quickly took the dick out of her mouth and answered, “Yes, ma’am.”

Shepard gave the maiden’s hip a parting kiss and fake cock a few more jerks before crawling over to kneel between the older pair of legs. There was no hesitation, she immediately gave the tip a kiss and began running her tongue along the shaft. Her focus wasn’t really on pleasuring but rather preparing. As soon as every last tiny, blue scale on the eight inches of faux flesh was moist her lips parted and she picked up where she left off. Her head was soon bobbing and hand stroking, ecstatic to hear her owner moan; even though it was made more for the benefit of Liara.

“Is that not a much nicer visual?” Samara whispered to the asari beside her. “Seeing those lips wrapped around what appears to be your flesh rather than what is obviously a fake. At times you may even forget it is not a part of your body.”

“I will?” Liara quietly asked, not minding the arm snaking its way around her shoulders.

“Here, let me give you a better angle.” The matriarch pulled her younger closer, their cheeks nearly touching, to look down her body at the busy human. “Look at us Shepard.”

The order was immediately followed, the woman adjusting the angle of the shaft so she could easily maintain eye contact while still performing fellatio. The sight of her two loves naked and pressed together caused her panties to instantly overflow.

“Now arch your back and stick your butt in the air.”

Shepard put a curve to her spine so the two asari could better see the swell of her lace covered rear over her head. Ancient, blue fingers then gripped her purple-dyed hair to take control and pull her further than she would have on her own. After allowing a brief retreat a tug forced her to take the dick deep enough into her mouth that her lips reached the fingers she had wrapped around the shaft. She was held there long enough for tears to form and a few gulps of air to be missed. When released she had to let the toy pop out so she could catch her breath, but once that was accomplished she immediately delved back in and put all her effort into sucking the matriarch off.

After several minutes of being orally assaulted Samara whispered to the mesmerized maiden, “Allow me to show you one more of the delightful functions of this particular model.”

For reasons not immediately apparent to Liara the human suddenly flinched and recoiled, an odd substance staining her lower lip. She noticed the matriarch’s entire body quiver, then the fake dick lurched and a shot of something erupted from the tip, hitting Shepard’s cheek. Two more ribbons struck below the eye before the human dipped forward to recapture the head and suck. Despite her best efforts though the woman’s orifice was overwhelmed and the substance began dribbling out from the corner of her mouth and down the shaft.

“What?” was all Liara could ask before being answered.

“This model of strap-on is able to mimic the effects of a male orgasm, including ejaculating.”

Shepard sat back on her haunches; the cum dripping from her lips and asked, “Did I please you ma’am?”

“Yes, you did very well, but you are not yet done. Remove your panties,” Samara ordered as she pulled away from the other asari.

“Yes, ma’am!” the pet human exclaimed.

The matriarch asked over her shoulder, “Which would you like to use, Liara: her vagina or anus?”

Cheeks burning and unable to make eye contact Liara quietly mumbled, “The former.”

“You heard her Shepard,” Samara said, giving the woman a tap on the fanny.

With a wicked smile the former commander crawled up the young doctor’s prone body, not bothering to so much as wipe her face. Figuring there’s been enough teasing and foreplay she wasted no time in grabbing Liara’s toy to line up with her entrance. She was so excited, so wet that lavender disappeared into pink without resistance. Both released a satisfied hum as they physically connected. Before they could start anything though Samara gave Shepard a push and pressed her more realistic strap-on to the last unspoiled orifice of the morning.

Liara watched in fascination as the human’s face scrunched and twitched in reaction to the shaft sinking into her ass. Trying to help out the maiden took a grip of Shepard’s meaty buttocks, spreading them open. The gesture did not go unnoticed and led to them sharing quirked grins. That minor exchange didn’t seem good enough as soon the woman went in search of a kiss. The stuff smearing her face gave the asari a momentary pause, but the decent continued and soon their lips met. However, neither of them were the true instigator of the smooch.

A push to the shoulders from Samara had sent Shepard in; there being a decided guilty pleasure in watching the two younger women sharing her cum. The taste really must have appealed to the maiden because she was obviously going out of her way to lick it up, creating a very sloppy kiss. It would be up to the elder of the three to then take on most of the workload and started thrusting her hips, building to enough force that her pet move on the other dildo as well. Somehow though her presence was forgotten as the tell tale glow of a melding formed around the couple under her. She may have to punish them both for such selfishness; later. For now she’d let them have their fun, while she lent some assistance.


	7. Strip Arena Match

As with many of the games and sports on The Azure Sky an amateur league had sprouted up around the Strip Combat Arena and as with all of those that didn’t involve male nudity Hawke had a sponsored team, the Anti-Crows. In fact she had people on her payroll whose main job was competing for one of her squads; it was the primary reason she employed so many part-time bouncers. Luckily for Shepard the socialite maiden hadn’t tapped any of her regulars for this match. Partially for the sake of fairness, it was three-on-one after all, but mostly because she didn’t want to use anyone she didn’t completely trust. She wouldn’t risk jeopardizing the great Commander’s safety, anonymity or mission. Though she decided to forego anyone on her main roster for those she had full faith in, her squad was still formidable.

The first member did not need to be found, the young maiden volunteered as soon as the stakes of the match were mentioned to her. Though an accountant by trade who had only played in private matches with friends, none of which were in the Strip Arena, she did have combat experience. During the Reaper War she used her considerable biotic talents to assist the resistance on Niacal in a support role. Only twice did she participate in direct battle launching artillery strikes. So her skill at the game was a bit questionable, her loyalty however was undeniable.

“We cannot lose! We have to win this for Big Sister! Her being forced to demean herself in any way is unacceptable.”

Two hundred and sixty-three years ago, give-or-take a couple months, in a park on Thessia a prepubescent Hawke saved a younger child from a fearsome creature that closely resembled an Earth duck and ever since she’s had a shadow called Bethany. The fact the name sounded human was purely coincidence. Their friendship grew quickly even though the girls were drastically different; the shy, thoughtful wallflower and caring, charismatic socialite complimented one another so well. It was little wonder that when one set out into space, the other tagged along.

“It is so creepy when you call Miss Hawke that.”

The second selection for this special match was a drell with brilliant scarlet scales named Tallis. She was a part-time bartender whose real job was being the captain of the Wild Witches, The Pearl’s lingerie biotiball team. Seven years prior she was a top prospect at Hawke’s alma mater on her way to the major leagues. That is until her red sand use was exposed. She had been abusing the drug for its biotic enhancing properties as well as a means to get high since she was a teen. After a failed attempt to get clean the school revoked her scholarship and her hanar family disowned her. 

With no hope for a future and a few thousand credits in hand Tallis walked into the nearest red sand den never expecting to leave, yet she somehow did. She remembered nothing of the next several months, but white rooms, sterile lights and the all consuming pain of withdrawal. It was a traumatizing hole in her otherwise perfectly recalled life. However, she did have a clear memory of the odd, little asari waiting for her outside the rehab center wearing a smile and offering tuition to any university in the galaxy. School was always just her stepping stone to the pros and had no interest in returning for any other reason. So instead the maiden gave her a job tending bar. As with so many before and since, she developed an absolute loyalty and adoration for Hawke over the years that followed, which led to her eventually volunteering to be the player-coach for the Wild Witches. The Azure Sky being an excellent place to stay clean as it was impossible to get any illicit drugs onto the station.

Bethany stopped selecting her gear to yell, “How dare you! She is the closest thing I have ever had to a sister…”

Tallis interrupted, still punching away at her terminal, “Which is why it’s creepy how much you want to fuck her.”

“I do not!” the maiden’s biotics flared with her rage.

“Please, you’re so wet for her I’m worried about contracting Kepral’s Syndrome just by standing here,” the drell had yet to bother to look for eye contact.

With only a unitard four shades lighter than her skin containing her, Bethany’s ample bust jiggled as she stomped her way across the locker room. “You sand-blasted bitch!”

Reference to her drug addict past extracted Tallis’s ire and got her to turn from her terminal, “Something wrong Incest Queen? I know it must be hard on you knowing Miss Hawke won’t ever want to make baby purebloods with you, but don’t take it out on me!”

On the nearby bench sat Aveline Vallen, a large woman who made other species doubt human sexual dimorphism, tying her long, red hair into a loose braid and having severe second thoughts on agreeing to participate, let alone take the lead in this match. But, Hawke had begged her so relentlessly and the chance to meet Commander Shepard in any sort of combat was a chance she couldn’t pass up. She was a former Alliance marine who was in the midst of N5 training on Earth when the Reaper War broke out. Of course she immediately joined the resistance, fighting with a level of tenacity, bravery and expertise that even terrified her allies at times. When the fighting ended the horrors she had witnessed caught up with her and burned her out to the point she had to escape the memories.

No one blamed her for resigning her commission and leaving the military, she wasn’t the only one; her superiors did implore her to get treatment for PTSD. Leaving Earth and anything that could remind her of the war seemed to be enough, though she did visit a therapist regularly just to be sure. The veteran soldier followed a tip from a friend and took a job on The Azure Sky’s docks, not fully realizing what the station was until she met her boss; an odd, little asari who took a keen interest in her. The true source of much of Hawke’s income was actually her import business and fleet of cargo ships. So for several weeks Aveline was followed around by the maiden, who showed a deep concern for anyone who had fought the Reapers. They quickly developed a deep friendship and soon she agreed to help train and coach the Anti-Crows, refusing to do anything as embarrassing as actually competing, until that day.

“Enough!” Aveline roared; suddenly exposing herself, even if to a private audience was not the worst part of this. “Get back to selecting your gear!”

Neither alien was willing to cross the Amazonian woman, so both responded, “Fine.”

The squad leader headed to the adjoining room to retrieve her equipment, trying not to think about how exposed she felt in the thin, skintight unitard that hugged every one of her nooks and crannies, made only worst by the prohibition on underwear in the arena. She had her own personal gear delivered earlier so didn’t have to bother with the rental terminal. Bethany had played in enough matches in similar games to know what to pick, though Aveline had to help her adjust to the new rules. Tallis on the other hand had almost no experience and needed a lot of help. The hope was her biotics, athletic background and being placed in a support role would make up for it.

After a few minutes Aveline was joined by her squad mates, each approaching the locker their chosen equipment had just arrived in. To try to keep her out of direct combat, Tallis had selected an assault rifle modded with a high-powered scope; sniper rifles went largely unused as it was easier to shred someone’s clothes with an automatic weapon and one-shot kills were impossible, so rushing a gun with a slow-rate of fire using an omni-blade was a viable strategy. The drell then picked a full set of ammo powers to strip whatever defenses Shepard may have, which was extremely important. Unlike real combat, only disruptor rounds could damage shields, while warp was required for barriers and piercing was needed for armor; although normal slugs weren’t completely useless in the last case, just severely limited in their effect.

Bethany’s job would then be to stay with Aveline and provide her close support with her biotics which were completely legal so long as they didn’t do any real damage; being an asari station banning them was never actually considered. So the maiden would have an automatic advantage and greater defenses with her remarkable skill at maintaining barriers. Rather than relying on ammo powers like Tallis she decided to go with tech talents with a focus on fire based attacks. Unlike reality fire had zero effect on any sort of protection, but it did bypass armor to quickly burn away the unitard underneath.

Half way across the station, in The Pearl’s back ‘office’ an audience of five settled in on one of the long, curved couches to watch the private Strip Arena match. At one end were the youngsters, an excited Hawke and Merrill doing an admirable job of sucking Liara into the fun; teaching her the intricacies of nachos and the strict rule against double-dipping. At the other was the mature pair of Samara and Isabela sipping wine, which they had been chided about. The proper adult beverage for sporting events was beer or sake, the Earthophile maiden had pronounced to deaf ears.

“That’s odd,” Isabela mumbled to herself as she glanced at one of the side screens.

The only one to hear, Samara asked, “What was that?”

“Why is Shepard limiting herself to a pistol and submachine gun?” The exotic dancer sat up straight long enough to grab some popcorn before reclining back into the posh sofa.

“She does not use rifles,” the matriarch assuming a similar relaxed posture as the human she answered.

“Why?”

“I have asked her a few times, such as whenever it would be advantageous to have a sniper provide cover for me. She said it has to do with weight and her cloak and preferring to engage at short range, as well as the versatility of having multiple weapons at her disposal. Mainly though it has to do with, as she puts it, having a very nice turian gentleman to do that 'sniping shit' for her.”

“Oh yes, I remember him from the vids, Garrus Vakarian, right? Gotta love a man whose always hard,” Isabela of course referring to his metallic carapace. “Mmmm, if he was under my command I’d be ordering him to do a lot more than just sniping for me.”

The eavesdropping Hawke made an annoyed grunt.

“Oh sorry, Hun,” the woman apologized with an air kiss then turned around to quietly explain, “Hawke has a rather narrow sexuality and doesn’t like to be reminded I don’t; or rather didn’t. I no longer indulge that particular vice out of respect for my maiden love over there.”

The conversation would have to stop there for now as huge, bold words scrolled across the screens signifying the match was beginning. Hawke and Merrill gave sincere cheers as they saw their team enter the arena modeled after prothean ruins reclaimed by a tropical jungle. To maximize the tension they had decided to keep the point of view with Aveline and her squad, relying on replays to later see what Shepard was up to; as a sign of gratitude a recording was being allowed.

The trio exchanged a few words and pulled down their goggles before setting out. Tallis chose a five-story, hollowed-out building nearby as her sniper’s nest to wait for the other two to flush their foe out of hiding. The former marine and current accountant then slowly stalked into the overgrowth about a dozen feet apart which was enough separation not to get caught in the same blast while close enough for Bethany to be able to erect a barrier around the human. There were no grenades or damaging biotic abilities allowed in the game so only tech blasts had any area-of-effect, limiting the options for taking out multiple competitors.

They stayed low and proceeded carefully; Bethany aiming her assault rifle at any perceived noise or motion while Aveline showed greater discipline and kept her shotgun pointed forward. Not wanting to tip her hand yet, the muscle-bound woman with a square jaw refrained from activating any of her powers or talents before they were necessary. She was willing to risk taking a shot or two to her heavy-armor if it meant concealing her true abilities. That didn’t mean she would take any unneeded risks and stumble into an ambush, so their pace remained slow up until they encountered the clearing that bisected the arena down the middle.

With the first cautious step into the open came a stream of charged slugs and Aveline immediately dove behind a convenient, waist-high wall a few feet out into the clearing. She raised her palm to stop Bethany from following then peeked out from cover to see where the fire was coming from. As soon as a strain of her ginger hair was spotted the hail of bullets renewed, not that it mattered too much; there was nothing on her head to get damaged. After honing in on the enemy’s location in some bushes on a crumbling bridge she waved to the right to signal her asari comrade to move to the flank. Knowing her shotgun would be ineffective at this range she switched to her pistol, but didn’t get a shot off before she heard an explosion behind her.

“Player Three, Tallis has been eliminated!” the VI referee announced.

“What the fuck!?” Hawke hollered as she jumped to her feet. “Replay! Show me what happened to Tallis on the main screen.”

The maiden hadn’t given the proper command to the VI so Merrill quietly took up the remote to bring up the desired footage; that opened with Tallis trying to find a comfortable position to wait in while remaining ready. Just as she seemed to find her spot a flash of orange below caught her attention. She put her eye to the scope and aimed low, which made it easy to miss the combat drone approaching from a little too far to the right to see. So she was caught off guard by the short-range shock attack that damaged her shields. She retreated back into the room, firing from the hip, but before she could take it out a lightning bolt did the job for her.

An overload shot struck the drone then jumped to Tallis, stripping the last of her shields before leaping back and finishing the glowing sphere off in a brilliant burst of light. Her armor did nothing to protect the suit of special fabric beneath from the blast of the detonating bot. Her entire unitard dissolved and the suddenly unanchored plates fell to the ground. The drell was left in shock sitting on the ground naked and cross-legged, revealing the ratio of red to black scales on her body.

Aveline and Bethany looked to the false sky projected on the dome above to see a three dimensional image of their squad mate looking extremely pissed and entirely nude. Those attracted to women, like the entire audience, however were in for a bit of a disappointment. Being reptilian her upper body was identical to a male of her species just with slighter shoulders and since she wasn’t aroused in the slightest her vaginal lips were entirely tucked inside her, so her crotch was as smooth as a doll’s. Her hips did have a nice flare to them and she definitely had the top of the line ass of an athlete at least. 

Halfway across the arena Aveline was putting two and two together and called, “Bethany, hit that bush with your biotics and knock the turret up there over!”

The maiden immediately followed the order and blindly launched a mass effect field where directed. Sure enough a turret fell off the opposite side of the bridge it was perched on. Getting a bit more serious the two regrouped and decided to take a defensive position amongst some ruins on the other end of the clearing. It would be nearly impossible to sneak up on them especially since there were no cloaks in the game; it would defeat the point to be invisible in a game with ‘strip’ in the title. Then again Commander Shepard did a lot of things that were nearly impossible.

Once hunkered down Aveline turned to her comrade, “Alright, that explosion had to be a drone detonating.”

“How do you know?”

“Not many things explode in this game and only one could have hit someone five stories up.” The former marine started thinking out loud, “She’s also using turrets. So she must be trying to even the odds, but drones and turrets take a lot of points to purchase so she has to be skimping on something. With how fast she’s moving it must be defense; heavier armor would slow her, plus she’s definitely focused on using offense to keep the pressure on us.”

“Why are you just a trainer and not a player for the Anti-Crows?” Bethany suddenly asked.

“Hawke couldn’t pay me enough to go bare-ass in front of an audience.”

“Yet here you are.”

“I have my…” Aveline spotted movement and exclaimed, “Get ready!”

Bethany immediately turned to follow her human partner’s eye line and was shocked to see Shepard bursting from the trees into the clearing, racing toward them full bore. Before either could raise her weapon to gun down the wide-open target the former commander launched a combat drone which raced out ahead. At first blush Aveline figured the little robot couldn’t do any really damage to them as long as they kept most of their bodies out of the line of fire, but then a second thought hit.

“Oh shit!” The big redhead ordered, “Destroy the drone before it gets too close!”

Not needing anymore of a prompt Bethany aimed her assault rifle and unleashed a fully automatic torrent at the orange orb. Trusting the drone to the asari, Aveline pointed her pistol at Shepard, who without skipping a step hurled a turret her way. It landed well short, but still it activated its flamethrower even though it was out of range. That was when the flying robot blew; the fire and energy pulse made it impossible to see her target. Rather than shot blind, the ginger soldier switched to her shotgun to wait for an opponent that didn’t come.

“Take out the turret like before,” Aveline shouted to the maiden beside her.

A biotic wave flung the automated weapon away revealing, nothing. Shepard had disappeared, but not exactly without a trace. Just shy of a dozen yards away was the perfect place to seek cover; a short, chest-high wall. The woman couldn’t be left there too long though, because soon her turret or drone would recharge and she’d be able to flush the pair out. How Aveline wished for a grenade. Still, they had the advantage and had to press it.

The ginger human leaned in close to her teammate, “Think you can use your biotics to lift that wall out of the ground?”

“No way, I’m not powerful enough to yank cemented stone out of the ground.”

“It isn’t actual stone and isn’t really anchored that deeply.”

“Oh, right,” Bethany gave a sharp nod. “Then maybe.”

Aveline sighed, “Just do it.”

After a silent three beat countdown they burst out of cover, the asari mustered an aura of violet energy and the human aimed her shotgun. A mass effect field took hold of the pile of rocks protecting the former commander. Exerting all her effort and strength Bethany made the wall shutter then dislodge from the ground. Aveline fired a blast into the space beneath as soon as she saw enough light and yet somehow missed. Once the obstacle was lifted further they could see there was no Shepard hiding behind it and both of them started looking around for where their opponent could be hiding.

That was quickly answered by a shadow dancing over the grass. Only Aveline reacted quickly enough to look up to see Shepard leaping from the stones floating through the air, but not fast enough to do anything more. The Spectre landed behind Bethany and then immediately grabbed the back of her armor’s collar, turning her into an asari shield. A gun barrel was pressed to the maiden’s lower spine. She panicked, having lost track of this only being a game, so did nothing to counter.

“Didn’t realize Commander Shepard took hostages,” Aveline commented as she sought any part of her opponent to aim at.

“I don’t,” she smirked.

Shepard activated her pistol’s melee stunner, which because it did shock damage, started stripping away the maiden’s shielding. Her teammate could do nothing but watch as Bethany’s first line of defense was drained to zero. After that she was given a shove and stumbled forward into her sturdy comrade. Before she could recover her footing completely an incinerate blast nailed her in the back; the flames flowing into the gaps of her armor. The back of her unitard was burnt away from shoulder blades to high on the thighs, plastic plates fell around her feet and she was left completely bare-ass. Once her predicament sunk in she shrieked then scampered to hide behind Aveline, the fact the audience at home still had a perfect view of her rear was completely forgotten.

When the smoke cleared Shepard realized she may not have gained the upper hand. Standing in front of her was the largest, human woman she had ever seen and second only to Vega when including both genders. Though size and strength weren’t key factors in determining the victor of a gunfight, protection was and this redhead was well protected. The translucent, energy plates of tech armor hovered an inch from the solid, physical plates of her heavy armor. The omni-tool on her left hand had been reshaped into a curved shield while she still wielded a semi-automatic shotgun in her right which tellingly had yet to be used.

The two former marines suddenly found themselves locked in a standoff. With both her submachine gun and pistol trained on the apparent sentinel, and a shotgun aimed right back, Shepard started doing math. All that defense and a powerful weapon must have drained the vast majority of her points. Including the back-up M-3 Predator on her hip there could only be enough left over for a mod or two and a pair of ammo upgrades. Plus, she had yet to fire her big gun so she must not have loaded it with disruptor rounds and therefore couldn’t penetrate shields at that moment.

“Never even seen a pistol stunner used, let alone like that,” Aveline commented.

“Well my preference would have been to use a drone to take down your shields.”

“Which would be dangerous to use at this range; you’d be caught in the detonation blast same as we would.” The larger woman craned her neck a bit to confirm, “Plus I see you only have one turret left and the lightest of armor sets.”

It was true Shepard’s red unitard was protected only by breast and crotch plates, however, “That’s alright, I bet you can’t get through my shields anyway, so long as that pistol stays where it is.”

“Maybe, but my friend here does. Plus…” Aveline’s shotgun grew a large, curved omni-blade. “Shields and barriers are useless against melee weapons. So we have the advantage here.”

“Gimme a sec and I’ll fix that…” and Shepard squeezed the trigger of her submachine gun.

Rapid fire, incendiary slugs burst in Amazonian warrior’s face, her tech armor preventing any damage but reflexes forced her to protect herself. As soon as Shepard saw the omni-shield rise high she launched concussive shots from both her weapons low. Unlike outside the arena, the high-powered rounds could only effected barriers and the physical force behind them was reduced to a fraction. Doubling them up though gave enough oomph to knock Aveline off her feet onto her face and left the asari behind her wide open.

Shepard didn’t hesitate in unleashing more fire-enhanced slugs from her SMG and armor-piercing from her pistol. Because of the way the weapons were altered for the game they didn’t overheat so she didn’t have to consider letting up on the trigger until she had exposed every inch of the hiding asari. Bethany threw up her arms to guard herself from the shots, but it did little good to stop her unitard from disappearing piece-by-piece. Within seconds her well-endowed bust was set free. When this maiden reached her matriarch stage she was going to need to use a mass-lowering field on her chest just to stay upright. 

The bullets kept peppering the asari until the VI referee announced, “Player Four, Bethany T'Amell has been eliminated!”

“That was awesome,” Merrill commented before returning to sipping her dextro-soda through a straw.

“Traitor,” a disgruntle Hawke mumbled.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Before the little quarian could go any further Isabela said, “Don’t listen to her Kitten. She’s just mad she’s going to lose.”

“Am not! I still have Aveline!”

“Have you noticed how Shepard has yet to even be shot at?” Isabela pointed out.

“We’ll see,” Hawke growled before grabbing another beer. 

The former commander took in an eyeful of the entirely bare and very curvaceous, dark-blue maiden darting for cover behind a tree as she allowed her opponent to get back to her feet. Once the asari was out of sight Shepard holstered her submachine gun to free a hand to use her omni-tool if needed. She then waited for her opponent to recover; it didn’t seem sporting to shoot someone while they were face down on the ground, plus defeating tech armor in this game was not such a simple task. When destroyed it would release a pulse of energy that would severely damage the shields and barriers of anyone in range, foe and ally alike. 

Without her teammates Aveline no longer had to be concerned with friendly fire, but she couldn’t just detonate it as she pleased and her opponent wasn’t about to do it for her. Shepard had guessed right before; only her pistol had disruptor ammo and she didn’t have any other powers that could strip shields. That meant the only way to get through the first line of defense was to use her weak handgun, have her tech armor destroyed or bypass it all together. By the time she had gotten back to her feet she had come to the conclusion she had only one option.

“Want to settle this with hand to hand combat?” Shepard offered, also concluding the other woman had but one option.

“I don’t believe I could afford to give you that advantage.”

“Give me the advantage?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow, utterly intrigued. “How else are you going to get through my shields?”

The former N5 designated marine had to grin at the momentary victory. “You shouldn’t make assumptions about my abilities based on the equipment I use in the arena. I mean, I know you’re no engineer.”

“Oh shit,” Shepard swore when she saw the distinct glow of biotic energy begin to emanate from her large foe.

In a violet flash of light Aveline charged forward, traveling a dozen yards in a near instant and slammed her shield into her foe. Shepard went flying back into a fake tree which crumpled upon impact, giving the woman a soft landing. So not to allow any time to recover the vanguard continued to press the attack displaying amazing strength by using one hand to fire off a carnage shot. It couldn’t penetrate the former commander’s primary defense but did have the force to keep her on the ground long enough to close to melee range. She thrust her bayonet into the thin cloud of smoke surrounding her enemy, but didn’t find her mark.

Shepard was able to summon her omni-blade in time to deflect the sizable spike coming her way then countered by blasting the vanguard in the face with a concussive shot. The protective goggles all competitors wore also projected a barrier that blunted any attack so the impact of the high-powered round only got Aveline to recoil a bit, but that was enough. She rolled then backpedaled out of the larger woman’s reach or at least for as long as it took to recover the strength needed for another biotic assisted charge. Assessing the damage from the assault she noticed she had lost a sleeve and most of her right haunch had been exposed. Not that she was terribly worried.

Having held back a significant amount of power, since this wasn’t actual combat, Aveline recharged quickly and didn’t hesitate in renewing the attack. After summoning her biotics for a second she charged across the field, but that second turned out to be costly. As the vanguard raced forward she saw the distinct orange glow of the infiltrator’s omni-tool for an instant before the world exploded around her. Then rather than slamming into the former commander she lost all her speed and stumbled into a barrage of armor-piercing slugs that should have been stopped by her tech armor. It took a few rounds before she realized she was taking damage and summoned a barrier. Then it became her turn to backpedal.

Aveline had to quickly evaluate the situation. Somehow her tech armor was gone, but according to the HUD in her goggles Shepard still had nearly full shields. The detonation of her power should have caused enough damage to strip the infiltrator of all energy based defenses. As the gears turned she glanced down to see if anything was exposed. The plates from her thigh, mid-section, shoulder and forearm were gone, but nothing obviously embarrassing was showing. There was one thing that was subtly embarrassing though; a small tattoo high on the thigh a couple inches to the right of her groin, that looked like a little bird.

“No fucking way!” Isabela turned to her lover as soon as she spotted the marking. “You and Man-Hands?”

The maiden’s cheeks burned as she didn’t know Aveline had already visited the tattoo parlor. “We’ve gotten rather close lately,”

“Rather close my ass. We were seeing each other for a year before I got mine.” The libidinous human then noticed the look of confusion on their guests faces' and immediately lowered her pants to reveal, amongst other things, the same bird tattoo in the same place on her body. “Hawke likes to mark her things.”

“No!” the young asari’s embarrassment grew terribly. “It isn’t like that at all!”

“Just teasing.” Isabela then scooped up the near blue hand to give it a peck. “We’re more like her wives really. She just can’t bear to part from someone she loves and she falls in love quite easily.”

“Oh look!” Merrill shouted, trying to save Hawke from the brewing conversation. “Aveline is saying something!” 

Half a station away on the other side of the live feed and after some fruitless contemplation the vanguard had to finally ask, “How did you break my tech armor and stop my charge?”

“I used energy drain on your tech armor which bolstered my shields enough to survive the resulting energy pulse. As for your charge, it was stopped by your own tech armor’s detonation.”

Aveline had to laugh as she inquired, “How much of this did you have planned?”

“Well, my plan was to use the first turret as a distraction so I could sneak behind you and catch you all in a crossfire but I noticed there were only two of you. So, I went after the drell you left behind. On my way back my HUD told me my turret was down so I guessed you two were still close by. Now if this was actual combat I wouldn’t have done that suicidal rush, but I figured what the hell and charged your position. Was going to then use my last turret and a drone to flush you out, but you used that clever biotic lift on the wall I was behind.” Shepard rather enjoyed explaining her awesomeness; most times her enemies were too dead to listen. “Anyway, long story short, I mostly improvised.”

“And you focused all your points on offensive talents to counter anything we could throw at you.”

“More fun that way. Give our audience a better show.” After a short pause Shepard suddenly asked, “You want to play some more or just finish it now?”

“I’m not giving up,” Aveline’s tone grew a bit more serious.

“I know. I’ll beat you legitimately.”

“How? I doubt you can get through my barrier and heavy armor before my tech armor recharges.”

“Alright, then let me show you.”

Shepard drew her submachine gun to fire off another pair of concussive shots which did quadruple damage against barriers and easily stripped away Aveline’s with a single salvo. Then, like with Bethany minutes before, unleashed a combination of fully automatic incendiary and semi-automatic armor-piercing rounds. The vanguard raised her omni-shield to defend herself, but it was weak against the slugs coming out of the pistol and quickly succumbed. Out of other options the big redhead ran at her foe bayonet first. She did not have the agility or speed to catch the Spectre though and armor plates fell to the ground one after the other.

The vanguard’s stout, muscle-bound frame was revealed little-by-little until the VI referee announced, “Player Two, Aveline Vallen has been eliminated!”


	8. After Party

“This is not what I had pictured,” Isabela bemoaned after having waited an hour dolled up in an outfit similar to her stage costume.

The busty, olive-skinned dancer could distinctly remember mention of a party and a bet involving sexy stakes. Since her side lost she had assumed she’d be providing entertainment for the most gorgeous near millennia old alien she’d ever seen in her life and/or the amazingly well-built woman, who just so happened to be savior of the whole fucking galaxy. Instead, lined up on a sofa not too far away were Shepard, Hawke and Merrill fully absorbed in some videogame she could give less than a shit about. The very cute and sneakily sexy maiden they had brought along with them was busy working at a terminal behind the nearby desk, assisted by their very own curvaceous asari nerd, Bethany. Somewhere behind her she could hear Samara and Tallis discussing the last thing she’d ever want to talk about, religion; the drell having recently converted to Siari. Just as she considered doing what she hated the most to do alone, go to bed early, something interesting came walking through the door.

Isabela immediately moved to intercept, “Aveline! So glad to see you.”

The ginger vanguard tried to brush by, mumbling, “Hello.”

“What brings you here?” The exotic dancer grabbed one of the pale woman’s arms before she could get away.

“I have business with Hawke,” Aveline growled as she knocked the hand off her bicep.

“Business? You don’t mean pleasure?” Isabela then leaned in extremely close to whisper, “I saw your tattoo.”

“I have no idea what you talking about,” the large woman’s cheeks becoming the same color as her hair.

“I’ve got one too.”

“You do!?” exclaimed in a hushed yell.

“Don’t play dumb. Hawke would have told you upfront about her multiple mates.”

“She did. I’m just shocked you’re one of them,” Aveline growled. “I thought she had standards.”

Used to insults, Isabela was unfazed and huskily propositioned, “How about we go to my room and I show you why she keeps me around?”

There was a visible cringe as she responded, “As if I would ever lay with a harlot like you.”

Ignoring the bizarre, medieval word choices the exotic dancer continued tempting, “Come on now. You wouldn’t have that tattoo if you and Hawke weren’t committed and you haven’t agreed to move in already. It’s only a matter of time before we’re sharing her bed on the same night. So why not get some of the awkwardness out of the way and have some girly fun?”

“I have no interest in your ‘girly fun’,” Aveline growled. “I’m not a lesbian.”

Isabela’s laughter was so loud the trio playing on the couch turned to see what was so funny. “Oh really!?”

“Hawke is an asari not a woman.”

“Not much difference between the two when the lights go out.”

“There is more to a relationship than just sex you whore!”

“Oh wait, melding isn’t sex, right?”

“It isn’t! It’s different…”

“Hey Aveline,” Hawke suddenly appeared. “What brings you here?”

While Merrill engaged the other human, “Isabela could you come help me… uh… clean, no, find my cleaning brush?”

Aveline had already been escorted the other way so the buxom woman wrapped an arm around the petite quarian and counter offered, “How about instead you help me clean my brush?”

“Why would you clean a brush? And how would you; maybe with a smaller brush? Should we use mine to clean yours?”

“Yes, let’s try that,” Isabela of course meant her hairbrush could use a good scrubbing and nothing else.

The videogame on hold Shepard went to check with the researching maidens, “How’s it going over here?”

Without looking up Liara mentioned, “Oh, we found Ms Chambers.”

“Then what’s so interesting?” the vigilante scooted in to look over a shoulder.

“There is a worrisome alert, though it appears security isn’t taking it too seriously. Yesterday, an approaching shuttle exploded with no known cause. External sensors detected three person sized pieces of debris; traveling much slower than they should have. A minute later an outer exhaust port reported a breach.”

“How do you know that has anything to do with Kelly?” Shepard’s gut already had an answer.

“This.” The information broker tapped a key to switch to a zoomed-in, cleaned-up still clearly showing three heavily armed forms as a large piece of hull passed behind them. “No one has so much as snuck an illegal pistol onto this station in four decades. It is hard to believe this is coincidence, especially considering whoever is after Ms Chambers knows where she is.”

“Where is she?” Her omni-tool chimed with the answer after a keystroke. “Keep working. Find those three; even if they aren’t after Kelly they’re up to no good. Leave station security out of it for now.”

“Very well.” Liara glanced up at the leaving human; hoping it was just her imagination that she heard Commander Shepard’s voice.

The soldier blew out the door with zero concern for pleasantries, not bothering to say goodbye. Her mind was so focused on her goal that the world was nothing but a far off fog. On her trip through The Pearl her eyes never lingered and thoughts never wandered. Descending the second staircase she buzzed the valet to bring her skycar around so it was waiting outside the door for her. Given time alone in the vehicle with nothing to do except zigzag her way through the dark city of decadence her mood lightened as her brain broke loose from a spiral of planning, stressing and fretting. She allowed herself a small smile as she realized she would soon see her friend again. Before the final battle on Earth years ago such a moment of mental and emotional lenience would have been impossible for her.

The skyscrapers on the planetary-facing side of The Azure Sky was centered around a tower hundreds of stories in height that contained the operations, ownership, maintenance and most of the utilities. Saddled up next to it was the second tallest building which was something of a city within the city; staff housing. Only a select few of the tens of thousands of the permanent population lived anywhere else. Even many of the business owners kept their primary residence there. Real estate in the commercial areas, which made up the majority of the station, was just too valuable to waste on homes. With her spacious apartment attached directly to The Pearl it was truly a marvel that Hawke was still in business let alone making any amount of profit. 

So with a home address in hand Shepard parked her car and headed for a reunion. The interior of the monolithic apartment complex was about what she expected with endless, nondescript hallways that would have all looked exactly the same if not for the bits of flare and personality displayed on many of the doors by the occupants. Though, the number of commons and lobbies, some bordering on full blown parks, were a pleasant surprise. It was just past one of those gardened open spaces on a middle class floor that she came to a residence with a convenient, pink sign reading, “Doctor Kelly”.

No doubt as to whom she would find on the other side of the door Shepard rang the bell. She waited the customary amount of time before ringing again. Just as she was about to try a third time she heard some muffled stomps approaching. Suddenly, she realized she didn’t know what to say. A simple hello didn’t seem good enough and a dire warning of death seemed too dramatic, but it turned out neither would be necessary. Kelly passed out the instant she recognized her former commander; not able to even get out a ‘hi’.

Meanwhile in the back of The Pearl Isabela was having trouble adjusting to the idea she may not get laid that night. Apparently she had taken the innuendo with Merrill too far as the girl had raced off to find an actual brush or something, she had lost track. So once again she was left alone watching what everyone else was doing, bourbon in hand. The pair of asari geeks had their heads down working away and the philosophic enlightenment behind her continued unabated. That left her watching Hawke and the big girl from across the room, unable to hear them, but their body language was enough to entertain.

For several minutes the two standing off alone went back and forth. Hawke’s small hands kept a tight grasp of the human’s large calloused ones not allowing them to pull away, no matter how much their awkward owner wanted them to. Anytime Aveline’s eyes began to nervously wander the earnest maiden was able to chase them down and recapture them. After about the fifth attempt to flee something must have snapped because suddenly the ginger Amazon stiffened her shoulders, sent a steel rod up her spine and made a firm statement. Whatever it was the asari in the red housecoat must have loved it as she started happily bouncing in place higher and higher until she finally just jumped on the woman.

Aveline had no choice but to grab the body, best described as small and perky, that had leapt into her arms as lips pelted her face with pecks. The joy appeared infectious as the woman forgot herself and her surroundings a moment to succumb to a passionate kiss. Even from across the room it was pretty obvious she had more than one tongue writhing around in her mouth. After a few minute make out session the maiden broke away to whisper something into a protruding earlobe. The fact they were not entirely alone must have returned because the ginger vanguard’s gaze leapt to search for prying eyes; such as those belonging to Isabela, who didn’t hide her leering one iota. Before any embarrassment could escalate a blue hand pinched her pale cheek and dragged her attention back.

Whatever Hawke said proved convincing enough to get Aveline to carry her over to one of the many sitting areas. The room was overpopulated by furniture, none of which really matched, so the woman easily found a plush armchair that had some privacy. Before the couple hit the cushion the telltale ribbons of light that signified a joining began to dance over them. All but the top of the asari’s crest sunk out of view so Isabela decided it time to take one more chance at finding some fun. As she stood she caught a glimpse of the maiden hiking the back of her housecoat up a bit so large, hardened hands could take a strong grip of her rear unimpeded. It looked like a very comfortable, very familiar position for the pair. Polishing of her bourbon the dancer let her ear wandered and could hear that the conversation between matriarch and drell had lightened, so that became her destination.

“Hello ladies,” Isabela greeted as she slipped onto the arm of Tallis’s chair, her skirt purposely traveling up her tan thigh. “What are we up to over here?”

The young, dressed-down drell was the one to respond, “I was just asking Justicar Samara about how asari view members of other species who convert to Siari.”

“Please, call me Samara.” The matriarch, looking amazing even in the simple, modest gown that asari so often seemed to wear, patted her temporary discipline's knee before turning to the newcomer, “So, what brings you to us Isabela?” 

“Oh, I was just tired of being by my lonesome and wanted to see if anyone wanted to keep me company,” she said as she casually traced around a scale on the leathery scalp next to her.

After a glance around Samara commented, “Ah yes, I see we are the only option.”

“Perhaps, but you are still my first choice.”

“First choice?” the matriarch played along.

“To offer my services to.” With a waggle of her pierced tongue Isabela added, “I’d love to say I gave lip to a matriarch and a Justicar matriarch at that.”

“My apologies, but I am quite content at the moment.”

“How about you Lizard-Lips? Wanna snack?” The exotic dancer insisted she needed help getting into the mood to perform on stage, so she had a small stable of fluffers.

“I’m still full from yesterday,” Tallis doing the honors on the nights she tended bar. “And why do you offer to give to her but want to receive from me?”

“You know I can’t pass up that lovely, long, reptilian tongue of yours.” Isabela turned to the asari, “Have you ever experienced a drell’s oral endowment Samara?”

The matriarch looked off into space a moment trying to remember, “No, I had sworn myself to the Code before the hanar had made first contact. I am not surprise the drell would be skilled at oral sex though. The races with less sensitive skin tend to put greater focus into the parts of them that are sensitive. That is especially true for the turians; licking is an important part of intimacy for them and consider it a large part of how they judge sexual prowess. On the other hand, while krogan do have similarly insensitive bodies, they rarely have any experience with intimacy and tend only to care about breeding and climaxing as quickly and often as possible. Pleasure always seemed secondary, especially their partner’s pleasure. Then there are the salarians, who have extremely dexterous tongues, but from what I hear they put very little passion behind them. Being treated like a science experiment sounds far from romantic. Actually many members of my own race are too content with joining to develop proper skill... Oh, I am sorry; I guess I forgot to take off my lecture’s hat.”

“Not a problem, that was very informative.” It was one of the few subjects Isabela did not mind getting a lecture in.

“You should try Top-Heavy over there,” Tallis motioned toward the busy maidens, still wanting to glean wisdom from a millennia’s worth of experience. “I’m sure she’s easy pickings at the moment.”

“Hmmm, I do believe you’re right,” and with a little wave she had moved on. “Have fun.”

Once Liara started rolling through the station’s mainframe she required less and less assistance and Bethany’s attention wandered further and further. The young asari with several distinctive, violet streaks marking her face kept glancing over to the cuddling couple across the room. About a hundred-fifty years ago she followed her dear friend into space, degrees in accounting and business management in hand as well as a request from Hawke’s mother to lookout for her mercurial daughter. She did so faithfully ever since and even before they left Thessia. Burying the jealousy that constantly crept up.

Hawke just did not look to her own race as an option for romance so never noticed the way her friend looked at her. Bethany was so used to the obliviousness it no longer even bothered her. Watching the one she secretly loved constantly committing to others and often several at a time at that, made it hard not to wonder why not her. Anyone close to the two recognized the obvious, though almost everyone thought it was little more than a leftover childhood crush and not something to bother with. If someone realized it ran so deep, or better yet if she told someone, than she would probably get some help. For the moment though her feelings amounted to an opening to be squeezed into by a predator on the hunt.

Isabela slipped in behind Bethany, gently grasping round hips while lightly placing her chin on a slender shoulder. “So, how are we doing over here?”

Used to the woman’s libidinous ways the young accountant answered, “Fine, though there may be mercenaries on the station.”

“Oh my, will your friend be alright?” Isabela asked out of sincere concern.

“I’m sure she will,” Liara answered while typing. “Shepard is on her way, plus even if security doesn’t recognize the threat it will still be difficult for the mercs to do anything easily.”

“That’s good.” Since it seemed the situation wasn’t dire the always amorous human returned to her original intent, “And are you Dr. T’Soni’s little helper?”

“Kind of, she doesn’t seem to need much assistance.” Of course no one in the room besides Samara knew they were in the presence of the Shadow Broker.

Liara quickly assured, “Oh no, you assisted quite a bit showing me the operating system as well as your suggestions for narrowing the search parameters helped greatly.” 

“Assisted, past tense?” Isabela followed up with, “Then are you no longer busy, darling?”

“I guess not,” Bethany having yet to catch on to the implication; the dancer had never made a serious pass at her before.

The human’s hands drifted forward and lips dipped closer to huskily whisper, “I could give you something to keep you busy.”

That got the maiden’s eyes to widen and spine to straighten. “Liara may still need my help…”

“No, I should be fine,” the young broker contradicted, smirking.

“Oh, perhaps the good doctor would like to take a break and join in?” Isabela tightened her grip as Bethany made an attempt to squirm away. “Or if you want to keep working I could just crawl under the desk and…”

“That’s quite alright. I’m already in a relationship.”

The benign comment caught the notice of the matriarch sitting not too far away. Her conversation with Tallis had lulled for the moment as the scarlet drell wrote down some suggested readings. Samara assumed the relationship Liara mentioned only included Shepard, which would definitely be a problem. One-sided monogamy would not work, especially if one party had multiple committed relationships. Was the younger asari expecting to stay back at the cottage or possibly watch from the sidelines during the much talked about after party? Besides, she had a rather large soft spot for the maiden and would like to get closer to her; in a number of ways. So with a promise to talk further later she excused herself from her temporary pupil to join those behind the desk.

Samara approached unnoticed so surprised with, “Excuse me. Am I interrupting anything?”

“Not yet, but I’m working on it,” Isabela answered; keeping her potential prey trapped by pressing the maiden against the edge of the desk with her hips.

“So it is not too late to reconsider your offer?”

The dancer’s face lit up and she left the younger asari behind. “Never.”

Seeing her opening Bethany tried to slip away, but before she could get far a hand took hold of her wrist. Counter to her expectations the fingers grasping her were bare and blue, rather than tan and bejeweled. Nervously she traced the connected arm up to a kind gaze from crystal eyes. Hawke was not the only asari she’d ever fancied, though none other so greatly, in fact she much preferred her own race despite whatever taboos may exist. The hand not grasping hers was just above Isabela’s cavernous cleavage keeping the consistently horny woman at bay and propped against the edge of the glass desk.

“Oh, I did not mean to interrupt your fun,” Samara said.

“No, I wasn’t really planning on doing anything,” Bethany tried, while not considering resisting the hand pulling her closer.

The matriarch’s fingers rose to lightly trace the maiden’s jaw as she suggested, “But you desire to, do you not?”

Isabela watched in awe as Samara was able to guide Bethany with a gentle touch to lean against the desk alongside her. Later she was going to have to follow her drell fluffer’s lead and learn at this asari’s thousand year old feet. The elder gave the younger a slight push to sit on the smooth surface, cheeks barely clinging to the edge. The low height forced a tilt to the legs and separation of the thighs. Loving where this was going, the exotic dancer settled in ready for whatever may come.

No longer feeling any resistance Samara let her hands slip down to rub the outer hip of both her young friends and stepped closer so she had a leg between each pair of theirs. The two had remarkably similar builds with distinct hourglass figures, full rears and massive chests. Although, now looking directly down their shirts it appeared Bethany had the human beat by half a cup size, especially impressive considering the maiden wasn’t wearing a bust accentuating corset. After openly leering for part of a minute she decided she would require a better look.

Deftly the matriarch loosened the strings holding together the front of Isabela dress while simultaneously lowering the zipper of Bethany’s top until both opened enough to reach inside. With a little effort she freed the two oversized bosoms then took hold of the outermost. Samara applied slight pressure to bring them closer together until a brown nipple met a purple one in the middle which forced human and maiden to arch their spines toward one another and slide their hips into full contact. A lovely sight indeed, but she may have preferred the feel; she didn’t care enough to actually decide. The flesh yielded so perfectly under and spilled so generously over her fingers.

Thumbnails scratching areolas Samara raised her eyes to the pair of flush faces, “You girls are truly beautiful. I must thank you for allowing me this sight. How would you like for me to show my appreciation?”

“However you want,” Isabela groaned.

“And you?” directed to the panting maiden.

“I… Oh goddess,” Bethany wasn’t allowed to say more than a word before her nipple was tweaked.

“I will decide then. Though I will require some preparation.” Samara then slipped a pair of fingers into each of the moist mouths, leaving her only one person to talk to, “Liara dear, would you like to help me out with these two?”

“No, that’s fine,” the Shadow Broker answered without looking away from her terminal; the shock had worn off and she had returned to work around the time the boobs came out.

“Why not?” the matriarch pressed while intently watching as her digits pumped in and out of the two sets of lips.

Liara answered a bit defensively, “I’m busy.”

“That wasn’t the reason you rebuffed Isabela with,” as Samara said the name she tested the human’s gag reflex by pushing her fingers in as deeply as possible, which she unsurprisingly didn’t encounter.

“You were eavesdropping?” the maiden turned to accuse.

“Sorry dear,” the matriarch thought it a discussion best saved for a private moment anyway and left it alone for now.

“It’s alright,” and Liara went back to mining for information.

Samara’s focus returned to the buxom pair sucking her fingers and glanced down, “I am going to need you girls to clear a path for me.”

Having long forgotten any notion of modesty Bethany’s hands scrambled to her fly; simply opening it gave the needed space. All Isabela needed to do was flip her short skirt up and hold it there, figuring her satin tanga wouldn’t be much of a barrier. The newly slicked blue digits popped from the eager mouths to sink with taunting lack of haste; taking a moment to circle hard nipples then trace glistening paths on the pair of mons before disappearing into fabric confines. The maiden made an excited, little squeak that turned into a prolonged sigh, while the more experienced human managed to keep it to a satisfied groan. 

The near blasé response from the well traveled woman did not sit well with Samara so she deemed it necessary to use a technique she had perfected on Shepard. Her eyes glowed white. Energy crackled from her fingers deep within the warm cores. A rod shot up Isabela’s spine and her whole body quivered as a throaty moan erupted past her gaping mouth, while Bethany violently and joyously twitched. Both had to grab the edge of the desk to keep from falling back onto the glass surface. A smile spread across the matriarch’s lips as she felt her palms being uncontrollably humped and digits firmly squeezed.

“Are you sure it’s Cerberus?” Shepard whispered her question in disbelief.

A recovered Kelly Chambers answered, “Absolutely, one of my friends contacted me and told me agents approached him and tried to recruit him to help rebuild Cerberus. They told him a couple of the cells, one of their fleets, along with a few other random agents and ships had survived. When he turned them down they tried to kill him. He sent out messages to everyone he could before going into hiding.”

“Did he mention what they’re planning, what their goal is?”

“From what he says it sounds like they’ve gone absolutely nuts. They’re like a cult now; denying the Illusive Man had been indoctrinated or what he did helped the Reapers, they don’t even believe he’s dead. That everything on the extranet is propaganda and lies. Worst of all is they think if they carry out all his outstanding orders he will return to them. That includes killing everyone on their hit lists. Like you and me.”

“Why didn’t you try to call me?” guilt dripping off each word.

“I wasn’t sure how and I was so scared that I only tried a couple times before I went into hiding.”

Shepard still felt like she had failed her friend, but hid it with a smile and simple question, “Why did you come here?”

“I didn’t have a ton of options. I heard about this station from a lady I was working with a few months before. I didn’t think an insane, human-supremacist cult could get on this station. Plus, I was able to get a very good job.”

“A job?” the former commander hesitated to ask.

“Oh! No no no no,” Kelly answered amongst flailing arms. “I’m a psychologist. All employees on the station get full medical, including mental healthcare. Plus, sometimes visitors need some help readjusting to the idea of returning to their real lives.”

“Good, I’m glad I didn’t find you working some pole.” Shepard then absentmindedly joked, “Though, I’m disappointed I didn’t get to see it.”

“Disappointed?” the former yeoman mumbled to herself, her cheeks warming a bit.

The older woman didn’t notice so continued, “Anyway, the reason I tracked you down and am here now is because Cerberus has found you and I’m almost certain they have agents on the station right now. You don’t need to worry though, I am here to protect you and get you out of here.”

“But I don’t want to leave.”

“What?” Shepard asked softly.

“I like it here. I’m helping people. Most of my patients are sex workers and sex workers often have horrible upbringings and a lot of problems. I’m also treating a number of people with PTSD from the war. Plus, I have several friends here and get paid well. I mean, there are no taxes on this station and I have full benefits too.” The redhead suddenly shook her head, as if to redirect her thinking, “But of course if you say I have to leave, I will.”

The soldier leaned back in her chair to think a moment before saying, “No, I just assumed you would want to leave. I brought Samara and Liara with me. Maybe we can figure out something else…”


	9. May December

A lot of what an infiltrator did involved operating behind enemy lines. Shepard became famous overcoming impossible odds that one time on a planet far away, but she made her name going where no one else could. She could linger for weeks on a planet undetected patiently watching and waiting for the perfect moment to carry out her mission. The only chance to stop her was before her boots hit the ground, which was a big reason for the brass to want her on the frigate with the Alliance’s first stealth system. Having the skill to go anywhere was also primarily why she relied on short-range weaponry. Her preference was always to avoid conflict whenever possible, but when she did it was most often in close-quarters; inside ships, bases and stations. So, rather than shooting the Cerberus phantom, nemesis and engineer twenty stories below her she simply observed them.

Killing them would be easy, but would yield little reward and hardly ensure that more commandos wouldn’t be sent. The organization had past the point of rational thought, so predicting their actions would be a fool’s errand. Quickly Shepard had decided the best option would be to make them think they had succeeded in killing their target then tracking them back to their base of operations to hopefully finish the group off once and for all. That is what led to her watching over the trio as well as alerting station security.

To her surprise The Azure Sky’s ownership recognized the authority of the Justicars and allowed Samara to take the lead in dealing with the insurgents, though they would move in if there was ever an immediate danger. She should have probably predicted that outcome; in its own unique way the station was one of the most law-abiding and safety conscious places in the galaxy. Once Liara was handed over complete access to the systems she located the Cerberus agents’ camp in a narrow alleyway between two ninety-four story building in a little over an hour. It also led to Shepard being allowed to bring her equipment into the resort.

A dozen floors above Shepard’s perch was a brightly-lit, walking mall making it impossible for those below to see the red glow of her recon hood’s eyes. She had to wait patiently for near seven hours before they finally left their encampment, disguised in civilian clothing to search for a full access terminal. Though in the end it wouldn’t matter if it was connected to the central server or not; whatever information they got out of it would actually be coming from Liara anyway. Once they were gone and the maiden in her ear told her they wouldn’t be coming back for awhile the infiltrator activated the element zero core on her back and leapt from her perch. Her mass was lowered enough to give her a tolerable landing next to one of the bedrolls.

There wasn’t a wasted movement before Shepard started searching through the crates marked with the Cerberus insignia, careful to remember the original position of everything she disturbed. She didn’t want them to know she was ever there, as her goal wasn’t to stop the assassination attempt but rather to control how they went about it. First of all she needed to ascertain their options which she had began before her drop by identifying they had a nemesis for sniping, an engineer for sabotaging and a phantom to most likely protect the other two while giving the possibility for a direct assault. After looking around for a few minutes she had to seriously question the competence of these three and/or the leadership that sent them. They had brought three specialists, explosives and poison in order to kill Kelly ‘I love everybody’ Chambers, for god’s sake. 

Obviously the plastic explosives had to go; too hard to control when and how they would be used, plus too great of a chance for collateral damage. Simply taking the detonators would make them suspicious and she didn’t entirely trust they couldn’t come up with an alternative. Rather, she removed the nine grey bricks from their armored crate and put them in her pack. Then she called upon her omni-tool and the extra cache of reusable materials attached to her bicep to quickly manufacture indistinguishable, harmless replacements.

The poisons went next; again too hard to control the whens and hows, but also she didn’t want Kelly worrying every time she ate or breathed. Instead of substituting them she just broke the two vials and tipped over the crate to let the toxins spill out. Since nothing else would be out of place, they’d have to assume they accidently damaged it at some point. 

The only thing left to try neutralizing would be the engineer sabotaging and causing an ‘accident’. Shepard preferred the nemesis taking a shot at long-range; it would keep the assailant too far away to confirm the kill and it would be easier to control where the attack happened. However, doing something to the tech-expert’s tools would cause suspicion. After giving it some thought she realized the only option was to kill him as soon as possible, before he got a chance to try something. The phantom may have to go the same way, unless the infiltrator’s educated hunch was correct and the Cerberus operatives would leave that as a last resort.

Shepard said into her comm, “I’m done here Liara. Give me their location; I want to observe them a bit more before heading back.”

“I’m uploading a tracking program to your omni-tool. It’ll guide you,” the voice in her ear answered.

“Thanks, going quiet for awhile.”

“Stay safe,” Liara signed off.

Nothing left for the maiden to do to help, she closed the terminal security had installed in their private cabin and went outside. She walked out the door onto the deck facing the sea, stretching her arms high over her head which caused the lower hem of her sundress to climb up her thigh. She vehemently denied her choice in wardrobe had anything to do with Shepard loving how she looked in a skirt. Her bare feet padded across sand-coated, wooden planks to the comfortable loveseat just past the window and plopped down. Her eyes closed to better smell the air, listen to the wind and feel the sun; so she failed to notice Samara was winding up her swim.

It had been a very long time since the disciplined matriarch had taken to the water in a recreational manner. The ache of exercised muscles while still feeling wonderfully fresh, clean and cool was a better sensation than she had remembered. She had enough for the day though and turned toward shore, not beginning to walk until the sea shallowed to three feet. Standing upright her upper body broke the surface revealing she still had a preference for her own people’s style of swimwear. Her bare, firm breasts had a subtle bounce to them as she fought through the surf. After a dozen yards of wading her brown trunks, adorn with white flowers were exposed to the air and given a chance to start drying.

With the waves lapping at her calves Samara noticed her young friend sitting on the porch. She snatched her towel off the back of a deckchair on her way by. Asari skin was fairly water resistant so the droplets would run off her with little hindrance and she would dry quickly without help. Still, it would be quite chilly until that happened so she patted a few places and draped it around her shoulders. 

“I assume Shepard is doing well,” the matriarch said on approach.

The maiden was not caught off-guard and responded with eyes still shut, “Yes, she accomplished her main aim and wished to gather a bit more intelligence, so she is going to follow them awhile longer.”

“Then I should not need to worry for the rest of the day,” Samara said warily then turned to go inside.

“I’ve decided to accept your proposal,” Liara suddenly announced, stopping the Justicar in her tracks. “I miss helping people and being the hero. As well as fear what I will become if I don’t. I fear I will become just like the monster I replaced.” 

“You should not be so hard on yourself.”

“I’m not. If you hadn’t noticed I can be quite obsessive. It’s just… when I was an archeologist I couldn’t hurt anyone.” She buried her fists in her lap as she confessed, “When Shepard returned from the dead I all but ignored her, the woman I longed for. I couldn't take a second away from my mission. Nothing else mattered to me, I was so focused."

"You had to save your friend."

"I did," Liara replied softly. "But that was the only one of my intensions that was noble. Since I've supplanted the yahg I've done things that you should probably kill me for. Before and during the war I could justify them because the Reapers had to be defeated no matter what, but since then. Since then, I have no more excuses or justifications for continuing on as I have. Nothing will stop me from obsessively pursuing and controlling information, that’s just who I am. I need someone to keep me from becoming that monster; stop me from hating myself when I have too much time to think about what I’ve done.” 

Samara moved closer, so she could put a hand on the younger asari’s head as she consoled, “I promise not to let that happen.”

Liara smiled and brushed away a tear, but then quickly moved out from under her elder’s touch, not wanting to be treated like a child. “We should try to gather as many Justicars as possible to discuss what this new organization should be and how it should be constructed. I think the Code should be adapted rather than abandoned…”

“Of course, but there is no need to go into those details now, the two of us can do little by ourselves.”

“Well then, I would like to move onto a condition I have.”

“Should you not have brought that up first?” 

“Alright, then call it a request.” Having yet to make eye contact Liara wasn’t about to start when saying, “I want to live with Shepard.”

Samara put it another way, “So, you wish to share my bed?” 

“I…” the doctor squeaked, having not considered that.

“To be with her you have to understand her lifestyle and find a place within it.” The barely covered matriarch drifted in front of the sitting maiden and then with a single finger under the young chin forced their gazes to meet. “So what do you wish for your place to be? Perhaps we should work out a schedule; we could alternate nights, though we may need to buy another bed. Could also be problematic if Shepard is not in the mood on a particular evening…”

“What is your alternative?” Liara gulped, eyes rapidly blinking.

Fingernail still in place just behind the doctor’s chin Samara leaned down to within an inch, “Act more like the maiden you are; keep an open mind and be willing to try new things.”

The last inch vanished as the matriarch brushed her lips across the maiden’s plump lower one. Liara seemed too stunned to react and failed to accept the invitation in a timely enough fashion so the elder decided to make an even more overt gesture. After giving a teasing little scratch under the chin Samara took a couple steps back. A roll to the shoulders toppled the towel sending it to the worn-down deck with a slight thump. Her hands didn’t pause, just elegantly drifted to the loose knot holding up her brown and white trunks. After a sharp tug they fell.

Standing there in all her damp, nude glory Samara asked, “So, what would you like to try?”

Liara’s gaze didn’t rise higher than the pair of immaculate, blue breasts capped by perfectly-sized, dark nipples just above her eyelevel. It did however dip, temporarily distracted by the flat stomach with a shallow bellybutton, down to the water moistened azure bordered by firm thighs. Her brain wasn’t clear enough to come up with anything too original; not that she was the most creative of people. Nor was she bold enough to vocalize any desires. So after a few minutes of gawking, she leaned forward then to the side avoiding contact to grab the discarded towel. She folded the thick terrycloth a few times and dropped it between her feet. The intent was clear and Samara sunk to her knees.

For a moment full of second guessing Liara sat bolt upright; her butt as far back as possible, ankles crossed. Her fingers hovered over the matriarch’s bust for a few seconds before shifting to the shoulders, still not making contact. Nerves then caused her to fully retract, crossing her arms over her chest. She had yet to even attempt to look anywhere near the other asari’s eyes. Building up just wouldn’t work and she realized she’d have to just jump in with both feet so in a single motion surged forward to cradle Samara’s face with both hands and capture her lips.

It took a second for Samara to adjust to what was happening and return the affections. There were several full lip smooches of growing intensity before their mouths locked together. Suddenly the maiden turned very eager as she tossed caution to the wind and deepened the kiss further. Liara wrapped her arms around her elder’s neck to pull their bodies closer together, their full chests embracing. After a short time more her knees spread, her hips slid forward and her back slouched. 

Samara found herself being dragged onto the maiden, the tight hold on her shoulders denying her much wiggle room. All she could do was brace her arms and return the heated kiss for a number of minutes, until Liara felt the desire to move on. The young asari’s grip relaxed allowing the two to make eye contact and for her to see a bashful smile. What had just happened seemed the reason for the little grin at first, but soon she realized the origin lay with anticipation for what was next.

Liara slipped the spaghetti straps from her shoulders then wriggled down the front of her dress to expose firm, blue mounds. There was a slight hesitation to raise the suspense, but Samara quickly dipped her head, never breaking eye contact, and took a stiff nipple into her mouth. Amongst asari who put such emphasis on age assuming the younger role was a sign of submission, especially when it was the elder doing so, and there was nothing younger than a nursing infant. In modern culture the act had little meaning outside the bedroom. Tens of thousands of years ago however a conquering chieftain would make a public show of forcing the ruling family of a vanquished tribe to suckle at her teat. In this case though it was more about the matriarch showing she had no intention of dominating the maiden.

Samara never looked away from the other asari's eye as her cheeks hallowed and she pulled as much flesh into her mouth as possible. Soft hands delicately stroked her shoulders, unsure what else to do. She released the nipple with a loud pop then swirled her tongue around the stiff tip and gave a last nibble before shifting over to the other peak. Along with her lips came her hands, each taking a breast to massage. When Liara’s lids fluttered close, the matriarch turned her full concentration downward to the sensitive, pillowy breasts. Shepard was right, the excited sighs and soft moans that escaped from the maiden were quite cute.

Before her oral ministrations on the lovely, young bust was done Samara’s fingers began to drift lower. This finally gave Liara’s hands something to do, taking hold of her own breasts to better feed them to her new lover. The matriarch rubbed the blue knees to either side of her waist for a couple minutes before slipping them higher to run up and down the maiden’s thighs occasionally giving them a squeeze. Not letting up on the dark nipples or the boobs beneath she was able to inch the white dress up and expose more of the lightly muscled flesh.

Eventually the elder alien had her fill and pulled away, sinking to sit on her heels. Her gaze fell, knowing eye contact would be too embarrassing for her young friend. She had been able to work Liara’s skirt up enough so it just ever so barely cover the maiden’s azure. In fact the fabric was high enough that when Samara began to nuzzle the covered sex her chin came in contact with century old inner thighs. Her fingers reached far enough behind to curl around soft buttocks. Inhaling deeply, she could smell the excitement of the other asari.

Samara teased and licked through the cloth for a little while before nudging the dress up with her nose and lapped at the lips she found beneath. After several caresses along the outer folds she realized she didn’t have the best angle so shifted the maiden’s thighs onto her shoulders and gave a tug toward the edge of the chair, causing Liara to slouch even further. Then she was really able to delve into the inexperienced azure with her talented tongue, pushing through with slow but strong strokes. It had been a very long time since she had intimately tasted her own kind; a bit sweeter than human.

Liara could do little else but melt and moan, though she tried with all her might to contain her sounds of arousal, which just made them all the cuter. Her embarrassment wouldn’t entirely subside and kept her eyes sealed shut for several long minutes. What finally got her lids to open was her clitoris being flicked by the smoothest of muscles. Luckily for her, with the matriarch’s face fully buried under her bunched up skirt it was impossible for them to make eye contact. Just as she relaxed once more into the expert pleasuring from the tongue dancing through her folds her sensitive, little nub was again touched. This led to a reaction that Samara never would have predicted; the maiden retreated, fleeing from the oral assault.

The elder mistook the look on the younger asari’s face and attempted to sooth, “There is no need to be embarrassed, dear.”

Liara emphatically shook her head, lip firmly planted between her teeth, unable to speak. Her whole body twitched from the orgasm percolating deep in her core as she hastily dragged Samara to her feet. The matriarch didn’t understand what was happening and wasn’t give the time to figure it out. Snatching the towel off the ground the maiden stood; rather than pull the spaghetti straps back onto her shoulders she just let her dress fall off. She then grabbed the other asari’s hand and headed for the beach a mere yard or two away.

Her junior’s desire soon became clear as Liara hastily spread the beach towel out on the sand and pointed at it; bashfully avoiding eye contact, fidgeting from foot to foot, thighs rubbing together. With a grin and a memory Samara laid down on her back, legs up and spread. Even though she took only a couple seconds the highly-stimulated maiden was obviously frustrated by her elder’s pace. As soon as her crest hit terrycloth knees impacted the ground in her periphery and an excited, glistening azure centered in her view. She wrapped her arms around the body engulfing her so she could take a solid grip of the young doctor’s delectable rear. Before she could renew her cunnilingus she felt a tongue on her own nethers. She placed a series of kisses and took her second taste of the lovely sex.

Under the warm afternoon sun, cradled by the sand with waves gently lapping a yard away Samara lay under a warm young maiden, cradling her sublime tush with a gentle tongue lapping at her folds. While half a station away Shepard sat on a sewage pipe outside a fast-food joint waiting for her targets to finish eating lunch. Hard to say who was having the better afternoon.


	10. Night On The Town

As anywhere else in the galaxy, mornings on The Azure Sky began with a commute to work. Underneath the housing tower was the central transit station that took employees anywhere they needed to go. In order to get to the basement the residents had to catch the express elevator that stopped every ten floors. So most people started the day climbing or descending at least one flight of stairs on their way to one of the lift hubs.

“Did I see moving boxes outside Sala’s place?” a turian technician asked his friend as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

“Yeah,” the other turian paused as they found a place to stand. “She’s bondmating, or whatever the word is, to three salarian brothers.”

“Three? Spirits, why would she do that?” he asked, the lift beginning its descent.

The salarian standing in front of them turned to ask, “You have a problem with salarians?”

“Only you Torlic,” the technician said with a smile. “You have any clue why three brothers would share a wife?”

“It probably isn't a marriage, just a breeding agreement. Amongst brothers there isn’t much of a difference who breeds; it’s all the same genes and lineage. It’s like a three for one deal.”

The second turian grumbled, “Never could see myself on either side of that deal.”

“Why would SHE though?” the technician reinserted himself, turning toward the rest of the sparsely populated, pre-rush-hour elevator.

“Fucked if I know,” the near asari shrugged. “I require nine inches of cock from my dates and salarians ain’t got that. Shit, Torlic doesn’t even care that I’m calling his whole species needle-dicked.”

“Don’t even know what that means.” The salarian then quickly added, given the company, “Nor do I want to know.”

The conversation paused there as the elevator doors once again opened, though to a sight none had ever seen on their commute; a matriarch and a redheaded human. Some looked to the floor indicator to check if they had accidently gone up to the luxury suites of the business owners. It wasn’t so odd an occurrence that anyone was about to say anything, that was until they saw ribbons of energy swirl around the ancient alien and her crystal-blue eyes began to glow pure white. Before the confusion could take root the asari’s arms rose toward them, fingers spread wide. Her hands became fists and a mass effect field took hold of the passengers. Then with a gesture everyone inside was pulled out, landing in a heap of bodies and limbs in the hall.

“Clear,” Samara signaled.

With that Shepard, cloaked a few floors up inside the shaft, entered a command into her omni-tool. The couplings released, the safety protocols failed and the car fell with a very surprised combat engineer on top. The Cerberus agents easily figured out Kelly’s commute schedule and planned to kill her by dropping the elevator into oblivion once she was inside; not worried in the slightest about collateral damage. The infiltrator just beat them to the punch and sabotaged the lift first; however she did care about civilian casualties and made sure there were none with the help of a powerful biotic she happened to know.

As Shepard watched the elevator and Cerberus engineer fall out of sight a little voice popped into her ear, “We have a problem.”

“What is it?” the cloaked, former marine asked. “Did he save himself?”

There were a few silent moments before Liara confirmed, “No, he’s dead. That isn’t the problem. I just intercepted a large amount of data that he transmitted as he fell.”

“Okay,” unsure what the maiden meant. “So, what did he transmit?”

“I’m checking now.”

“Wait, you don’t even know. How do you know there’s a problem then?”

“A hunch.”

“Didn’t know asari had woman’s intuition; I don’t even have that,” Shepard teased.

After hurriedly scanning through the data, desperate to prove herself right to this annoying human, Liara proudly exclaimed, “Ha! I’m correct! The door didn’t close so he saw Samara and Kelly. They know Kelly isn’t dead and that Samara is on the station, who is also on their hit list.”

“Awesome!” the woman replied with sarcastic excitement.

“Sorry,” the young doctor mumbled.

“This did seem too easy,” Shepard sighed. “Hopefully the two left don’t notice and just leave thinking their job is done, taking the varying tracking bugs I planted with them. Knowing my luck though, we’re going to have to fake Samara’s death now too. What’s the next step?”

“A break,” the matriarch interjected. “You two go have some fun. I will stay with Miss Chambers and protect her.”

After a bit of pondering the former commander asked, “So Liara, will you go out with me?”

“I suppose,” the maiden answered with fake apathy.

“Great, I’ll get changed at Kelly’s place…”

“No,” Liara interrupted, remembering what Shepard was wearing under her armor. “I want to go someplace nice. Buy a new outfit, I’ll make reservations and send along where and when to meet.”

“Fine,” the woman huffed as she crawled into a maintenance duct. “But whatever you wear better show plenty of blue.”

Shepard followed her orders and went clothes shopping, something she only liked doing when it was for someone else and a stop at the lingerie shop was involved. She wasn’t fashion inept, she just normally didn’t care. For Liara though, she’d make the sacrifice and ventured into an upper-class mall in one of the least lurid areas on the station. Efficiency was the name of the game and didn’t browse for long, though she did detour through a salon to get gussied up a little bit. At a ritzy boutique she bought a red cocktail dress that showed a hint of cleavage and hung to just above the knee. To finish her outfit she chose boots that weren't too much different than those she wore with her fatigues, just with nicer leather. The only place she spent any significant amount of time was buying something special to wear underneath everything else, including silk stockings.

To the woman’s surprise, even after her shopping excursion, she was the first to arrive at the five-star restaurant that sat atop one of the skyscrapers. A small band filled the air with a lazy melody. No obvious barrier held the atmosphere in place around her so it felt as if she were sitting amongst the stars with the garden planet of Niacal floating overhead. It was a glorious view that she got to enjoy for a near hour, alone. A near hour she passed at the restaurant's bar. Making her quite loose when the maiden finally showed as well as more than a little annoyed, especially when she saw what the young asari was wearing; a blue suit the same shade as her eyes. 

Shepard stayed on her stool, elbows planted on the bar as the maiden approached, murmuring into her scotch, "Smartass."

With an amused, little grin Liara commented, "Samara told me you love an asari in a suit."

"And I told you I wanted to see plenty of blue and you know damn well I didn't mean fabric." After downing the last gulp from her glass the human added, "Plus I've been waiting here forever."

"I am truly sorry about my tardiness." The young doctor cautiously rubbed her perturbed date's covered shoulder. "I had an errand that took longer than I would have suspected."

"An errand?" Shepard was edging past annoyed. "It better not have involved getting that suit tailored."

"No, the suit is off the rake." Liara took hold of the woman's hand and after a moment of resistance subtly guided it down. "I was having something else specially tailored to my body, though."

In spite of herself, the corner of the former marine's mouth twitched as her fingers touched a new bulge in the asari's pants. "And you think I'm going to let you use that on me?"

"You are kind of easy," the maiden teased; her nose brushing dyed-violet locks, nails scratching between clothed shoulder blades.

"Oh am I?" Shepard grunted, not taking the bait to start a little game.

The rebuff caused Liara to backpedal and penitently whisper, "Sorry."

With a sideward glance she could tell the young alien had the wounded puppy look going pretty strong and the human wasn't pissed nor drunk enough to hold on to her grudge. "Sit down."

"Is our evening ruined?" the maiden asked once she had taken her stool.

"Nah, just off to a slow start." Shepard motioned to the batarian bartender.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" his voice rumbled.

"Two glasses of that wine I started off with, the appetizer sampler platter and a shot of your hardest, asari liquor."

"Would you like them brought to your table?"

"Nope, we'll eat right here at the bar."

"Very good."

Once the four-eyed bartender left Liara turned to her date, "What about our table?"

Shepard turned toward her companion. "A half hour ago I decided I wasn't in the mood for a prolonged, fancy diner."

"What are you in the mood for?" Liara asked hopefully.

"Have yet to decide," she replied just as the drinks were placed in front of her and immediately slid two of the glasses the maiden's way.

Just as quickly the young doctor moved to slide the shot right back, "No thank you. I'm not really much of a drinker."

"I know, but you have some catching up to do," Shepard said with a grin, but when the offer wasn't taken quickly enough she ordered, "Drink it."

Liara sat there for several seconds with slumped shoulders and pursed lips staring at the tiny glass. A glance over at the human's face told her there would be no negotiations. A rolling wrist broke her inaction and she took up her beverage. She gave a short prayer before throwing the green liquid down her throat. The first second went by just fine, the next, not so much. Fire burned her insides and kicked her in the gut like a shotgun. Strained, hoarse coughs erupted from her fully gaping mouth as her body attempted to reject the vile liquid invader.

As the recovery process began she heard, "Here drink this, it should help."

Without a thought Liara scooped up the new glass and downed its contents. A second fire raged down her throat as she was tricked into enduring another shot of the same liquor. Her coughing amplified to the point of convulsions for nearly a minute, only settling when her body realized it probably wouldn't die. Eyes still watering she couldn't see anything, but she could hear the laughter coming from beside her. After wiping away the tears she noticed that the batarian behind the bar was keeping some chuckles under his breath.

"I hate you," the maiden grumbled; making sure it was water in the next glass she drank.

"That makes us even for the suit." Then added after a brief pause, "Not for being late though."

Still a bit raspy Liara complained, "That's not fair."

"Fine, let's just say you owe me one."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

With a grin and a sip of wine Shepard replied, "Nope."

Though off on the wrong foot the evening was not lost and the two cared far too much for the other to dwell longer than it took the food to arrive. Eating replaced any desire to converse for some time. The young doctor had experience with all the mini-dishes presented on the sampler platter while Shepard only recognized a couple. So the human started with an experimental bite from a spring roll made from flower pedals and stuffed with meat from a Thessian crab, as Liara described it but in reality the animal was more like a spider. Whatever the animal it tasted like a foot wrapped with spinach and warranted no further testing. The calamari stuff was good though, as were the authentic, gourmet, asari sliders which in truth were adaptations of the lowbrow, earth snack and she loved the pizza things. Her incessant need to translate everything to her own culture did get on the maiden's nerves a bit.

After a few more rounds of varying cocktails and another appetizer plate the pair was rather full and quite buzzed. They exited the ritzy restaurant giggling, having left behind a sizable tip for their new batarian friend; after all he did keep them from getting kicked out for never actually going near their reserved table. Past the partition that separated outside from in, since the establishment was on a rooftop there was no real building to be inside of or therefore leave, they went in search of Shepard's rental skycar. The parking lot wasn't large and only a quarter of it was populated, but it was still a bit of a challenge in their impaired state.

Once the luxury car was found Shepard chivalrously stepped aside and opened the door for her date. With a tiny giggle and slight bow Liara accepted the gesture, getting in first. She started to crawl in to the far side, but a hand on the hip stopped her. She was pulled back down into the near seat and when her buns hit upholstery the larger human mounted her. A weight settled in her lap as the canopy closed around them.

Suddenly a synthetic voice informed, "Due to the level of alcohol in your blood exceeding the legal limit manual control has been disabled. Please state your desired destination for the autopilot."

An answer was not immediately forthcoming as there wasn't a mouth free to give it. The couple's lips were firmly locked, tongues wrestling in the initial flurry of passion. After a few minutes of confused, hectic groping Shepard's forearms found a resting place on either side of the headrest as she settled into a deep, slow kiss with the maiden. Meanwhile soft, blue hands drifted down to linger on her hips for a little while before slipping further on to her rear. Though to her surprise getting her ass grabbed and making-out were mutually exclusive as Liara quickly turned her head, breaking contact. 

Running her fingers tips along the new ridges that bisected each of the woman's cheeks Liara asked, "What are these?"

"More interested in sating your curiosity than your lust?" Shepard teased before answering, "They're called garters. Let me show you."

After one more little peck the woman on top leaned back, forcing the lightly scaled fingers to shift from her posterior to her thighs. Eye contact only lasted as long as it took for the maiden to notice where Shepard's hands were. She hooked the bottom hem of her skirt and slowly began to drag it up her legs, revealing how high her black stockings went. Far up on the meaty, muscular thighs came the first hints of skin and a glimpse at the strips of fabric the alien had never seen before.

Again Liara had to move her hands out of the way, but only momentarily this time for as soon as Shepard had brushed her dress high enough she retook her grip of the sublimely firm and now bare, thighs. As her thumbs ran along the odd strips of accessory clothing her curiosity over what they were attached to peaked and she tried to expedite the reveal. The human figured out what she wanted to see and capitulated, mostly. One side of the dress was lifted high up the hip, showing a bit of black panty and the bottom edge of a matching lacy article of lingerie she did not recognize.

Before the question could be broached Shepard explained, "It's called a torsolette."

"Let me see more," Liara whispered.

A devilish grin crossed the former marine's lips as she lifted the rest of her skirt out of the way and got the expected gasp. Her merry widow was forgotten as interest had shifted to her black, lacy, crotchless panties; something the maiden had never dreamed could exist. Showing signs of excitement her perfectly framed folds were already starting to engorge and glisten. Desire plastered Liara's face as she stared down at the inviting sex, but before anything came of it Shepard felt a flinch and recoil below her.

"Ow!" the young asari suddenly exclaimed as her hand went to her own groin.

"What's wrong?" Shepard worriedly asked.

"It isn't fitting in my pants anymore," Liara squirmed.

After several poorly stifled laughs the woman sympathized, mostly sincerely, "Awww, poor baby. Do you need some help?"

"Goddess, yes," came the husky answer.

With bated breath Liara watched strong fingers undo the fly of her pants then flinched as they took hold of the base of her prosthetic dick. It took a little uncomfortable wrestling to get the swollen shaft out of its cloth confines, but once it was she was able to fully appreciate the feedback feature of her toy as her lover appreciated how lifelike it was. It seamlessly matched her skin in color and texture, with small scales along its length, up to the ridge of the purple head. 

The maiden had to exert effort to keep her eyes from fluttering shut not wanting to miss what the ambidextrous Shepard's busy hands were doing. One set of fingers rubbed her folds and enticed her clitoris as the other massaged the blue shaft. Lubrication harvested from the asari's fluids oozed from the tip of the toy which the stroking palm used to coat the rest of the cock, but it didn't seem to be enough. So the human began running the underside through her moist lips.

"It's ready, please. Goddess, please just," Liara incoherently groaned.

Luckily for the maiden her date was too worked-up herself to tease. Shepard guided the purple head to her entrance, careful to line things up despite arousal and alcohol clouding her judgment. It seemed Liara wasn't so patient and grabbed the human's hips trying to pull them down. That got a throaty chuckle then a collapse as she surrendered and let her weight drop, impaling herself to the hilt in one shot. Shuddering moans erupted from them both as their hips connected.

Liara had never experienced anything like the tight heat wrapped around her temporary phallus. She would thank Samara the rest of her life for suggesting to upgrade her strap-on. The sensation transfer was so sensitive that she could feel the fluttering ripples of Shepard's inner muscles which sent a pleasurable shiver through her entire body. At some point her eyes must have closed because she suddenly found herself opening them and was disappointed to only see red in her lap, the dress having fallen back into place. The disappointment had no chance of lasting long with how her cock was being squeezed by her love's velvety folds. She started to move the fabric out of the way but a hip wiggle shattered her will to do anything except melt into the seat and take hold, underneath the skirt, of the powerful thighs straddling her. 

It was a rare occurrence that Shepard felt so full, even the strap-on Liara had used on her days before wasn't as big as this one nor did it have the lovely scaled texture. Slowly she rotated her hips and grinded into the asari's lap to get a full appreciation of the thick shaft inside her. Again the maiden underneath her showed a lack of patience by trying to lift her, getting her moving. This time she didn't give in quite so easily and stayed immobile. 

Not thinking straight Liara couldn't come up with a good way to get the woman going. She tried to bounce under the heavier human, but didn't have enough room to pull out even a fraction of an inch. After a frustrated grunt she finally thought to stop her squirming and look up to see the smile on Shepard's face which she sheepishly returned. They shared a playful grin several seconds before pink lips began to close on her, but she turned away. The mouth pursued and she continued to evade by flailing her head back and forth until she was chased down.

Once she had her tongue firmly buried in the young doctor's mouth Shepard started rocking her hips. Blue hands were soon tightly gripping her ass and encouraging her to step up the pace, which she all too happily obliged. Her tempo quickly built so that within a half dozen strokes she was furiously bucking, to the point she could not maintain the kiss and flung her head back. She braced her elbows against the ceiling of the car above her, practically pushing off it and down onto the shaft. She completely lost herself in the warm bliss building in her core. This new position didn't allow Liara to keep her cheeky hold, but her fingers didn't remain idle long.

Looking up the strong body bouncing atop her Liara only desired more. After a moment of addled thought she figured out what she wanted and hooked Shepard's dress by the armholes to pull the woman forward. Thinking a kiss was being sought panting pink lips puckered, but instead of being embraced they were ignored. All she wanted to do was reach the zipper around back and once she had it down she nearly tore the red fabric off the human's shoulders, exposing the black torsolette beneath. Once she saw a little of the intricate lace of the bustier she wanted to see more so forced everything else to bunch around the waist.

For several minutes the maiden enjoyed griping the human's silk covered sides, watching the contained breasts bounce, but soon she once again got greedy. Liara brushed away the shoulder straps then jerked the bustier as far down as possible, exposing wonderfully stiff nipples. Immediately she began to grope the jumping mounds. With her cock buried in wet warmth, hands filled with pillowy perfection, ears overwhelmed by blissful moans and seeing the orgasmic expression on her love's face the young asari was in heaven; only one thing could make it any better. 

Word nor warning were needed, the meld united the lovers effortlessly. The borders between them dissolved and one's pleasure became the others. Under such overwhelming sensation Shepard could not last long, her hips violently bucked in the asari's lap for several joyous minutes until she cried out as ecstasy washed over her. Her voice was joined a second later as she shared her orgasm with Liara. Together they shook and shivered for what seemed hours. The woman's body then collapsed onto the maiden, though she continued trying to milk the shaft with her inner muscles, extending their quivering aftershocks for minutes more.

After a long while, and a parting kiss, Shepard released a groggy sigh and rolled off the young asari into the driver's seat; her back against the door, legs splayed. Though she didn't mean it as an invitation Liara took it as such, just unable to pass up a chance to have a taste. Her lids sagging the human didn't notice the alien's approach until she felt a delicate, silky tongue lap through her very sensitive folds. She jerked, eyes flying open, but relaxed into the touch once she spotted the cute, blue face nuzzling her slick sex. Her hand instinctively settled on the asari's crest.

Petting the head between her legs as it lazily licked away the moisture clinging to the insides of her thighs Shepard noted, "Looks like I made a mess of your pants."

"Mmm hmm," Liara hummed into the human's pussy, not too worried about the giant wet spot in her lap.

If the maiden didn't care Shepard wasn't about to press the issue and relaxed, until she looked out the window, "Where are we?"

The maiden lifted her head but didn't get to say anything before a synthetic voice cut in, "For your privacy this skycar was ascended to one-hundred feet."

"Is sex in cars really that common?"

"Currently twenty-one other couples are engaged in sexual congress in rental cars around the station."

"You have a way for us to clean up then?" the still quite exposed human asked.

The glove box popped open. "The factory-sealed, orange sponges are especially designed to absorb excess excretions. There is also a variety of perfumes and deodorants to mask any lingering odors as well as a moist towel for any further freshening up."

"Little help?" Shepard said with a quirked grin and flap of the thighs.

"Why should I?" Liara protested even as she reached into the dashboard. "You're the one who made the mess."

"You're the one that caused me to make the mess though."

With a smile the maiden popped open a sponge and started patting between the human's wet legs. "So, where should we go next?"

"That wasn't enough for you?" Shepard's attention and hand drifted to the car's navigation controls.

"No way," Liara giggled, marveling at how well she was able to clean her love up with the simple, little tool.

"Well then, let's see..." She flinched when a cold sprits of perfume hit her still tender nethers. "...what the lady's only area is like."

After one last smooch the young asari sat up then waited a few beats before expectantly flicking her eyes toward her own soiled groin and asked, "Well?"

As Shepard started putting her outfit back in order she replied, "Well what? It's your crotch, clean it yourself."

"I hate you," the maiden grumbled as she snatched another sponge and started dabbing the large wet spot in her lap.

While the doctor washed and the infiltrator smirked the skycar fly to the district of the station reserved for those of the female gender; which wasn't strictly defined by anatomy. From above, the strips of pulsating neon lights and undulating masses of people looked like the dozen other malls that dotted The Azure Sky. Unlike the others that reached out from a central point an equal number of blocks in the four cardinal directions, including a myriad of alleyways and side streets, the 'women's only area' stretched an extra couple hundred yards to the north. Bars, clubs and businesses that catered to those asari with an interest in their own kind, but not so much so that a pureblood baby could result had organically sprung up as an offshoot. Though there was a place for that too, it was just tucked in a more secluded spot away from prying eyes. Aethyta and Benezia especially loved being pampered by the maidens at 'The Matriarch's Throne' back in the day.

The skycar landed in a small drop-off zone, taking off again as soon as its two passengers stepped out. It would go park in a nearby parking lot but could be recalled with a simple omni-tool command. Shepard had a brief flashback to the Silversun Strip with the whirl of lights, sounds and activity all around, but that memory ended when her eyes adjusted and she more clearly saw the details. The dress code was lenient to say the least as only the groin seemed required to be covered. Most visitors stuck to regular clothing, though a substantial fraction were in some sort of fetish gear. The more outrageously dressed were the staff, not all tied to a specific establishment as street walkers hung to near every wall. Heaven had been found.

For many minutes the interspecies couple were stuck gawking at the spectacle all around them. Never had they seen so many outfits made of latex, leather and/or lace in one place, or any combination of places really. Mistresses openly lead their submissives down the street on leashes. Public displays of affection were everywhere, including a topless matron making out with her salarian bondmate on a nearby bench. A squad of drunk commandos vacationing together had trapped a turian escort against an alley wall; their leader had her hand firmly buried in the front of the dark-grey alien's trousers.

Shepard snaked an arm around her date and asked, "So, where to?"

"Will my opinion actually matter or are you just going to drag me where you want to go regardless?" Liara warily replied.

"Of course your opinion matters, my pretty, little maiden." 

"Don't you start with that," the young doctor warned.

After delivering a peck to a blue cheek Shepard assured, "Really, you pick the place."

Strolling through the indecent, two story mall Liara scanned the signs and storefronts for the proper place to spend the second part of their evening. For a moment she considered journeying the couple blocks to The Pearl, but a second thought made her realize that would drastically alter the trajectory of their date. Hawke would find them. She had to choose carefully, but needed more information to do so. Not every establishment's moniker could be easily decoded; what in the name of the goddess could 'Splatter' refer to. Almost immediately she dismissed using one of the public VI guides or punching up her omni-tool as Shepard would invariable get involved. She desperately searched for an alternative source of intel.

Then a smirk crossed Liara's lips when the obvious became apparent and her eyes began scouring the crowd. All she needed to do was follow the right person or people. It took quite a few minutes of scanning, made more difficult by Shepard's intermittent whining, before she spotted a concentration of humans. After a few yards though she saw a far more appealing sight and changed course. Sauntering down the boulevard were a pair of asari wearing similar tight tops that bared their midriffs and loose chaps that bared their behinds, but what interested the maiden the most were the fat, fake dicks bouncing between their thighs.

Shepard hadn't notice the strap-ons, all she saw was the twin pairs of bare, blue buns swaying in front of her. As they strolled Liara gently brushed away her arm which wasn't a big deal as all it meant was her fingers could drift down to take hold of the maiden's perky posterior. That didn't last long though as soon handholding was insisted upon, but even that was only temporary. They began to subtly wrestle over who would be walking on whose arm in a juvenile show of dominance. Time became the deciding factor as the maiden was winning when they reached the door the pair of endowed asari disappeared into.

"What does Wic'Besom mean?" Shepard asked as she read the sign over the door.

"I don't know," Liara shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"Do you know every detail about human culture?"

After a second of thought Shepard grew a smartass smirk and answered, "Yep."

Liara's eyes narrowed; spending so much time amongst humans had inspired her to study a bit of Earth history. "Name the first dynasty of China."

"Xia," the smartass woman stated then immediately headed into the club, leaving the alien in her wake.

Out of earshot the doctor muttered, "I hate you."

Liara wasn't quick to catch up to the infuriating woman and spent most of her journey down the long passageway stewing. To maximize boardwalk space most of the storefronts were small, as if they were just fast-food joints. Hallways of varying lengths and stairwells leading up or down interlaced like a giant puzzle; the actual businesses could be as much as a hundred yards from the street. Even The Pearl, with its elaborate entry including plants, fountains and dancing VIs, had an irregular terraced design to fit in to the labyrinth of other establishments.

After the hall plastered with animated advertisements the space opened up into a large, pulsating club. A long, glowing bar dominated the right wall while a curved staircase to the upper loft was the most obvious feature on the left. Both levels had their own dance floor, but still had more than enough room for a host of tables and sofas. All pretty standard for a place run by the long lived race, even at first glance everything seemed normal with an almost entirely turian, human and asari crowd dancing, drinking, laughing and talking. A second look told a different story. 

Most of the blue aliens openly flaunted their fake dicks, letting them hang out from their pants or dangle from beneath their skirts. Even those who weren't pea-cocking their toys had an extra little bulge below the belt. The variety of shapes, sizes, colors and styles was amazing; Shepard preferred the ones made to look as if they were real asari appendages. Though the neon glowing cocks, some made to look like they were on fire or surging with electricity, had a certain novel appeal.

To Liara's momentary disappointment she recognized Wic'Besom was not a BDSM club; getting her companion to be at least a little submissive would be so much easier if the rules enforced it. Sure, there were a few such couples around but they were few and far between. Her mood quickly lifted as she absorbed the fun, flirty atmosphere. She had to smile as she noticed how the strap-ons jetting out from between her own people's thighs were being treated. All around alien hands casually touched, tickled and stroked the cock of the asari they were talking to. It also seemed the toys made excellent handles as many a blue lady was being led around by their dicks.

So enraptured with the scene before her, and her senses still a bit dulled from the liquor with diner, Liara didn't notice Shepard's proximity until her zipper was all the way down. "Hey!"

"Just following the local customs," the human whispered directly into her young love's ear as she reached into the blue pants.

A tiny groan escaped as strong fingers found her shaft. "I need another drink."

"Let's go," Shepard smiled and pulled her date along to the bar.

A series of gelatin shots renewed the buzz while lowering inhibitions, preventing their easily blush-able cheeks from burning up their faces. If not for the infusion of liquid courage there was no way either of them could properly enjoy such a hedonistic paradise. Which could not be fully appreciated from a stool so they ventured into the crowd. The human reclaimed her hold of the blue member, causing Liara to clutch to the human's arm without a thought. While the maiden may not have noticed, Shepard did and mentally notched it up in the win column.

It took only a few steps in the direction of the dance floor filled with bumping and grinding couples for Liara's memory of Shepard's odd, little shuffle to flare and for her to force a reroute. This time it was the former commander who didn't notice what her date was doing and happily headed toward what seemed to be the quieter end of the club, that was more of a lounge.

Practically every seated asari had either a bobbing head or undulating body in their lap. Like the pair of reclining matrons casually chatting as if they didn't each have a half naked turian kneeling between their legs. The maidens a few sofas away however weren't nearly as blasé and all they had was a cute, black girl sitting between them happily jerking them off. The human had them moaning and groaning; all while a surrounding group teased and jeered the two for being so easily 'entertained'. 

Shepard nudged Liara when she spotted the two they had followed in. They apparently were looking for dates, and had high hopes, as they were flirting pretty heavily with a whole table of off-duty station security personnel. Whatever their rap was it must have been good because after about five minutes the two turians and three humans were following them over to a deep, overstuffed couch. In another minute the darker asari was getting to second base with the bustiest of the woman while a clawed hand wrapped around her neon-green dick. A couple cushions over her friend had lips nipping at her mouth, neck and cock.

"Don't get any ideas," Liara lightly warned. "You're with me tonight,"

"Aww, come on," Shepard jokingly whined. "We could totally seduce those three huntresses over there."

"Getting gang-boomed..."

"Banged..." 

"Gangbanged by four asari is great for you, but what about me?"

"Alright, how about the foursome at ten o'clock. You can take the girls and I'll take the maidens."

Something caught the corner of Liara's eye that caused her to grow a grin and say, "I have a better idea."

A pointed finger got Shepard's attention to follow then her cheeks to redden. "No way."

"If you still want me to owe you one you will." Liara immediately cut off any rebuttal, "We are currently even. Me wearing this suit was just some minor teasing as was you refusing to help me clean up in the car. My tardiness was a true mistake that I paid for when you forced those two vile shots upon me in the restaurant. That makes us even."

"So, I do this now and I get to use you however I want later."

For some reason the word 'use' caused a shiver to jolt up the maiden's spine. "Yes."

It took a full minute of contemplation before Shepard growled, "Fine."

As soon as her former commander turned Liara did a happy, little bounce then fell into step behind the marching human; ignoring the bad attitude. Shepard weaved through the crowd out ahead of her date, around tables and couches, steadily swelling her chest as she steeled her nerves. Joining the battle lines against any army of mercs, mechs or monsters the galaxy had to offer would be a cheery alternative to joining the line running the length of the far wall.

In Wic'Besom it was hard to go ten minutes without overhearing someone offering or being invited to "go over the rail". The rail being waist high and padded. Approaching all Shepard could see was the backs of a line of asari; their buttocks, whether bare or clothed, rhythmically flexing and relaxing. Once she grew close enough to hear the moans radiating from the row over the thumping music she noticed the turian and human legs peeking out from around or between thrusting blue, lower halves.

Shepard came to a hesitant stop at a free spot on the rail between a turian getting utterly pounded by an indigo maiden and a woman in her early twenties being slowly and methodically fucked by an handsome matron. After watching for a second she gave a single shake of the head and started to turn away, but the eager, young doctor came up behind her and took a firm hold of her waist. In a not so subtle gesture something thick and hard was pressed into her rear. She made an incoherent whine in protest which only served to get her shoved forward. Her third stumbling step almost landed on top of the foot of the quivering human next door. 

Gingerly Shepard spread her feet a bit beyond a shoulder's width, careful to find a comfortable distance. Then she tipped forward until her hips rested against the rail. The first attempt at comfort did not take and she straightened up a moment to realign. Even after she had braced her waist she continued to shift her weight to find the perfect spot. The entire time she made sure not to let her attention wander from the space of wall, which had a convenient shelf to lean on, directly in front of her.

Liara quickly tired of the obvious stall tactics so gave another push. This time her hand stayed planted between Shepard's shoulder blades to assure the woman would stay fully bent over. Only when it was obvious this new position was fully accepted did the maiden take a step back to enjoy the view. The human's embarrassment was obvious by how firmly her face was buried in her crossed arms. The young asari felt so wrong for how aroused she was by the attempt to hide. 

Without a hint of rush Liara traced the nail of her index finger down the zipper of the red dress stretched across the broad shoulders of the prostrate, former marine. When the seam ended she dropped her hand to rub the upper swell of the round bum laid out before her. The rubs drifted down until she was palming one of the glorious cheeks. After a few pats her digits dipped to hook the skirt's lowest hem then antagonistically slowly lifted, exposing the silk covered legs little by little. The slow tease ended in a flash as she exposed the woman's more intimate parts all at once by flipping up the dress with a flick of the wrist.

Liara didn't leave her love on display for long as she soon collapsed onto the human's back. Her fingers pushed into Shepard's velvet folds, finding a pleasant slickness. With her free hand she pulled back a veil of hair so she could lick the odd, protruding earlobe underneath. The slight gasp only emboldened her and she latched her lips onto the rim of cartilage. She began to nibble which got the body beneath her to wriggle; she would have to explore this reaction more, later.

The maiden whispered directly into her vulnerable lover's ear, "When I get up you'll be on full display to the entire room."

"Damn it Liara," Shepard growled into her forearm. 

"Then everyone will get to see your gaping, wet pussy perfectly framed by your slutty, little panties."

The former commander threatened, "I'm going to pop every cherry you have."

Concern suddenly overwhelmed Liara, "Do you want me to stop? Because I will. I'll still even owe you one."

Shepard was touched by the sincere worry in the maiden's words, but pissed because of what they would force her to say even if it was in the most indirect way she could think of, "Remember our talk about teddy bears and safe words?"

Realization took a moment but eventually Liara happily returned to harassing, "Ohhh right. Should have known a slut like..."

"No more talking!" the woman cut in. "Do what you want, just don't talk to me!"

The young asari didn't press the issue and straightened up after a soft kiss on the shoulder. Without her notice she had continued playing with Shepard's excited folds as they exchanged words. So the human was more than ready to be entered. Liara took a step back, but didn't allow a good view to anyone else in the room. She gathered some more of the flowing, feminine juices to smear over her cock, making sure to coat the entire shaft. The leftover moisture clinging to her hand was too much of a temptation to just leave and she greedily licked her fingers clean.

Once no more of Shepard's taste could be gleaned from her fingers Liara turned her focus to the splayed ass before her. With one hand she lined up the flared, purple head of her strap-on while she pressed the other to the small of the human's back. She made a few easy, test thrusts into the inviting entrance before she could line up with the warm channel and push inside, completely hilting herself in one slow, smooth motion. Despite any earlier protests she could distinctly hear a rumbling groan coming out of her penetrated girlfriend the entire time.

Liara shifted her hold to the soldier's hips and with the railing pressed into the front of Shepard's waist the woman had no room to move. Before too long the maiden found a leisurely pace sliding six inches of her shaft in and out of the human pussy. On every retreat she saw a flash of the pink flesh so tightly gripping her. It was like she had reduced the powerful, former commander to nothing but a warm hole to stick her cock. This idea was only reinforced when she glanced to either side and saw the line of aliens who had so willingly offered themselves to one of her own people. 

The matron fucking the girl beside them noticed the wandering, blue eyes next to her. It took a couple seconds before the young broker noticed she had been noticed. The two asari exchanged glances, but a deeply blushing Liara couldn't maintain hers for more than a moment. Her compatriot wasn't so easily embarrassed and didn't look away, in fact she began openly leering back.

"That's real nice," the matron complimented as she placed a hand on Shepard's upturned tush. 

"Thanks," Liara wasn't sure what else to say.

"I really like what you've got her wearing." Somehow the older asari was able to easily maintain her rhythm as she spoke, "I'd like to get my bondmate lingerie like that."

"Uhhh," the young doctor groaned in pleasure, her memory was not quite as sharp as it usual was so it took a moment to remember, "It's a torsolette."

"Thank you, but I'm actually more interested in her panties. Such easy access." 

"Oh, they're crotchless." Beginning to enjoy the hedonistic decadence of the conversation, Liara asked, "Is she your bondmate?"

"Yes," the elder asari lovingly stroked her young companion's long, black hair. "Ching Lan and I met in a refugee camp on the Citadel. A C-Sec officer asked me to keep an eye on her after she lost her entire family."

"How old is she?" the maiden asked, now noticing how petite the human was.

"Twenty-four," she answered defensively.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm sorry for snapping," the matron's hips stilled a moment as she slid her hands up the girl's sides who glanced back so they could share a loving look. "They assigned her to my crate. Every time she had a nightmare she crawled into my bunk seeking comfort. I tried to resist, kept telling her and myself it was wrong, but eventually I gave in and well here we are. Hopefully in about fifty years she will be the father of one or two of my daughters..."

Some decidedly indecent ideas about the couple's experiences in the refugee camp started racing through Liara's head and once she realized the glowing-orange cock disappearing under Ching Lan's mini-skirt was using the backdoor, all her focus was suddenly redirected as she felt the pressure in her lower abdomen build. Absentmindedly, her eyes went black and her mind reached out. She was so used to being with Shepard she no longer had consideration for whether or not to meld, she just did. Nothing felt more natural than to share her pleasure and joy with the woman she loved. The feeling must have been mutual as she encountered no resistance initiating the joining.

As aroused as she was Shepard was still a ways off from release. Self-conscious embarrassment kept her from completely losing herself in the moment; constant reminders of her surroundings kept her from finding her own little, lust-fueled world. So when she felt the tendrils of Liara's mind tickling at the edges of her own she embraced them wholeheartedly. Immediately the heat in her body escalated and she gasped blissfully. She surrendered completely to the pleasure the maiden was giving her which actually was also being taken from her. The young asari could do anything she wanted as long as she sent the results her way. She knew she could not reach the summit in this situation alone, but still needed to.

For the first time since they met Liara felt like she was in complete control and she reveled in it. She fucked the human as hard as her strength would allow, selfishly taking her pleasure. Her hips furiously slapped Shepard's ass as she dug her nails into the fleshy mounds. If she didn't leave a bruise somewhere she'd feel like a failure. For days or maybe minutes she pounded away like a virgin krogan until she threw back her head to loudly crow her victory. Ecstasy hit her all at once in a single flashflood, she had wanted the moment to last forever, thereby ensuring it would be over prematurely; also much like a virgin krogan. She collapsed forward onto the warmth of her lover, feeling like she had just conquered the great Commander.

It didn't last long as her afterglow was soon interrupted by laughing tremors and a snarky question, "Proud of yourself?"

"Huh?" Liara eloquently inquired.

"One minute," Shepard chuckled. "You had me right where you wanted me and you could only last one minute."

The doctor bristled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know melding is a two way street." The woman finally dislodged her face from its hiding place to peek back over her shoulder. "I felt that little power trip. I mean, dominating me, even for a second, was such a gigantic victory that you immediately shot your load. I'm actually kind of flattered."

Her moment ruined the maiden started to back away, letting Shepard up, but then some wisdom drifted in, "You know you don't have to let her up. Just keep fucking her until you're satisfied and she's learned her lesson."

Liara glanced at the matron beside her who sent back a playful wink. Her eyes then dropped back down to the woman bent over in front of her. She reversed course and pinned the human against the rail. Shepard looked back over a shoulder and realized her ordeal was not over. Again the woman's face sought a hiding place, the other asari having reminded her of her surroundings. A wide grin stretched the maiden's cheeks as her hips started moving again. She could practically feel the rumbling growl coming from her lover, which only made her smile bigger.

The young doctor then turned to her new friend, "Sorry about the interruption. I would love to hear more about how you and Ching Lan met."


	11. Words

"Just keep your eyes forward. Do not be afraid to hold my hand as tightly as you wish. You will not hurt me," Samara quietly reassured. "Nothing will happen to you as long as you are by my side."

"Okay," was all Kelly could manage to say back as she took the matriarch's invitation and squeezed as hard as she could.

They stood together on the main platform of the central transit station waiting for the tram to arrive. It took every bit of the young woman's strength to stay upright, her knees were ready to give out at any moment. All she really wanted to do was go back up to her apartment and call in sick another day, as she had the past week while her protectors figured out how to keep her safe, but the Cerberus operatives were tired of waiting. Shepard said it was a good sign that the enemy was rushing into things and she so wanted to believe her former commander, but she could not keep her fear at bay. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Phantom approaching.

Outrageous costumes were hardly unusual on The Azure Sky so a person could get away with walking around in practically anything, from pasties and a thong to combat gear. Still the fully armed and armored Phantom walking through the central hub for staff transportation caused more than a couple folks to make a call to station security, who advised them to leave the area immediately. The suddenness of the Cerberus soldier's movements had precluded proper preparation. No one thought the agent would be so brazen as this, it just did not make sense.

Right on time the four o'clock tram arrived at the platform. The Phantom had been trailing her targets for the better part of an hour, not waiting for an opportunity as much as just trying to get close enough. The query was able to stay out ahead with the guidance of a pair of all-seeing, blue eyes watching their every move. Several attempts were made to draw the agent into a trap, but it had yet to work. Hopefully this one would be different.

Samara and Kelly stepped onto the front car; the one hunting them couldn't catch up in time and had to enter more toward the back of the tram. The Phantom didn't even break stride entering the vehicle, heading straight for the head of the train. The sparse commuters didn't hesitate in getting out of the terrifying and determined looking human's way, making advancing a simple matter. All focus was on the target. She didn't bother consciously glancing at any of the faces she passed, not even the purple-haired security guard whose armor wasn't quite standard issue.

"This may be your best chance Shepard," Liara's voice filled her earpiece.

"Agreed," the vigilante replied as she subtly set off after the enemy agent. "Have you blocked their communication?"

"For the past nine minutes. Too much longer and one of them may notice."

"Alright, send out the message."

"You only get one shot at this."

"Yeah, but that's all I need," Shepard had definitely earned the right to be cocky in such a situation.

"Sending, in five minutes the local news will report a tram accident that claimed three lives; including one matriarch, a human staff psychiatrist as well as a heavily-armed second human."

"Add a couple more to the death toll, be weird if only those three died."

"True, sending a correction." After a second Liara gave a worried, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Shepard heard the concerned tone and added, "Not that I need it. I used to kill these ninja assholes while waiting for Atlases to reload." 

To help her own mood the maiden back home tried to continue the joke, "Why wait for an Atlas to reload?"

"Had to keep Vakarian on his toes somehow." 

The commuters not being as intimidated of the security guard didn't give Shepard quite the same wide berth as the terrorist so she had to weave her way through the sparse crowd. Once past the last salarian she entered the small compartment that separated this car from the next. As a safety precaution, since the tram occasionally passed through environment-less areas, the door behind her had to seal before the one in front of her would open. When it did she was confronted by the terrified faces of a group of asari and turians.

Once Shepard had weaved through the fleeing civilians she noticed a similar scene at the opposite end of the car and in between was the Phantom, "Commander Shepard. I was worried my face-recognition software had made a false positive. I have prayed for your death and feel blessed to be the one who will give it to you."

The infiltrator's hand drifted toward the Carnifex on her hip as she squared her shoulders. "Pray for my death? You feel blessed? Why? The war is over, the Illusive Man is dead..."

"He is not dead!" the agent screeched, all composure shattering in an instant. "He cannot die!"

"I was there. I watched him put a bullet through his own head."

"Lies," the Phantom growled. "How dare you say such things about Him. He would never abandon us."

"He didn't really have a choice." Shepard tempted forward.

"No, He would not abandon us," the Cerberus soldier repeated, shaking her head. "He will return to us once we have proven ourselves worthy. Then He will take away the pain and give us back the words."

"The words?" she whispered to herself as she realized, "You were indoctrinated. It has effected your thinking, but with the Reapers gone you can recover. There are doctors who can help you. Just surrender. I'll make sure you are pardoned once you've completed treatment."

"Pardoned? I have committed no crime." The Phantom then regressed into rhetoric, "I work for the betterment of humanity. To further humanities goals so we will prosper and show the Council humanity cannot be pushed around."

"Humans are on the Council and the other races trust us now more than ever." Shepard attempted her final pleas to avoid the inevitable battle, "We showed our worth by saving the Ascension and the Council; we showed our resolve when Earth was the central point of the Reapers' defeat; we showed our loyalty by returning the Citadel to the Widow system; we've showed our charity by lending assistance to other races even as we struggle with our own needs. The other races have noticed this, they know who we are now. We stand shoulder-to-shoulder with them."

"No," the entirely armored, faceless operative mumbled. "Only He can save us. Give us back the words. Tell us what to do. Take away the pain."

It was all too obvious that this woman's mind was far too degraded by the Reapers' control to be reasoned with, even if the machines' influence was no longer there. Across the galaxy on every world touched by the war there were entire hospitals dedicated to helping the indoctrinated. Suicide was rampant, either because the person was too far gone, unable to function and just wanted the pain to end; or they had too many of their senses left and the guilt of what they were forced to do weighed too heavily on their souls.

The former marine wanted to help, now understanding it wasn't this soldier's fault, but knew that was most likely impossible. This woman wouldn't freely accept assistance or even acknowledge she needed any. However she was too dangerous to let go, Cerberus too dangerous to allow to exist and Shepard knew she would have to kill one then destroy the other. To complete the first she would need an opening; a wrong twitch could break the Phantom's momentary stupor and there was no way she could draw her pistol before her enemy got off a shot from her gauntlet.

Without aiming Shepard launched a sabotaging bolt into the tram's wall. An instant later the lights lining the ceiling whined, burned then burst in a shower of sparks and molten plastic. The entire car went pitch black save for the glow on the two soldiers' armors, as there were no windows and the backup lighting had been taken out along with the mains. A little too late and entirely blind the Phantom fired off a shot from her gauntlet that put a hole in the door as the infiltrator had dipped her shoulders and pulled her pistol.

This time Shepard took precise aim, right for the space between the glowing-red lines of her foe's helmet. She fired twice but the Phantom's implants kicked in, a barrier emerged and neither slug hit their mark. Biotic energy illuminated the confined space allowing the enemies to once again see each other. The vigilante did not stop her barrage forcing the Cerberus operative to maintain the protective shield rather than shoot while the infiltrator charged, omni-blade readied.

The Phantom heard the click of an emptied clip just before the surging Spectre completely closed the distance. Dropping the localized barrier just as the searing-hot blade closed she countered with a downward slash from her freshly-drawn, monomolecular sword. It missed high, the intended target collapsing down and out of the way. Without the biotic energy the omni-tool became the only source of light, hampering the accuracy of the follow-up strikes. The vigilante's stab sailed an inch wide of a greave while the terrorist's stab glanced off a pauldron.

Out of the corner of her eye Shepard saw the palm of her opponent's gauntlet light up so she threw her forearm at it, just in time to screw up the Phantom's aim. The seat and floor plating behind her exploded as an emergency battery inside the paneling burst. Whatever the damage to the tram was, it didn't really matter at the moment. Not wanting to give that sword another chance to slice her and unable to get out of its range, the former marine decided to get inside it. She put her shoulder into the Cerberus agent's sternum and slammed the enhanced woman into the opposite wall with greater force than a human should have been capable of. The impact causing her to drop her pistol.

The tackle served only to stun the fully-armored soldier for a split-second, she didn't even drop her blade. The cybernetic implants in the Phantom's hand kept her from losing her weapon, not that she could get a good enough angle to use it with her target giving her a bear hug. She knew the reverse wasn't true and if she did nothing an omni-blade would soon be buried in her side. With all her strength she kicked off from the dent they made in the wall to cause Shepard to stumble back.

Even as she recoiled the former marine planned, preparing a next move that she would not get a chance to make. Her foot found a piece of weakened flooring that collapsed under the combined weight of the two heavily-armed warriors. They would have gone no further than the crawl space underneath if the Phantom hadn't fired again. The shot tore apart the already damaged, civilian-grade hull of the car. Despite a few instinctual, desperate attempts neither could prevent their fall from the moving tram.

Not being a regular passenger Shepard had no idea how fast or how high the short train got until she was thrown out of it. Tumbling through the air entangled with her enemy, skyscrapers all around, her focus suddenly shifted from killing a terrorist to not becoming a stain on the street hundreds of feet below. Apparently the Phantom had the same idea as the attempts to stab and shoot her tapered off. For a moment she considered releasing the other woman to figure it out on her own, but then they started to decelerate.

The Phantom engaged her hardsuit's onboard thrusters to slow their decent, though it could only do so much with the added weight of a fully equipped infiltrator dangling off her. She would have tried to dislodge the armored woman, but she had to put all her focus into keeping them from spiraling entirely out of control. The VI could not cope with how out of balance the spinning pair was. It turned out she didn't have to maintain for long as the momentum given to them by the train sent them slamming into the side of a building.

Four-hundred pounds plus of meat, bone, weapons and tech were more than sufficient to shatter the windowpane the two adversaries crashed through. The Phantom's thrusters and both their kinetic barriers prevented any serious injury, though they both were dazed. Shepard hit the ground first and was slammed straight into a desk which stole most of her speed; the Cerberus agent went flying over it and deeper into the empty office, out of sight. 

Merely winded Shepard recovered her bearings immediately, even as her ears still rang, and reflexively activated her cloak. She relocated before popping her head up to scan the room; the Phantom had been just as quick to disappear. No enemy to be seen she shifted focus to studying her surroundings. There was no cover, none of the dozens of lined up desks would stop a slug, and only three ways out, all in her line-of-sight. She reduced it to two by dropping a sticky grenade with a proximity fuse in front of the window they had crashed through. Whether any door had a lock didn't matter, opening one would give away their location; meaning the two invisible warrior were trapped together.

When the buzzing died down, she really wished she had worn a helmet, she heard the voice in her ear, "Shepard. Come in. What happened? Please, respond. Please."

She couldn't risk making a sound so sent back a ping that meant she was fine, but couldn't talk.

"Thank the Goddess," the maiden exhaled. "The operation has been successful. Without direct communication the Nemesis did in fact rely on newsfeeds. She is already heading toward a docking bay. Security will allow her to stowaway, steal a small ship or just walk out. All tracking bugs are functioning properly. Also, the tram was seriously damaged, which they expect us to pay for, but there are no casualties."

Shepard was happy to hear nothing but good news because she didn't have much herself. Repairing a tram couldn't be too expensive. With her pistol gone she was left with her submachine gun; adding to the list of equipment she wished she had was the Graal Spike Thrower Wrex gave her for her birthday. Which was probably the oddest gift she had ever gotten in her life, not because of what it was but because her old friend even knew when her birthday was let alone, after a thousand of his own, cared enough to want to celebrate it. She strongly suspected Grunt had something to do with it despite his denials.

At the moment what she lacked didn't matter, what she did have was a M-12 Locust. Even unloading an entire clip probably wouldn't be enough to bring down a Phantom unless she could get to pointblank range and considering the sword being wielded that didn't seem like a good idea. This was why she hated spy shit; soldiers didn't have to limit their equipment for the sake of appearances. With a long-range shotgun, or maybe if she still had her pistol, she might have been able to give up her position, withstood the first attack then countered with a headshot. As is, there was no way she could survive a straight-up shoot out; hoping her defenses held out longer. Her first shot would probably decide which of them died. If she shot.

A plan was forming, but a clatter from across the room derailed her thinking. The infiltrator raised her submachine gun, looking for something to aim at. Nothing, she could not even find a rolling pencil holder to center her crosshairs on. After scanning the dark office for just over a minute, lights from across the street providing the only illumination, she lowered her weapon and started enacting her plan.

Shepard cautiously returned to the grenade she had set by the window. Luckily she couldn't trigger the proximity fuse of her own device. She could however knock something over and possibly get spotted. After the explosive was retrieve she took the three others from her belt, activated then stuck them all together. She stepped out the window, pinning her fate on her magnetized boots holding to the building's exterior. Crouched and dangling from the side of the skyscraper she called up her omni-tool in order to sabotage her own weapon. Not a second later she tossed it back inside, because after few more the bombs backfired.

When the primed grenades exploded they set off a tech burst, magnifying the damage. The walls contained the blast, building the pressure inside the room, amplifying the shockwaves. Fire and electric bolts, along with a few desks, blasted from the hole above the infiltrator lying in wait a fraction of a second before the rest of the windows gave way and blew out. Enough energy and shrapnel struck her that her cloak fluctuated and failed, leaving her visible. She hoped that wouldn't matter as she slowly pulled herself back into the building, prowling into the office with her Locust pointed wherever her eyes tracked. The whole room had been hollowed out, the cheap furniture turned into flattened pieces of scrap embedded in the floor. Her jaw knit when she saw one of the doors was open and quickly headed through it.

Shepard almost called for the young asari she knew was still monitoring her for some guidance, but a glance at the ground made that unnecessary. A cybernetic arm drenched in blood lay in the middle of the hallway outside the demolished office. The right one, her enemy had lost her ranged attack. Stalking along the wall her thoughts turned to preparing for the next phase of the battle, believing all she had to do was keep her distance, but that belief did not last long. A little further down she came across the trademark monomolecular sword of a Cerberus Phantom. She stopped to pick it up.

The longer she walked the more her muscles relaxed and the lower the barrel of her gun dipped. A path of charred bits of metal and bloody hunks of gore led Shepard down the hall like a trail of breadcrumbs. Nearing the lobby at the end of the hall she began to hear the strained breaths of dying lungs and shrieking whines of failing cybernetics. By the time she turned the corner to see the sad sight of the stumbling, one-armed Phantom unable to stay upright without leaning against the help desk she had all but holstered her weapon. Her footfalls were noticed by the wounded assassin who jerked then turned, raising a combative fist ready to fight.

"Liara?" Shepard's solemnly called.

"I'm here."

"Tell security they can move in." She slowly approached the suffering woman. "Get a medical team here too."

"Are you hurt?" Liara worried.

"I'm fine, it's for the Phantom."

"The Phantom!?"

"Just do it," the former commander's tone soft.

"Of course. I'll notify them of the situation."

The comm channel quieted and Shepard begged of her foe, "Please surrender."

"Words," the Phantom grunted, the lower half her mask was gone so her moving lips could be seen. "Will you stop the pain?"

"I promise."


	12. Sharing

After the battle that resulted in one damaged tram and one flattened office Shepard didn't immediately head back to the cottage. The fight really didn't last long enough to take much out of her so she still had more than enough energy to make sure the now former Cerberus assassin was taken care of. For all she knew this Phantom was one of the victims snatched from Horizon, Grissom or any number of other colonies and never had a choice in the matter. 

So Shepard spent half a day calling in some of the million debts she was owed getting the critically wounded woman off the station as soon as the doctors gave the okay. The first request went to the Alliance to secure a bed in one of the specialized, military hospitals back on Earth. Her second went to Thessia to get the asari frigate docked at the station to cut shore leave short and transport the Phantom; she did through in a couple extra days on her dime for the crew once they got back to The Azure Sky. 

Once the former commander finished her business she decided to catch up a bit more with her old yeoman and spent the night having, what Kelly insisted on calling, a sleepover. They watched a bunch of crappy '70s vids, including the fourth remake of 'Total Recall'. In between, and at times during the movies they chatted about old times and new. At some point around midnight they even returned Shepard's hair to its natural color. The mission was over after all, plus a disturbing number of people now knew she was on the station anyway so the disguise seemed no longer necessary. She was just waiting for the email from Joker.

After a number of false starts and poor attempts, the young redhead turned the subject toward romance and once she started down that path she didn't give up until she had goaded Shepard out of everything short of the collar. Not that the former commander was ashamed of her unusual relationships; it was just a deeply private and personal matter as would be any other part of her sex life really.

By the time Shepard left the next morning dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, having slept in because the movie marathon ended around 4am, Kelly had managed to not only find out about the after party at Hawke's place but had also gotten an invite to it. Though she doubted her former subordinate fully grasped what would be happening. In any case she chalked it up as a win and looked forward to seeing a whole new side of the younger woman. 

Shepard's cab dropped her off on a landing pad in front of a nondescript door that she could tell led to her own little stretch of isolated beach only because of the big, red 'B-13' sign over it. Passing through the portal was like coming up for air after staying underwater for ten seconds too long. She went from a dull, empty corridor same as those she'd walked down on any number of starships; to a lush jungle warmed by a kind sun. A blissful smile widened her cheeks when she smelled the sea air. After a few steps she dropped the bag slung over her shoulder that contained her equipment and bent down to remove her shoes. Hard to believe it took her over thirty years, give or take a couple spent dead, to stick her toes in the sand.

Undoing her laces a thought suddenly struck Shepard: reward. She must have earned a reward for this mission and it had been so very long since the last one. Maybe even a bonus considering how well she did. Perhaps her owner would get Liara to help. As her mind drifted further and further her coordination degraded more and more, until she finally tripped herself when she tried to remove one of her shoes. By the time she wrestled off her footwear she had forgotten all about the bag she had been lugging. She left everything she had shed behind. For a moment she considered stripping off her clothes, but then again it was so much more fun when she started out dressed. On she went down the path to her little cottage in paradise, practically skipping the entire way.

There was no one outside so the woman quickly headed in and was almost immediately greeted with a warm, "Hello Shepard."

"Good morning, ma'am," she returned cheerily.

"Have a pleasant evening with Miss Chambers?" asked the matriarch behind the counter dressed in a loosely synched, white robe.

Shepard struggled to keep her eyes higher than the gap of smooth, blue skin between her owner's heavy breasts. "Very nice. In fact she's coming to Hawke's party."

"Quite the pleasant evening then, I see." The luckiest grape in the galaxy was then sucked between full, violet lips.

"Oh no, it was nothing like that. We just watched some vids."

From the door at the opposite end of the kitchen a damp Liara suddenly appeared, looking amazing in a dark, one-piece swimsuit. "Good morning Shepard."

"Morning," the woman replied with a nod.

In utter disappointment Shepard watched the maiden saunter along the far wall, not even a hint of intention to head her way. She was hoping for at least some acknowledgement she was back, sure it had only been a little over a day since they last saw her, but she had almost died like twice in that time. At least Liara should have been fretful enough to dote on her a bit instead of stopping to give Samara a casual kiss on the lips. Wait.

"I'm going to go get in the shower," the maiden mentioned to her elder.

"I will join you once I finish my grapes. Should be but a moment," Samara then ate another berry.

Letting her fingers linger on the matriarch's shoulder Liara added, "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Once the young doctor was gone a flabbergasted Shepard asked, "What was that?"

"We have been training most of the morning..." 

"You kissed!" the human exclaimed before the matriarch could finish, hands flapping wildly. "You two kissed. You kissed Liara. On the lips."

"Yes, well." Samara finished off her grapes. "Since she will be living with us I thought it best to get closer with her."

"She's moving in!?"

"Yes," the asari stated calmly.

For several minutes Shepard stood there dumbfounded; until her mind drifted to, "I could use a shower."

"You seem quite clean."

"Oh I'm not." The human hadn't quite lost all her brainpower to hormones yet, so was able to feign, "I really want to wash the cab smell off."

"Fair enough. Remove your clothes."

No hesitation, just, "Yes, ma'am!"

With a practiced stoic expression Samara watched the sweats then underwear fall to the kitchen floor and once her pet stood at attention, completely bare, she ordered, "Come."

Shepard immediately jumped to follow her owner through the door, but didn't go as far as she would have expected. The matriarch was waiting just outside the kitchen next to a small, end table that she didn't even bother to glance at as the belt of Samara's robe had come completely undone. The thin, white fabric had fallen away to reveal a glorious strip of blue. Including the inner halves of both bodacious boobs, nipples barely maintaining their holds on the hems; a perfectly sculpted tummy centered by a painfully cute, shallow bellybutton; and best of all a pair of azure lips that the human just wanted to fall to her knees and worship. The sight before the woman corrupted her thinking to the point she didn't consider how conveniently things seemed to be working out. 

Reality snapped back to Shepard when she was presented with a familiar ring of leather and statement, "I have allowed you to gallivant about without this long enough."

"Yes, ma'am," she said enthusiastically as she put her collar back on; it felt so good.

Samara then ordered, "Turn around."

Without a second thought the pet human happily spun around, an emotion that only lasted until her arms were pulled behind her back, "Ma'am, what's going on?"

Slipping a cuff around the first wrist Samara answered, "I wish to keep you close. After my shower I will want to use you, but I am not sure I can trust you not to touch yourself while you wait."

"I can be trusted," the woman quickly defended as her hands were bound.

The matriarch stepped forward, sealing their bodies together and took a solid grip of her human's breast and throat before whispering, "Like I could trust you to pack my clothing."

"Well..." Shepard stammered.

"Or trust you not to watch pornography our first night here," Samara added with a mostly playful tone.

"Sorry, ma'am," shoulders slumping Shepard mumbled her defeat as a leash was attached to her collar.

A tug got the woman to turn around; she didn't get much of a view this time as her owner had already began to head toward the bathroom. There was a nice silhouette cut against the thin material of the robe though. Her dower mood was buoying as she realized she would soon be watching the two hottest, as for as she was concerned, asari in the galaxy share a shower. Then came the thought of being used afterward and an excited tingle began to grow in her nethers. Her brain was so overwhelmed by lust she didn't even consider feeling humiliated by being on a leash in front of Liara, who had yet to take off her swimsuit or turn the water on for some contrived reason. 

"Sit," Samara suddenly ordered, pointing at the toilet.

Shepard obediently complied without fuss; until she noticed what her owner was fetching from the counter and she started begging, "Oh no, please don't. I'll be good, I promise."

The pleas fell on deaf ears, but didn't stop until the last possible second before the black ball-gag was inserted into the human's mouth. From the corner of her eye Shepard could see a very amused Liara who upon seeing she was being watched started teasing by licking her lips while groping her chest and running her fingers along the lowest edge of her swimsuit. The teasing didn't last long, as soon she was blindfolded by a leather mask that matched the other items that bound her. Once the elder asari stepped away all she could do was sit and sulk with only a parting kiss on the forehead to console her. Before she completely collapsed into despair she heard the thump of a robe hitting the floor and her ears perked, wanting to capture any morsel of sound she could to at least paint a mental image for herself.

"Why are you still in your swimwear?" Samara asked rather blatantly as she headed toward the shower. "Do you require some assistance, dear?"

"If you don't mind," as if Liara needed help slipping the straps from her shoulders.

The matriarch stepped behind her junior and gave the bare part of the smooth, blue back she found a few light strokes before sliding her fingers underneath the strips of spandex. Her hands paused when the thumbs hook the thin bits of fabric so she could take a moment to squeeze the soft shoulders then peck the base of the maiden's neck. Not satisfied with the slight sigh she induced Samara bore her teeth and gently sunk them into the tender flesh, getting the surprised gasp she desired. The loving roughness didn't just get a wiggle out of the asari in her clutches, but one out of the human with a vivid imagination across the room as well.

Before Liara could voice any sort of opinion about the small bite a sudden jerk made her topless. Her one-piece bunched around her waist, skilled fingers flew up to grab her still jiggling chest. The ancient hands palmed her pillowy breasts, gently rubbing them without applying any real pressure. The feathery touch was just enough to excite and cause her dark nipples to start stiffening. She thought this was about teasing Shepard and she severely doubted the blindfolded woman could tell she was being groped.

"You have such beautiful breasts," Samara complimented loud enough to reach across the room. "So firm and responsive."

"Thank you," Liara mewled as the fingers tightened.

"The advantages of youth I suppose," the elder asari lamented as she massaged the lovely mounds filling her hands; then reminded with a whisper, "This is not a solo performance, dear."

"The ones I feel pressed into my back are nothing to scoff at," Liara said quickly to outrun the building moan that soon escaped her lips.

"High praise indeed from the owner of these wonders," punctuated with a pair of parting pinches to stiffened nipples. "Need any further assistance with your suit or can I start the water?"

Once her breathing stabilized the maiden replied, "No, I should be fine."

It took a moment for a slightly wobbly Liara to recover her senses enough to hook the suit bunched around her waist with her thumbs. The thought to be anything but utilitarian didn't occur to the young doctor and she simply yanked the one-piece down to the linoleum in a single motion. Though the matriarch behind her did watch her tight tush as she bent over to retrieve the dark swimwear which she then tossed at Shepard. The wet spandex wrapped around the human's head causing both asari to chuckle.

Shepard grunted around her ball-gag to show her annoyance, but did not immediately try to dislodge the swimsuit, instead taking a few deep whiffs trying to find any trace of Liara's scent. Before it could be found she heard the shower start up and the one-piece became a hindrance to her hearing so had to go. The wet fabric slapping the floor was echoed by the slap of skin. By the sound of it and the little shriek that followed her guess was the maiden had just caught a palm to the rear. Never had she wished to be a bat until that moment; so maybe she could form an image of the two nude bodies solely from listening to the splashes of the water drops bouncing off them.

"Could you help me wash my back?" the human heard her owner ask.

Starting to get into the flow of things Liara playfully replied, "Only if I can help with the front too."

Damn it, it should have been her making that offer or accepting it or whatever, Shepard didn't care so long as she could be the one running her hands over those tiny scales. She bit into the ball jammed in her mouth as the jealousy swelled. From across the room just over the sound of beating water she could hear splashes and giggles; did Samara just giggle? How did Liara get her owner to giggle? They were so rare and precious. This was one of the reasons she hated being bound, gagged or in any way limited, she was missing stuff. Plus, avoiding capture was pounded into her during infiltrator training, to the point it had become nearly instinctual.

After a long, attention-grabbing groan Samara sighed, "You have such wonderfully soft hands."

"Perk of being a academic I suppose." Shepard could practically hear the maiden blushing.

Uncontrollable shivers shook the desperate human's body as she imaged the lovely, little maiden rubbing her soapy hands all over Samara's body. The lather of bubbles built up to tantalizingly obscure all the best parts of the matriarch's body. She could just picture Liara paying extended attention to the centuries older butt, going so far as to kneel down to kiss and lick the sublime cheeks. As Shepard's thoughts grew more lurid her legs spread as wide as possible and she tried to angle her hips to rub her excited sex against the horribly smooth toilet seat.

The woman's sexual haze was suddenly broken by a loud, "Shepard!"

Unable to say anything all the human could do was straighten up and turn her head.

"Come here, I have use for you" Samara ordered.

It wasn't half a second before the woman was on her feet, her first step though wasn't so rushed. Blind her only means of navigation was following the sound of the shower, which luckily had no lip or rim to trip over. After shuffling forward a few feet Samara sent out her junior to fetch the pet. Earlier in the day Liara had begged to lead Shepard around on a leash, at least for a little while. So it was the maiden who snatched up the length of leather and pulled the bound human back with her.

Samara, standing directly in front of the showerhead, water beating off her back presented an expectant palm that was reluctantly filled by Liara handing over the leash. The giddy smile on the maiden's face was quite adorable, as well as the exaggerated pout she gave when surrendering control of Shepard. With a tug in and a step out the matriarch pressed her body to the human, her lips hovering an inch from the left earlobe. 

Before Shepard could fully succumb to the bliss of sealing her body against her wet, blue goddess she felt a pair of something soft press against her broad back. The maiden behind her teased by rubbing two hard nubs into her shoulder blades for several seconds before pushing her sizable mounds flush into her. It didn't take long for her to realize her bound hands were at a fortuitous height. Her fingers only had to brush along the inner thigh a couple times to entice the young azure into range. As Liara began grinding against her digits a new sound filled her ear. An inch from her lobe the two asari were kissing, loudly with plenty of tongue, making as many smacking and smooching noises as possible. She could also tell from the limps grazing her sides there was plenty of groping going on as well.

After several heavenly minutes Samara broke the kiss so she could ask the maiden, "Mind if I go first?"

"Just don't take too long." Liara then hissed into the human's ear, "Or tire her jaw out too much."

"Fair enough," the matriarch replied with a smirk as her fingers went to the base of her pet's skull to undo the ball-gag's clasp.

Expecting the blindfold to be removed as well Shepard didn't immediately fall to her knees, so her owner helped. Much to the dismay of Liara, who had been enjoying the way the soldier's fingers were teasing her azure, the woman was shoved down. Samara leaned back against the wall, allowing the water by to soak her pet. A grin crept across her lips when she noticed a pink tongue immediately dart out in search of something to pleasure. She didn't give in right away, lacing her digits in the wet mop of hair below to enforce the distance between them. That didn't stop the lithe muscle from waggling about.

After just enough time to start discouraging the obvious desperation Samara used her handle of human hair to guide the wanting mouth to her admittedly excited azure. She sighed heavily, eyes drifting close, when she felt the eager tongue run along her nether lips, but only once before it began lapping at her clitoris. Seemed Shepard wanted her face coated in asari cum as soon as possible. The matriarch didn't even consider dissuading her pet, it had been awhile since she'd received such attention, but she also wanted to make sure the water rushing down her body didn't cause any issues. Judging by the enthusiasm that was misplaced concern.

Absentmindedly wishing to give greater access one of the ancient alien's heels reflexively rose from the ground, but went no further as a moment of instability caused her to mind her balance. The always observant doctor noticed the waver though and reached down to grab Samara's knee. That got the matriarch's lids to slide back open. Offering no resistance she allowed Liara to lift her leg and support some of her weight. For a few seconds she simply observed the pretty, young maiden; droplets of water bounding from her face as an unsure little smile betrayed insecurity.

With the hand not tangled in hair Samara reached out to cradle the maiden's wet cheek. To her surprise, Liara affectionately pressed into her touch like a kitten. Perhaps there would be more to their relationship than sex and a shared adoration for Shepard. She pulled the younger asari in, first placing a loving kiss at the corner of the full, purple lips before centering her mouth and delving deeper. The heat of their embrace quickly boiled as their tongues dueled.

Even the highly disciplined Samara could only last so long under such an unrelenting, oral assault on two fronts. In minutes her hips were undulating, grinding her excited sex against the human's tongue. Her hand slid around to the back of the maiden's head, tightened her grip and increased the pressure sealing their lips. Out of nowhere the pleasure suddenly overwhelmed the matriarch; her whole body convulsed. She pulled harshly on Shepard's hair as she flooded her pet's mouth with her warm essence.

The kiss between the two asari ended, but Samara did not let go, keeping their mouths tightly held together. Liara had few options with her lips mashed against her elder's as they mumbled out a stream of incoherent gibberish. All she could manage was to flick her tongue out to give an occasional lick until the matriarch's orgasm subsided several bruising minutes later. The hand grasping her crest released and she pulled away gasping, letting go of the blue thigh she had been kind enough to hold.

"By the goddess," Samara hummed in the afterglow, both hands massaging her pet's scalp lovingly.

Liara turned off the shower as she joked, "That's usually my line."

"My apologies, dear," the elder chuckled and looked down to the woman still lapping away between her legs. "Why did you stop the water?"

"I rather take my turn in a more comfortable location."

"Fair enough."

Samara tugged on the leash; having completely lost herself in what she was doing it caught Shepard completely off guard. At first she resisted, not wanting to surrender her place between her goddess's thighs, but a slightly sharper second yank made her understand she had no choice. Once to her feet the drying system was summoned to knock away the droplets clinging to her skin, though it left her hair a bit moist. 

With an ever widening smile Liara presented her palm to Samara who in turn filled it with the strip of leather attached to the woman's collar. Overjoyed she'd get to lead Shepard around again the maiden gave the leash a quick tug and heard the displeased whine that it caused. Seemed the human immediately knew the leash had switched hands and didn't like that fact too much. Anxious to have her fun the maiden swatted one of the soldier's firm cheeks and pulled a little harder to get things moving along. The matriarch fell in to bring up the rear, making sure her blinded pet didn't trip.

As the threesome made their way to the bedroom Samara tried to spark the relatively uncreative maiden's imagination, "So Liara, how do plan to punish this impotent girl?"

"Punish? Oh right," the realization stopped the maiden dead in her tracks, which caused Shepard to walk right into her, nearly knocking her over. 

The bit of slapstick got a chuckle out of the matriarch, but she still managed to follow up, "It is quite alright if you just wish for her to service you."

Liara started to walk again, ignoring the giggles behind her. "That does seem like a waste now that you mention it."

"There must be something you like to do that she does not. Something you tried to do the couple times you had her tied up before."

The maiden licked her lips as her memory was finally jogged. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You are welcome." Samara then ordered her pet with a slap on the ass, "Get on the bed."

Shepard hesitantly inched forward until her leg touched the edge of something soft. The caution must have been tiresome as a shove from behind sent her sprawling onto the mattress. She wasn't given a moment's peace as the pair of asari quickly descended upon. Her legs were forced to her chest so her bound wrists could be looped around and brought up over her head. The vulnerable position this put her ass into did not go by unnoticed and she caught a series of spanks before she was laid down flat on her back. It took some further jostling before she was put in the desired place, not that she was sure where that place was exactly. Though from the way the bed was sagging to her right she could guess where the aliens were.

Chewing her lower lip Liara slowly slid down the prone body until she was kneeling by the woman's tightly shut thighs, grazing her fingers along hardened muscles; Shepard remembered the torture she was able to inflict with her unrelenting mouth. To entice the legs open she dipped her head to place feathered kisses across the flat expanse of the pelvis and flicked her tongue along the crease of the hip as they tried to retreat into the mattress. However, there was nowhere to hide from her nuzzling nose and nibbling lips as they attempted to work their way to the guarded prize.

"Open up, Shepard," Liara sung. "I know you want to. I can smell it."

"Nope, you're wrong," the woman only half lied; she'd love to spread her legs but knew all too well the greedy maiden would not be satisfied until she was completely spent, exhausted and downright raw.

"Shepard," suddenly came the authoritarian voice of Samara. "Spread your legs and take your punishment."

"Yes, ma'am," she pitifully whined.

A particularly happy Liara shifted to between the parting legs and wasted no time settling on her stomach, making herself comfortable since she planned to be there awhile. As she pulled a thigh over her shoulder she ran a series of kisses in toward the core which she skipped over so to peck along the muscles to the other side of her head, where she staked her claim with a little bite and long suck. Then with a pleased, little hum she pressed her lips to her prisoner's sex to luxuriate in the silky folds for a few seconds before she even puckered. Just as her tongue took its first taste she felt something brush her lower spine.

Samara whispered into the back of the maiden's neck as her hand slipped down to grab some rump, "Any suggestions on what I should do while you have your fun?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out," Liara mumbled into Shepard's pussy, unwilling to sacrifice contact.

"Finger something, hmm?" the elder willfully misheard.

The matriarch began to kiss her way down the spine stretched out before her as she continued to rub the perky, young fanny. As she lavished the dimples just above Liara's butt with attention her fingers went in search of the maiden azure. The first caress got blue legs to spread a little further, making it easier to gather the moisture clinging to the excited folds and find the needed lubrication to delve into the tight heat. Not wanting to pass up this opportunity Samara let her mouth drift a bit lower so she could nip, bite and lick the soft cheeks.

Meanwhile, Shepard wasn't even getting to fully enjoy the initial stage of Liara's cunnilingus; before the doctor got greedy and the orgasms became forced. All she could think about was the fact she couldn't see what was happening at the other end of the bed she was in. The most gorgeous matriarch ever was fingering the cutest maiden ever and she couldn't even watch. Plus, it was starting to take effort to keep her hands over her head and resist the temptation to grab the crest bobbing between her legs. The hours were going to pass by slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
